The one you're looking for is right next to you
by 0o-ThisIsMe-o0
Summary: their first meeting were at at the wedding, which they didn't want at the first, but accept it later, what happen when they had to face the life with their siblings without any parents? NILEY
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another story, hope you like it**

**Chapter 1**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I woke up with smell of pancakes full my nose, I opened my eyes and smiled, I went to the bathroom and washed my face and teeth, then went downstairs

"Hey dad, good morning" I said as I went and put a kiss on his cheek

"Hey bud, I didn't want to wake you up, you know we are in the summer and Sunday, so you'd be so mad if I did"

"Right decision, let me see, pancakes, my favorite strawberry juice, didn't want to wake me up, what bad news did you get?"

"Bad news? Who said I have bad news? I don't have bad news, you just may don't like it very much, but for me it's really great"

"Dad, just tell me"

"Ok, Miley it's been a long time since your mother's death and it was really hard for me and you know that but we had to move on, right? So I did and I met a really great woman who I loved her and… Um… I proposed to her yesterday" he said as my jaw dropped and I felt a monster waking up inside me

"What? Dad how could you? I know it's been 8 years but dad, no one can take the place of my mom" I yelled

"Honey, I didn't say that she'll take her place, but she'll make me and you happy and I'm sure that your mom wants us to be happy, and if she was here she'd told you the same words" he said calmly as he steped towards me putting a hand on my shoulder

"Dad I'm pretty sure that, that woman whoever she is won't make me happy, and I'll never say the word 'mom' to her never ever, and you kept saying to me that how much did you love mom and how sad were you when she died and now you just come and say you are going to replace her with another woman? And how could you propose to that woman without even asking me about my opinion? What if I am not ready? What if I will never be ready? Which I'm, I really thought that our relationship was stronger, but I guess I was wrong" I said as I felt tears starting to form in my eyes and I ran towards my room without waiting to hear his replay, and I slapped the door hard behind me, then I laid on my bed crying, how could he think that I'll love that woman? How could he think about replacing my mom? I mean his first love, his mother of his children, How could he think that I'll accept that? He knows how much I love mom and I'll always do, I even fainted when I knew about her death, I know that I was only eight years old but I was realizing what was going on, but what will Jackson's opinion? Of course he'll be with me

"Miles, can I enter?" I heard a knock on the door followed by Jackson's voice

"Come in" I said with a crack in my voice, as the door opened and Jackson entered and sat on my bed and pulled me to face him

"Miles, what's going on?" he said softly, which was weird

"Jackson, did he tell you?" I said as he nodded "So, you're accepting that? You want a new mother?" I asked as I raised my eyebrows surprisingly

"No, of course I don't want a step mother Miles, and when he told me my reaction was just like yours, but when I thought about it, I knew that I had no right to say that, I mean it's his life not mine, and someday we'll leave him alone, and he'll need a partner, so what's the problem? And she might be nice; I mean we never judged people before knowing them, right?" he said as I surprised from his sudden wise

"Yeah, I guess you're right" I said as I put my head on his shoulder "Thank you Jackson"

"You're welcome Miles, and hey you're lucky I heard she has three sons, you just need to pick up one" he said making me giggle "Cheer up that's the Miley I know"

"But they'll be my step brothers; I can't date one of them"

"You said it, 'step' then what's the problem?" he said and I smiled

"Alright we'll see, I think that I'll hate them not date them"

"But, don't ruin that the chance" he said as I smiled again and he returned it "Come on I think that you need to apologize to dad" he said as he stood up and offered me his hand as I took it and we went down stairs I saw my dad sitting on the couch gazing at the space

"Hey, dad" I said as he looked at me

"Miley if that is going to-" he said before I cut him

"Dad, I came to tell you that, I had to deal with it, Jackson helped me realizing that it won't be that bad, and I realized by myself that If I didn't like her or her kids, I will always have you and Jackson" I said smiling at dad and my brother

"So, you heard about her kids, you know they aren't really kids the youngest one is in your age" dad said as he smiled "but I still don't want to force you" he said and I went and hugged him

"I'm sorry about yelling earlier, and I think that I'm cool with that"

"Okay, honey, and as you said you'll always have me and your brother, I'll always be there for you, I promise" he said as I smiled widely at him, may be everything is gonna be okay, maybe she's not that bad

**Nick's P.O.V.**

I woke up as I felt someone shaking me softly as I opened my eyes looking at Joe

"Nick wake up, its 10:30 already" Joe said when he saw me opening my eyes

"Joe, we are in the summer and it's Sunday, let me have some more sleep" I said with a sleepy voice

"Nick you're such a lazy boy, come on mom wants the three of us, I don't know why but she told me to tell her when you wake up, but that seemed to last forever, so here I'm waking you up, COME ON"

"Ok, Ok, I'm awake now, happy?" I said as I stood up and went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, then went down to the kitchen

"'Morning everyone, hey mom Joe told me that you wanted to talk to us, so what's up?" I said as I sat down next to Joe on the table

"Oh, yeah right, Um… I wanted to talk the three of you about something very important about our future… Um I think that you won't like it that much but I had to tell you anyway" she said but she seemed confused

"What's up mom? We're worried now" Kevin said

"Yeah, Um… Do you know when I went out yesterday and came home happy Joe? You asked me what's up but I told you not now, remember? Ok, I'll tell you, Um… I was on a date with a really kind man and he proposed to me and… I said yes" she said nervously as I dropped my jaw, she couldn't be serious, but she is

"Mom, that's great, congratulations, I'm happy for you" Kevin said as he stood up and hugged her as she smiled happily

"Yeah mom, did you really think that we won't like this?" Joe said as he did the same as Kevin, they are okay with that? How? My own brothers? I thought that they loved dad, it's been 2 years only since dad's death, ok, maybe it's a long time, but still

"Someone doesn't seem happy" Joe said looking at me

"How the hell could I be happy?" I said as I stood up and walked to my room, angry, very angry

She think that she could replace my dad that way, well maybe she'll be happy with that man but I'm sure that I won't, I really love dad he was always there when I need him, not that I'm saying that mom isn't taking care of us, but he was different, he was always advising me great advices, he had his way to cheer me up when I was upset

"Nick, honey are you okay?" mom said as she walked inside the room

"No, I'm not, mom, how could you?" I said trying to calm myself down

"Nick, that man is really good, he won't be that man you think always step fathers are, he was dying to meet the three of you, but I refused, 'cause you weren't ready for it, Nick you know that the responsibility of raising three boys to be great men in the future is too hard for a woman to do, I really need him to help and support me to raise you by the right way" she said softly as she sat on the side of my bed

"But you did that for two years without any complain mom"

"It was too hard to do that honey, and what kind of mother will I be if I complained from raising you, but honey if you don't like the idea I'll just tell him that I'm sorry, but give him a chance, for me"

"Ok, mom, I'll try, I promise" I said as she hugged me tightly

"Thank you Nick that's my son" she said and I smiled

"No problem mom, so who is that man?" I said as I pulled away from her

"You don't know him, his name is Billy Ray Stewart, and he has two childs, a boy and a girl, one of them is in your age I think it's the girl" mom said looking at me

"Wow, that's gonna be great" I smirked as she hit me on my shoulder with her grip jokingly

"Hey, I'm still here lover boy, show some respect to me" she said smiling and I laughed

"What's up mom? I'm sixteen I can flirt since I was eleven, I'm a guy" I smiled

"Ok, but she might disappoint you, cause I think that she broke her heart before and when a girl had a broken heart she is afraid to date again, any way I have to go make lunch or Joe'll kill me and you" she said walking out of the room

I think mom needs that chance which I gave that man, I mean she is suffering to raise us, she bring the money for our needs, and watch our problems and cook for us and when someone is upset she must cheer him up, and more and more, so she deserve that chance, and it'll be a good chance for me too, if you got what I mean

**Well, now you all know how will they gonna know each other but the real story will not begin now, pleas review because I want the real story to begin soon :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

So today is my dad's wedding with Denise, she visited us yesterday, she seemed nice, she was very kind with me and Jackson, but her sons weren't with her, she said that they were hanging out with their friends, which I think is rude, but why do I really care? I mean she is the one who I must care about, yes I'll be in the same house with them but I don't care

Anyway we're moving to a new house, a bigger house, but the only one which they found which suites their money have only four rooms, one of them of course is for my dad and Denise, which means three rooms for us, and since I'm the only girl then I should have my own room and each two boys share another room, that's gonna be great, I'll be special

Dad told me that I can invite my friends, so here I'm standing with Demi, Emiley, and Selena, putting our make up for each other they are my best friends, I'm wearing a blue dress, with some indigo lines at its bottom, which is hardly reach my knee with my blue heels as my hair was staying on my back in its curly natural state, Demi was wearing a red dress, and her red heels, with her straight hair on her back, Emiley wore a yellow dress with purple spots all over it with her blond hair on her shoulders, while Selena was wearing a pink dress which reach above her knee as mine, with her black hair on her back

"Aren't you excited Mi?" Demi asked me

"A little bit" I replied as I put eyeliner for Selena

"A little bit? Are you kidding me? Your dad is going to marry a woman who had three boys which the youngest one is 16" Emiley said

"That's all you care about? her sons?" I asked her

"Come on Miles, if their mother looks like that, she's beautiful, then what will they look? They must be hot" Selena said as she hit me playfully

"Alright, I'm extremely excited, Yay I'm gonna stay with three hot guys, happy?" I said as they laughed

"You're so hopeless" Demi said laughing

"Miley can I enter dear, I'm Denise" I heard her saying from outside the door after knocking, and I went to the door and opened it smiling at her "You look so beautiful Miley"

"Thanks, so why are you here, shouldn't you be wearing your dress and putting your make up, it's your wedding today, right?" I said smiling

"Yeah, right but I thought that I should introduce you to my sons, Jackson met them already" she said smiling at me "Oh, sorry girls, how are you, I'm sorry I'm a little nervous" she said looking at my friends

"It's alright and congratulations" Demi said

"Thank you, Um… I'll go bring them since you're ready" she said as she walked out

"Are you ready to fall in love Miles?" Selena said as I rolled my eyes

"Guys, relax it's not the big deal" I said as I walked back and stood next to Emiley, my back to the door

"Or it is" Emiley whispered looking behind me, as I turned to see three HOT guys smiling at us

"Hey, what's up girls? Which one of you is Miley?" one of them asked who was with a black hair which falls on his left eye and wearing a grey suit which fit him perfectly

"I'm" I said as I steeped one step forward to them as I heard Demi laughing quietly behind me

"I'm Joe" he said as he shook my hand

"And I'm Nick" another one said as he pushed Joe and Shock my hand his move was so fast as I surprised at the first but then I looked at him he was a little taller than me his eyes were brown just like his curly hair, he was wearing a grey suit too but darker than Joe's one, which fit him extremely perfect "Glad to meet you Miley" he said looking in my eyes and smiling

"Glad to meet you too" then I realized that we were still shocking hands, and I pulled mine and blushed a little as his smile grew bigger

"I'm Kevin, glad to see you" the third one said he was with brown hair and eyes but a little darker than Nick's he was wearing a black suit

"Me too" I said as I shook his hand "Oh, this is Emiley" I said as I turned to the girls and the first one I saw was Emiley and they shock her hand

"And Selena" as they did the same

"And I'm Demi" Demi said before me, as they shock her hand too "So which one of you is in our age?" she asked after she shocked Joe's hand (the last hand)

"Who do you think Miley?" Nick asked me

"Well, I think it's you" I replied

"Right, it's obvious right?" he asked looking at me

"A little bit" I said as he smiled

"Well, we need to go now" Kevin said

"Why?" Joe and Nick asked looking at him in unison

"I need to talk to you two" he said

"Can't you wait, I mean it'll be rude to leave the ladies when they don't know anything about us except our names" Joe said

"No, we will meet them again, since they are Miley's friends right ladies?" he said looking at them

"Yes, of course" Emiley replied

"Fine" Joe and Nick said giving up as they followed Kevin but before they go out the room they turned at us and waved

"We'll see you later ladies" they said in unison

"JOE, NICK" we heard Kevin as they ran out the room leaving us laughing

"They're so cute, except that Kevin" Selena said

"I think that he thought they are flirting to much so he wanted to stop that before we notice it, and take a bad idea about them" Demi said

"How could we take a bad idea about them?" Emiley said

"Well, it's kinda impossible, but he was afraid that we will" Demi said again "What do you think Miley?"

"I think you are right Demi" I said half of my mind with them and half was in another place

"What do you think about Miles?" Selena asked me bringing the other half with them

"Huh? Nothing" I said smiling at her as the three of them laughed "Why are you laughing?"

"I told you to be ready to fall in love, and you didn't hear me" Selena said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Nothing Miley, you just lost in his eyes and…" She said while they were still laughing

"Who do you mean?" I asked even thought I knew that she mean Nick, cause he was the one that I took a little bit longer time shacking his hand than his brothers

"Who? Nick of course" Demi said

"No, No, you're wrong, I was just surprised when he pushed Joe, and took my hand instead of him" I said

"That because he was flirting with you" Emiley said

"Did he? I didn't notice that" I said innocently but I felt a weird feeling inside me

**Nick's P.O.V.**

"What did you two do?" Kevin said trying not to yell at us

"What do you mean?" Joe asked

"What do I mean? You were flirting with them" he said yelling a bit

"So?" I said wanting to reach his point

"So? We don't know them yet they may be take a wrong idea about us" He said

"How do they take bad idea about us? The bad idea which they will take will be about you not me and Joe" I said as Joe smiled

"What?" Kevin asked

"Well, they were dealing with it till you decided to talk to us" Joe replied

"Yes, I think that they thought we are cute, you must change your old mind Kev" I said

"But guys you could wait till we know them better, I mean Nick pushed Joe to introduce himself only?"

"Hey, I couldn't help, she's beautiful, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" I said trying to make him angrier, as Joe understood me and smiled

"Whoa, whoa, not that fast lover boy, and she'll be your step sister" Kevin said

"Kev, don't you think that you're over reacting?" Joe said as I nodded

"No, and you know what, I'm just wasting my time with you" he shocked his head and walked away leaving us

"Do you think that we should go back to the girls or what?" I asked Joe

"I think we should, I mean we don't have another thing to do, the wedding is in half an hour" he said as we turned to go back to the girls' room "Hey Nick, Why did you push me there?" he smirked

"I told you, she is beautiful and you can say that I was trying to just impress or flirt" I said

"Did you felt for her so fast? From the first look?"

"I don't call it 'falling' it's just 'trying to impress' just to have fun, I don't say that I'm gonna play with her feelings or something, I won't go that far, I won't ask any girl out, unless I liked her" I said as he nodded, when we reached the room, we heard them laughing which stopped when we entered throw the opened door

"Why did you stop? Should we go?" Joe asked

"No, no, we're just stopped" Demi said

"Or were you talking about us?" Joe smirked

"About you? Why would we talk about you?" Selena (I think that is her name) said

"Because we are awesome" He said as they laughed

"Don't be so sure about yourself Mr." Miley said giggling

"Do you say we're not awesome or hot?" I said trying to show some break in my voice just to make them laugh

"Not really" she said

"Thanks very much, you know what? Even though you're very beautiful but you really know how to make a guy upset" I said as she blushed a little

We stayed with them till Kevin came and told us that the wedding was about to start, then the girls started to check their make up and outfit for the last time before the wedding

**So, what do you think? This chapter was only about the first impression for both families, and what do they think about each other, Nick don't really like Miley, he was just being the gentle man, who always complement, just like Joe**

**Review, Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

The wedding was so beautiful, when Kevin told us that it's about to start, we checked our appearance and went there, Dad and Denise were so gorgeous together, I think that it wasn't a bad idea after all, I mean her sons are cute and she is nice, there is n problem till now

Anyway Dad and Denise are going to Hawaii after the wedding party in our new house which we are in now, they are going to stay there for two weeks because they can't leave us alone for a long time, but they hired a nanny to take care of us, like we are kids, Kevin is the oldest one so they told us to obey him, Ugh I can't obey that guy, not that he is going to take wrong decisions or something but I can't do something that I don't want to do, which I think is gonna happen, I can see that his personality is different from mine, Joe and Nick have a cute one, it's not similar to mine but near enough

"Hey Miles, what do you think about that marriage now?" Demi asked me cutting me from my thoughts

"I think it's great" I replied smiling at her

"Then you changed your mind after meeting the guys, right?"

"Kinda of"

"Ok, then where is your room?"

"I really don't know, let's ask dad" I said as I went to dad who was talking with Denise and some from friends

"Hey dad, where am I gonna sleep?" I asked him

"Oh, yeah we forgot to show them there rooms, Denise would do that please?" he said

"Yeah sure, Miley look for the others and meet me up stairs, while I put final décors in the rooms" she said to me as I nodded and turned to Demi, and started looking for them, I found Joe and Nick of course talking with Selena and Emiley and Kevin was sitting with Jackson on a couch behind them, as I went to Joe and Nick

"What are you talking about?" I asked them all as I reached them

"Nothing important, Hey Demi" Joe said

"Hey" she replied nervously as I smiled

"Ok, your mom want us to meet her up stairs to show us our rooms, Kevin Jackson come on if you want to sleep tonight" I said as we headed upstairs, all of us, even my friends

"Well, guys, since there are only three rooms and you are five, that mean that there are gonna be someone alone, and since Miley is the only girl, then she will be alone, okay" Denise said when she saw us

"What? Why? Why her?" Joe complained

"Joe she is the only girl, isn't that obvious?"

"But she is our step sister" he replied

"That doesn't mean that you're not gonna try to date or flirt with her, Kevin told me" she said as Joe and Nick looked at Kevin a threatening look and we laughed "I don't blame you, okay? Beside there is nothing prevent the guy to date his step sister, I mean she isn't your real sister, not I'm saying to you to date her, but she can't stay in the same room with one of you" Denise said

"Then why don't she stay with Jackson? Her real brother" Joe argued again

"Then who would stay in a room alone?" she asked

"ME" the three of them said in unison

"See? You're gonna fight over it, so the best choice is to put Miley in her own room and every two of you boys share one"

"Then I'll stay with Joe" Nick said

"Yeah, I'll stay with Nick" Joe agreed

"Ok, whatever" Denise said "Now let me show you your rooms" she said as she turned towards the corridor the rooms were divided on the two sides of the wall two on the right and two on the left "The first one on the left is ours, and the second is Miley's" she said as we entered mu room, the walls were pink and there was a bed in the middle and there was a window which you can see the garden from it, and a couch under the window, and the closet was next to the door, it was beautiful "What do you think Miles?"

"I like it, it's really good" I replied as I saw mu suitcases next to the closet, I'll unpack it after they leave

"OK, let's see the rest rooms" Denise said walking out "The room opposite Miley's is Nick and Joe's she said as we entered the room which has blue walls, and two beds at the two sides of the room and next to each bed a closet and there was a window between the beds and there was two guitars which remind me that I didn't see mine

"Hey, where's my guitar?" I asked Denise

"Your dad thought that you need a new one, so it'll arrive tomorrow evening"

"Thanks" I said as I hugged her

"Now to Kevin and Jacksons' room" she said as we went to the first room at the right it was the same as Joe and Nick's except the green walls and there was one guitar which is Kevin's

"Denise come and say goodbye to the guests, they're leaving" I heard dad's voice echo from down stairs as we all went down stairs

After all the guests leave, the door bell rang

"I think it's Sendy, your nanny" dad said as I rolled my eyes and opened the door, to find a woman who wears glasses and put her hair up as a pony tail and wearing a grey blouse and skirt

"Can I meet your parents?" she asked coldly as I went back to my dad, they talked for a while, then she entered and my dad started to introduce us to her

"This is my son Jackson, and my daughter Miley and their step brothers Nick and Joe and Kevin" he said pointing at us as she nodded without even smiling

"And those girls?" she said referring to Demi, Selena and Emiley

"They are my friends" I answered

"What are they doing here?" the asked coldly, I don't like that woman

"Obviously they are with me" I answered as they all smiled

"OK, you can go now Mr. and Mrs. Stewart" she said

"Ok, bye guys, take care of yourself" Denise said as she hugged us all

"Have fun, we'll be okay" Joe said as dad hugged us then they finally left

"Okay children, here is the rules, No staying awake after 11:00 PM, No romantic movies, No hanging out without telling me where are you going and with whom and when'll you return, and No returning after 9:00 PM, No sleep overs out, if you want bring your friends here, but you're not going to sleep out, any questions?" she said as we all froze, and Joe raised his hand asking for a permission t ask a question

"What do you want?" she asked him

"Can we eat?" he said as we all prevent our laughs

"What do you mean?" she asked in a threatening way

"It was obvious, we can't do anything, so can we eat?" he replied

"Only healthy food, No junk food" she said

"Why?" I asked

"I think you know it's not healthy" she said as she looked at me as she want to slap me across the face

"OK, can I go unpack my suitcases?" I asked

"Do whatever you want except those things" she said as she went to the kitchen

"Where are you gonna sleep?" Nick asked her

"At your parents' room" she said and completed her way to the kitchen

I went up stairs with my friends and the four boys, but everyone to his room

"Wow, what are you gonna do with this woman?" Emiley asked me

"I think that I'm gonna avoid her" I replied, then and we started unpacking my clothes and put it in my closet, when we finished we laid on my bed and started talking about that evil which I'm stuck with for two weeks, then we heard a knock on the door, as we stood up and opened the door to see the four boys

"Can we enter?" Jackson asked as I let them in as we sat on the bed or on the floor or on the couch

"That woman needs to take a lesson" Joe said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"How could she prevent us from those things, our parents never did this, am I right?" Nick said as we all nodded

"Hey Guys, you hate her right?" Demi said as we nodded "And it's summer, what about having some fun with her?" I smiled when I understood what she means

"Dem, you are awesome" I yelled

"I don't understand" Kevin said

"We can make tricks on her, bother her, then she'll hate the day that Dad called her" I said smiling

"That's gonna be great" Nick said

"Hey, what about one of you stay here with me?" I asked looking at the girls "I know that your tricks are amazing"

"Sorry Miles I can't, you know my mother, she is gonna say that there is no reason" Selena said as she looked at me apologizing

"I can't too, my dad is tired and I need to stay with him while mom take care of the house and my little sister" Emiley said with the same look which Selena had

"Well, I guess I can" Demi said, as I smiled "I'll call my mom and tell her" she said as she took her cell phone from her burse and dialed the number, and talked for a while before hanging up looking at me smiling "Well, I'll stay the two weeks with you" she said as I hugged her

"Great, that mean we're six, which will be defiantly torture to her" Nick said as we all smiled our evil smiles

**So what do you think? They all became friends so fast, and that is great, right? I mean all of this is just the begging of the story and I really try not to take so long to start the real events, you know what I mean? I hope that the story begin after 2 chapters or something, just wait and please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh, I'm so sorry for that mess, I really don't know how did I put another chapter, which is of another story, I'm sorry I was just not in a good mood yesterday, and I didn't notice till I red that review, sorry :D**

**So here is real chapter, sorry**

**Chapter 4 **

**At the next day…. Nick's P.O.V.**

I woke up at 8:00 I looked at Joe's bed and found him still sleep, so I stood up and went to the bathroom which exists in each room fortunately, and took a shower, and took my guitar and went to the house garden, as I reached the house door I felt somebody's hand on mine, I turned to see the evil staring at me

"Where are you going?" she asked

"The garden" I replied

"Ok, I but my eyes on you" she said as she walked away and I prevented my laughs hardly, I went to the garden searching for the best place to set and I found Miley setting under a tree with her guitar too, so I went there, and I found her singing but with a low voice may be to not wake them up, but her voice was great, when she finished I went and sat next to her

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Listening to you" I said as she smiled and blushed a little "So who did you write that song to?" I asked

"My mom" she sighed

"You miss her?"

"A lot"

"Yeah I miss my dad too, when did your mother died?"

"From 8 years, when I was only eight, and you?"

"From 2 years, I was 14"

"I wanna see her very bad"

"Yes Miley but this is life, one day for you and one on you"

"It seems like they are all on me"

"That because you think about her all the time, try and think about something else"

"I can't, can you?"

"Well, I try, but I learned to push it away when I'm happy, maybe you'll too, if you tried"

"Ok, I'll try"

"So, let's talk about something else, oh and your voice is amazing"

"Thanks, do you sing too?"

"Sometimes, I love music, me and my brothers"

"I think we'll be good together, Jackson didn't love music that much, so I was always singing lonely, but we can form a band, oh what about form an annoying band and bother that evil, Demi loves the music too?"

"Actually, it sounds great, we'll ask them when they wake up"

"Well, Um… how many girlfriends have you got?"

"About 30 or something"

"What?"

"I'm kidding, only 2"

"Why did you leave them?"

"Well Linda wasn't my kind, and Rachael was very annoying?"

"What do you mean annoying?"

"She was talking to me every 5 minutes and wake me up from 7 am just because she missed me"

"That means she loved you"

"But she was the one who started the breaking up thing"

"How?"

"She asked me what the most thing I hate about her, somehow it turned to a fight I really can't remember, then I broke up with her"

"You didn't really love them, right?"

"I don't think so, enough about me, your turn" I said but I noticed that her smile faded a little and she sighed

"Well, I had 2 too"

"Then?"

"The first Danny was flirting with every girl he laid his eyes on her, so I broke up with him"

"And the second?"

"It was Jack, he broke up with me because he found that he doesn't love me, but I thought I did"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't say you're sorry it's okay, it hurt me that time but now I'm okay"

"Ok, Um… how many songs did you write?"

"I don't count but about 20 or something"

"Yeah me too"

We talked a lot till we got tired and we went back to the house it was 10 and nobody waked up yet so we just made our breakfast and ate it and turned on the TV we didn't find something interested so we decided to watch a movie, of course she chose a chick flick but I argued with her, till we saw high school musical 2 at least not very girly, when we finished the movie it was about 12 and they didn't wake up yet so we decided to wake them up, I went to our room to try with Joe and she went to her room to try with Demi, when they finally wake up we went to Jackson and Kevin, Jackson didn't wake up till she put some water on his face, so he started running after her in the whole house, but he gave up at the end

When we were all awake we told them about the plan of the annoying band and they agreed with us

"That'll be good" Demi said

"I'm in, even though I'm not interested with that music thing but anything to bother that woman" Jackson said

"Ok, let's start" Joe said

"Kevin where's my drums?" I asked

"In my room" he answered

"Cool" I said as I went and got them and I found everybody standing in the hall holding their guitars, and since I took the drums Jackson took my guitar even though he don't know how to play it, but that what we need, we started screaming and playing random tones and I hit my drums hardly without any tone and Jackson started singing any word he could think of

"STOP" Sendy yelled at us but we completely ignored her "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?" she yelled in a higher voice, so we stooped

"What do you want?" Miley said, Wow that girl have nerve

"What the hell are you doing? Trying to make that house fall over us?" she yelled but looking at Miley

"Well, there is no law prevents singing" I said

"My LAW" she yelled again

"But that wasn't at the list of the things that we're not allowed to do" Miley said again making her angrier

"Isn't it obvious that I don't want any noise here?" she said trying to act calm but that was too hard

"Noise? We love the music" I said

"That's it I ground you two" she said pointing at me and Miley

"You have no right to do that" I said

"Yeah you are not any of our parents" Miley agreed with me

"Oh yeah? Watch me, you'll make us the food of the next week, and clean the house for the next 3 days, and that's only till now" she said in a voice which we knew that if we said any other word she'll kick us out of the house, so I shut mu mouse, and so did Miley

**Miley's P.O.V.**

She was serious about that we are grounded, she didn't but her hands in the kitchen for the dinner, and we all were starving so I went with Demi to prepare the dinner but when she saw Demi she said that she'll ground her too if she took Nick's place, so she went back to the hall and sent Nick instead of her

"I think we had to do what she said" he said when he walked to the kitchen

"Yeah I know" I replied

"Do you know how to cook?"

"At all" I said as I shocked my head "It was always dad he took that position"

"Neither do I, what should we do?"

"I don't know let's just try, but it's not now, I mean there's nothing hard at the dinner, right?"

"Yeah"

We started making some juice and eggs but we forgot to put salt in it so it was awful, and the juice needed more sugar, so we took a lot of hits from the guys

"If that was the dinner, what are we gonna do at the lunch, and for the next week? Really?" he said as I smiled, we were washing the dishes after the awful dinner

"What about going to the kitchen and pretend we're cooking, and order some food from any restaurant?"

"Wow, you really have good ideas, but if she found out we'll be in a big trouble, she prevented the junk food"

"How will she know?"

"By don't smell the smell of the food we're cooking"

"Oh yeah, Um…. Oh we could order it before going to the kitchen and go there waiting, I mean the delivery guy will come from the kitchen door, and then we'll stay there for a while when they could smell it, right?"

"You're genius"

"You're with Miley Stewart" I smiled

"Then who'll pay for the junk food?"

"Ok, it was me who thought of the idea, so you pay" I said

"What? No No, never gonna happen but we'll share the money, okay?"

"Fine"

Nick is the most one of his brothers that I made a deep friendship with, it maybe even the fastest friendship I make in my entire life, I knew him only yesterday and we act like best friends, I like Joe and Kevin too, but Nick is the most, maybe because we're in the same age and can understand each other

**So, what do you think? I'm sorry that I'm making it long, but I need to show how is things going between the group of teens before the story begin, and I promise you that there will be one more chapter before we involve in the real story :D**

**So, did you see my new story under the name of "You'll be mine"? **

**Well, if you didn't read it, please read and tell me what do you think about it**

**Well, what about play the 'song and movie of the day' thing?**

**Ok, what do you think for the song of the day?**

**-I say: vesper's goodbye, (Nick Jonas and the administrations 2010) ;D-**

**And what about the movie of the day?**

**-I say: Home alone (Just remembered it, and I don't care if it is kinda old :D)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

Today we did our plan, at the first they were surprised at how much we improved at cooking suddenly, but we told them that yesterday was only a joke, and surprisingly they believed us, we'll tell them , but we wanted to mess with them a little, Selena and Emiley are coming to visit us today at 5:oo pm, and it's 4:50 now, so there's ten minutes to get ready to that night as they're gonna stay over the night, and only that night, I don't know where are we gonna sleep, I mean we'll be eight with at least 3 rooms, except if we kicked Sendy out of her room and let her sleep in the hall, or we'll sleep in the hall, I'm making the pop corn now, Demi told me the suitable amount of salt, so I'll blame her if they complained

"Coming" I said as I heard the door bell, knowing that it's them "Hey, glad that you made it, even it's only one night, but better than nothing" I said as I welcomed them

"Hey girls" Joe said

"Hey Joe" they said

"Hey don't be so happy you're not allowed to stay awake all the night" I heard that annoying voice I turned to see her walking to the upstairs, probably her room, and Nick, Jackson and Kevin were going down stairs, so the eight of us in the hall now

"We need to get rid of her" I said

"How?" Kevin said

"What about sleeping pills or poison?" Emiley said as we laughed

"No seriously Em." I said

"Ok, what's about our second trick on her?" Jackson said smiling his evil smile

"What do you mean?" Joe asked

"Well, do you remember when she said that she has a brother which is in somewhere away from here about 2 hours?" Jackson said

"Yeah when she threatened us to send us to him?" Demi said

"Exactly, what if here dear brother is in the hospital and want to see her badly, would she leave him?" Jackson said as we got what he mean

"Jackson you're evil, that won't be right" I said angrily

"Are you kidding that would be awesome" Nick said

"No it won't, and when she go there and find nothing she'll yell at us and maybe hang us on the outer gate to everyone see what happen when we tried to mess with her" I said

"Yeah and she'll come back so we won't have that fun, only tortured her" Selena said

"No, if we send her when she think that we are in the bed , first she won't doubt it is us, and second when she arrive there it'll be too late and her brother won't let her travel at that time" Joe said

"Look, I won't involve myself in this thing, do what you want, but I don't want to feel guilty" I said

"Ok, we'll" Nick said as Jackson and Joe nodded

"You know what, I guess you're right, and by that we'll do her a favor by letting her see her brother again" Emiley said pointing to them

"Ok, here is the plan, when she tell us to sleep we wait 30 or 45 minutes then Joe call her, since he can change his voice, and girls you'll sleep here in the hall, Emiley you answer the phone and put her on the line with Joe, of course we'll be pretending to be asleep, then she'll go and we have a great night" Jackson said

"Deal" Emiley said

After about 15 minutes she came and told us to sleep, the boys went up stairs and we laid on the floor or the couch, and after about 35 minutes the phone rang after the third ring Emiley answered and then she went up stairs to tell Sendy it's for her and came back after 30 seconds, then after 5 minutes we heard Sendy walking down and I felt her shaking me as I pretend to be surprised and just woke up

"What's up?" I said in a sleepy voice

"My brother's wife is gonna have her baby now and he needs me there, so I have to go, are you gonna be okay alone?" she said

"Yeah, we'll, Um… sure, we can depend on ourselves" I said

"Okay, I'm gonna go and you back to sleep" she said as I heard her opening the door and closing it behind her, then her car moving away, then we stood up and went up stairs to the guys laughing, Emiley knocked on Nick and Joe's door room, Joe opened surprised

"What are you doing here? Go away before she hears you" he whispered pushing us

"What do you mean? She went for her brother's wife, and by the way your voice was so different from normal, how did you do this?" Emiley asked laughing

"What? I didn't call yet" Joe said confused, and so we came

"Then that was here actual brother?" I asked

"I don't know, let's ask Jackson if he called" Joe said as we went and knocked there door, and Jackson opened

"What? Did you call? Did it work?" he asked exciting, so he didn't call, and we looked at each other and started laughing hardly, our little plan became real, and now no guilty feeling, thanks god, and Jackson and Kevin looked confused, then we explained to them and they shared the laugh with us

"So, are we going to stay all the night laughing? Let's go have some fun" Nick said and we all nodded and walked down stairs

We started playing different games, we had a really good time, it was the best night in this house and suddenly the phone rang

"Everybody, stop talking we supposed to be sleeping" I said, as I heard the silence in the room and picked the phone

"Hello?" I said in a fake sleepy voice

"Sorry, I woke you up, but I'm gonna stay here for a longer time, my brother's wife is very tired, so I'm gonna come back tomorrow evening, are you going to be okay by yourselves?" I heard Sendy's voice as I smiled widely while hearing her

"Yeah, it's alright" I replied sleepy

"Ok, bye now, they need me" she said and hung the phone

"YES" I yelled jumping up and down

"What happened?" Kevin asked

"SHE IS GONNA STAY THERE UNTIL TOMORROW EVENING" I said in excitement

"NO WAY" Nick said not believing me

"WAY" I replied as we all started screaming and jumping, then when we calmed down we started laughing about our attitude and continued our games, which ended up with us sleeping in the hall, Kevin and Selena on the seats (each one took two seats to be comfortable), and Jackson on the cough, and me, Emiley, Demi, Joe and Nick on the floor

I woke up the next day at ten o'clock to find that me, Joe, Emiley and Nick are the only who still asleep, and the others were staring at us

"What are you doing staring at us?" I asked as I sat down on the floor

"Trying to know who the cutest one while sleeping" Demi answered

"And what did you found?" I asked standing up

"Nothing, all of you aren't interesting" Jackson replied as Kevin laughed

"Ok, you'll not have a 'good morning'" I replied while walking towards the bathroom as I heard them yell "Who cares" and I rolled my eyes and entered the bathroom getting ready to have my shower

After I finished I walked out and found they all awake

"Good morning Miles" Emiley said as I smiled at her, and we said our good mornings, then I started to prepare the breakfast with the girls, after we had the breakfast we went out to the garden and started playing hide and seek, I had a lot of fun, especially when Joe was trying to find us as me and Nick and Demi, went out to the street, and bought ice cream, while he was searching for us at the whole garden

My relationship with the boys was really fine, especially with Nick, and I noticed that Joe is looking at Demi more than the normal

"So, I think that you and Joe are really great friends" I asked Nick as we were setting in the kitchen waiting for the delivery man to get us our orders, as the guys didn't figure out our plan which was very stupid from them

"Yeah, we're good" he replied

"I noticed his looks at Demi, it's obvious he likes her"

"What? How did you know?"

"I told you from his looks at her"

"Yes he is, didn't you notice any other thing?"

"Any other thing like what?" I asked confused

"Nothing, I was just asking" he replied a little disappointed

"Okay, why doesn't he ask her out?"

"I don't know, ask him"

"Sure, you know what? You're the most one in your brothers that I made a strong friendship with"

"Yeah, that's because I'm adorable" he said cockily

"No, you're not" I said playfully, then we heard a small knock on the kitchen's door, and I opened it and paid for the food to the delivery guy then turned to Nick

"Let's give them our food, which we definitely prepared" he said standing up as I laughed

**Ok, they're all having fun together, but things will change the next chapter, most of it is drama, and the story will begin (Finally) but, I told you that I need to show how things was between them, before the story begin**

**So, tell me what do you think about it**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Miley's P.O.V.**

The two weeks passed fast, and now here we are all of us at the airport waiting for Dad and Denise to reach from Hawaii, me and Nick had became best friends, and we used to make tricks on the other with Demi in our side, Dad and Denise's plane supposed to reach from about half an hour or more but there's nothing till now

"I'll go check in the reception about the plane" Kevin said

"I'll come with you" Jackson said as they started walking away leaving me with Nick, Joe and Demi

"I'm worried" I said

"About what?" Demi asked

"Dad and Denise"

"Don't worry maybe the plane stopped in any country or something" Nick said wrapping his arm around my shoulder, as we saw Jackson and Kevin coming back looking at the ground, when they reached us they didn't speak

"What did they tell you?" Joe asked, with no replay Jackson looked at me with an apologetic look "Guys TELL US" Joe yelled worried

"The plane… has fallen and they can't find it" Kevin whispered but we all heard him clearly, as I saw a tear fall down his left cheek, and Jackson hid his face in his arms to hide the fact that he's crying, as I felt the tears starting to form in my eyes

"NO, NO, IT CAN'T BE" I yelled as I buried my face in Nick chest who was next to me crying, as he wrapped his arms around me rubbing my back letting me wet his shirt with my tears trying to calm me down, as Demi hugged me from the back

"Are you sure about that?" Nick asked Jackson and Kevin trying to calm me and him down

"If we weren't Nick, would we say that?" Kevin said angrily, as I continued crying hardly, I don't know how could I live without my dad around me, helping me, and be with me when I'm sad, and all of the things dad helped me in

At the home we all sat there in a deadly silence, everyone in his own thoughts about the accident, I sat on the couch next to Nick on my left and on my right was Demi who held me tightly in her arms, I was crying silently

"So what are we gonna do in our life now?" Joe asked sadly

"You, Nick and Miley have to complete your school, I and Kevin are going to look for a job, until we find a one, we are going to live on my dad's money in the bank" Jackson answered as Kevin nodded

"But even if you found jobs are you going to deal with 3 teens and the food for five?" Nick asked

"Nick they're two and so were dad and your mother" I said as they nodded nervously

"Miles you need to have some rest go and have some sleep" Demi whispered to me

"No Demi, I just can't sleep any more, I can't keep them out of my mind" I answered crying harder as she wrapped my back

"Just try Miles" she replied standing up taking me along with her, and we walked upstairs to my room, as she sat me on the bed and picked out her phone calling her mom telling her about what happened and that she need to stay the night here, then sat down next to me as she laid me down on the bed as I closed my eyes, and she covered my body with the blanket and I felt asleep quickly

It's now a month since that accident and the airport didn't find the place of the plane yet they think that it sank in the sea, but they didn't find it yet

Jackson is still looking for a job while Kevin found a place for a guitar player in a band, so he interviewed and got the job two weeks ago, me and Nick are the most affected by the accident, we didn't move on till now, but I decided that I must accept the fact, even it's so hard but I must move on, I talked with him about that yesterday and he agreed with me, we spend most of our times together, because we really understand each other, we are alike, we have a lot of things in common between us, we love music, we are sensitive, and since we talk a lot I found out that he was the one who was against the wedding at the first, like I did.

Demi refused to let me and go to her house when we heard about the accident, she went home just the last week, after I told her that I'm okay, but she still come to visit us, she even helping us make the lunch and the dinner, since we are horrible, Joe, me, Nick and Demi are the ones who make all the cooking, because Kevin is busy at his job, and Jackson is busy looking for a job, so Demi learned some recipes from her mother and taught them to us, actually we are improving at cooking, when they knew that we weren't cooking the whole time, they got angry and started chasing us in the whole house, we locked ourselves in my room for about five hours till the calmed down, it was from the few times we laugh about something after that accident which changed our lives 180 degree

The school will start the next week, we're going to go to a school three blocks from here, it's not the school that I used to go, so my friends aren't with me, they tried their hard to convince their parents to come with me to this school, finally they agreed, which make me feel that things are going to be okay, I'll walk to school with Nick and Joe, Joe is older than us by a year, he's a very cool guy, he's funny and intelligent and he understand me too, but not like Nick and Demi do, I think that maybe because I spend a lot of time with them more than Joe, but maybe because we are at the same age and have a lot of things in common

"Hey Miley" Nick said as he came to my room and I looked at him and smiled "What are you doing?" he said as he sat next to me on my bed, I was sitting in a the middle of the bed as I put my hands on my knees hugging them

"Just thinking" I replied

"About what?" he answered

"Everything, now why did you come here?" I asked looking at him smiling as he smiled back

"Jackson just came and told us that he found a job" he replied happily

"Really? What's he gonna do?" I asked a little excited

"He said that he got his job back at Rico's" he said trying to remember

"Rico? I thought that he asked him about the job at the first" I said confused

"I don't know, I told you what e said" he said as I heard a knock on the door and Jackson's head appeared after he opened the door then he entered

"I came to tell you about the job, but apparently I'm late" he said looking at Nick, smiling

"Yes you're, but didn't you ask Rico about the job the first one?" I asked him

"Yeah, I did, but he didn't know about the accident, when he knew he thought that I need it, so he called me and told me that I can have it" he replied proudly

"Wait, did you just said that Rico was kind?" I asked as he nodded "Wow, I didn't thought that this day will come" I said as they laughed

"Nick, I need your help" Joe yelled from their room, as Nick excused us and left the room leaving me with Jackson

"I'm happy for you bro" I said to Jackson as he came and sat next to me on the spot where Nick was sitting seconds ago

"Thanks, now enough about me, I see that you and Nick are great friends" he smiled

"Yeah, we understand each other" I answered

"My little Miley is growing up" he said in southern accent

"What do you mean?" I asked him confused

"You two like each other" he answered as it was the most obvious thing in the world

"What? No, we're just friends" I answered as he looked at me a weird look, and I knew that he doesn't believe me

"Ok, as you like" he said as he stood up and left the room shocking his head

Like him? What was he thinking about? Me and Nick are friends, great friends, I know we became very close in less than two months, but that because we understand each other and we're similar, like I said before

He's cute and sensitive, he like the music, his curly brown hair is breathtaking, when I look in his eyes I can read him very well, and I like the degree of his brown chocolate eyes, and… oh my god… what am I saying?... I… I think I like him… but no, no, how could I like him? We're like brother and sister to each other, oh my god, I didn't fall for anyone since that stupid Jack, and when I fall again, I fall for mu step brother! Stupid Miley, I know we're not blood related but he sees me as his sister, and I saw him like my brother, until Jackson opened my eyes, and I found my way to talk to my heart, and it just told me that I like him

**Nick's P.O.V.**

When I went to our room , I saw Joe laying on his bed, his hands under his head, staring at the ceiling

"What do you want?" I said as I sat on my bed

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you" he said as he looked at me

"Talk to me? Well, we're close and everything, but it's the first time you be the one who wants to talk, not me" I replied

"Yeah, I know, but you're the one who'll understand me" he answered as he went back to staring at the ceiling

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" I asked as I went and closed the door, then went back to my bed and laid on it

**Well, I know there were a lot of drama here, but that where the story begins, they face their lives without any parents, and at least Miley knew that she likes him, isn't that an improvement? :D **

**So, what do you think Joe wants from Nick? I'm working on the 7****th**** chapter now, and I know what will it be about, so please review, and I promise that when I find the first review, and I finish the chapter, I'll update **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Nick's P.O.V.**

"_Ok, what do you want to talk about?" I asked as I went and closed the door, then went back to my bed and laid on it _

"Me and you" he answered making me confused

"What do you mean?" I asked him

"Nick, you like Miley, don't you" he said as I shocked by his statement which was like he's telling me, not asking me

"What? No" I said as he looked at me and raised an eyebrow "Ok, Ok, but don't tell anybody" I gave up, because I figured out that I can't hide anything from Joe, he read me like a book

"Nick, how the heck could I tell anyone about that?" he said shocking his head

"Just saying, but Joe I don't know if that right or wrong, I mean she's my step sister" I said worried as he smiled

"There's nothing wrong, she's not blood related to us" he said as I relaxed a little bit

"Yes, but she doesn't like me that way, she sees me only as her brother" I replied

"Did you ever ask her?" he asked me as I looked at him and put my hands under my head

"No"

"Then don't judge" he shot "Maybe you need to tell her"

"No, what if she doesn't like me, I can't lose her friendship"

"Then what? Let her go?"

"No, but at least not now, maybe I'll drop hints or try to know her opinion about me, or maybe I'll just watch her attitude with me, it mat tell if she like me or not, right?"

"Yeah, maybe, but you know what, everybody here, even her friends, think that you two like each other"

"What? Are you talking about us behind our backs?" I winded my eyes

"Yeah, kinda of, and you know what, I really believe that she likes you" he sighed sadly

"Why are you not happy? Don't tell me that you like her too, cause I think that you like Demi" I smirked as I saw her eyes widen and didn't move his stare from the ceiling

"Well, that was the other thing I wanted to talk to you about" he said as he relaxed

"Go on bro I hear you" I said as I rolled and laid on my side to face him

"Nick, I think I like her, but I don't know what to do" Joe said

"Well, I know that she'll kill me for telling you that, but Miley said that, she thinks that you two like each other, and I agree with her" I answered him

"Yeah, but what if she wasn't?"

"Joe, Miley is her best friend, she must know her very well, and she was talking like it was a fact not a subject she is asking for my opinion about"

"Well, maybe you're right"

"Come on bro, you always had the nerve to tell the girls about your true feelings, not like your little brother" I said as he smiled

"Trust me, you'll have this nerve very soon"

**After 6 days, still Nick P.O.V.**

"Nick, open the door" Miley yelled from upstairs, as Jackson and Kevin was still in their jobs and Joe is sleeping, maybe she's changing her clothes or something

"Ok" I said as went to the door and opened it to greet Demi, Emiley and Selena "Hello girls, come on, Miley is in her room, I guess she's coming soon" I said as I opened the door wider to let them enter

"Who is it, Nick?" Miley said as I heard her footsteps on the staircase "Oh, hey girls, what's up?" she said as she walked in the room and said her welcomes to everyone of them, then we all went to the living room and Demi opened the T.V.

"Oh, I like that show, it's my favorite" Emiley yelled in excitement as I rolled my eyes

"Yeah, mine too" Demi said

"Really? Do you really love that thing?" Miley asked them as they shot her a look of disbelief

"Yeah, I don't like it too" Selena said as they looked at her the same look and I rolled my eyes making Miley and Selena laugh, and Demi and Emiley to shot me a threatening glare

"Ok, Ok, I'm out of that subject" I said holding my hands in front of me in defense "So, what about preparing the lunch?" I asked changing the subject as I looked at Miley and Selena as they nodded and stood up as me and we went to the kitchen leaving the other two talking about the show they're watching

"Miley are you okay?" I heard Selena saying after about half an hour as I turned to see Miley holding her head and closing her eyes and about to fall, as I went to hold her

"I'm okay" she said "I just need some rest"

"Do you want me to talk you to your room?" I asked her

"No, thank you, I know the way" she smiled and left the kitchen, and I kept staring at her while she was climbing up the stairs

"You like her, aren't you?" I heard Selena saying behind me as I winded my eyes for a second before turning to face her, but I didn't know what to say I was speechless, I opened my mouth trying to find any words, but there weren't any, so I closed it again as she laughed "I knew it"

"Knew what?" I asked her, finally when I found some words

"That you like her" she smiled "Why don't you tell her?"

"I don't know" I said knowing that there is no way to deny the truth "What if she wasn't like me back? I'll just ruin our friendship"

"But, she likes you"

"Did she tell you that?" I asked in a hope

"No, but I know Miley, even if she don't show it, but she like you, she just doesn't show you it, but for me it's very obvious"

"But why does she hide it?"

"Maybe for the same reason you do, and maybe she didn't find out yet"

"Didn't find out yet?" I repeated in as I didn't understand what she said, and she laughed

"Yeah, Miley take some time to admit to herself that she's falling for someone" she explained

"Then, what can I do?"

"Maybe you need to make her find out that she likes you"

"Huh?"

"I mean you need to make her know that you're the one for her, to make her know that she likes you, to admit it to herself, I mean if she didn't admit it to herself"

"How the hell would I make her know that? Talk to her after the lunch 'Oh, hey Miley, I'm the one you like'?" I said as she shot me a look making me stop

"No, silly, make her jealous, maybe if she saw you with another girl she'll know that you're the one for her"

"But, I don't want to date any girl without liking her" I said, then an idea jumped to my head and I looked at her, and smiled widely, and she looked at me worried about my next statement "So, Selena, you love Miley and want her happiness, right?" I said as I intertwined my hands together

"What do you want?" she asked

"Well, it won't hurt anyone if I dated a girl, who knows the whole story and want the happiness for her best friend, right?" I said as she looked at me a weird look, then she understood what I'm saying then shock her head hardly

"Come on, we'll just pretend to be dating, and remember it was your idea, and you want me and her to end up together, right?" I pleaded

"No, she'll kill me when she know the truth"

"We'll tell her then that it was me who made you, I mean this is the truth anyway"

"Nick, I'm not sure about that"

"Why? It's a great idea, and I'm good for hiding secrets, I mean we hid about you the fact about our cooking for 2 weeks" I laughed "We just need to keep it between me and you, and it'll work"

"Fine, but no kissing, okay?" she raised her fore figure at me

"Like I want to" I smirked

"Very funny, now let's finish the lunch"

"Wait, when well we start that thing?"

"I don't know, you tell me, it's you who made me, remember?"

"Ok, Ok, how about tomorrow, I'll ask her about you, and that I like you and want her help to ask you out"

"Whatever"

"Ok, tomorrow it's"

**Soooo, what do you think? Like it? Or hate it? And please tell me your opinion, what do you really think about it, and please please please please please please please REVIEW**

**Oh, I'll appreciate it if you checked my other stories ;D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews, and please check out my other stories, I think they're not that bad**

**Enjoy it**

**Chapter 8**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

Today was the first day of school, nothing really happened, even though I'm in a new school, but I have all my friends with me, besides Joe and Nick, which means we were 6 new kids, who hang with each other, and that made the other students staring at us, because we were together and having fun and don't talk to anybody else, I mean why do we need anybody else? Anyway, it wasn't a bad day

I walked to home with Nick and Joe as my other friends went to their homes to have some rest, saying that they'll come at the evening, when we reached home Kevin and Jackson were still at their works, so we were by ourselves, and we need to make the lunch too, we decided that we can't order food every day, to save the money, we need the money to survive now, Kevin and Jackson work their hard to bring us money, we founf two notes on the fridge, one from Kevin which reads that he won't be home till 6 at the evening, and the other from Jackson whish reads that he won't be home till 7, so we are alone till at least 6

"I'm going to take a nap" Joe said as he started walking up stairs

"Hey, what about the lunch? Are you leaving us alone, making lunch?" Nick complained

"YES" Joe yelled from their room

"It's not the big deal, Nick, we know how to make lunch now" I said as he nodded nervously

"What's up? Why are you nervous?" I narrowed my eyes as we left our backpacks on the floor and sat on the couch

"Um, I wanna ask you for… um some help" he said nervously

"What help?" I asked calmly trying to tell him that there's nothing to worry about

"Um, what about telling you, while making lunch?" he asked as he stood up and went to the kitchen before hearing my answer as I rolled my eyes and went after him

When I entered the kitchen I found him trying to cut some tomatoes, making salad, as I took some vegetables and started washing them, as my back was facing him

"So, what help did you need from me?" I broke the silence

"Um, yeah, about that, um, do you think that I can go out with Selena?" I heard him saying behind me, my eyes winded, and I was in shock for a second then I remembered that he was still here and want me to answer him, so I left the vegetables and took a breath without letting him notice that, and turned to face him with a wide smile, which I tried to turn in a smirk

"Little Nicky have a crush?" I asked him, even though I was burning inside

"I think that" he smiled weakly

**Nick's P.O.V.**

Maybe we need time longer than we thought, she seems happy, not even a little disappointed, it's even she's a great actor, or as Selena said that she doesn't know that she like me, _YET_, or she doesn't like me at all

"Well, you need to try with her" she said as she turned to continue whatever she was doing

"So, do you think she'll accept it?" I asked trying not to show the disappointed in my voice

"I don't know, and you won't know unless you tried" she said

"Ok, they said that they'll come today, right?" I asked as she nodded

"Well, maybe I'll ask her today"

"Great" she said as she turned and we completed the lunch without talking about that subject again

The girls came about 5 o'clock, after about 5 minutes, I took Miley to ask her how to ask Selena out, just to make sure that she isn't mad or something

"Miley, can I talk to you alone?" I said as she nodded and we headed to the kitchen "I'm confused, how can I ask her?" I asked as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before talking

"Just tell her you feelings" she answered a little angry

"Why are you angry?" I asked

"Because… your question is stupid" she answered as we left the kitchen and went back to the living room and we found the girls watching the T.V. with Joe

"Um… Selena, do you mind to talk to me for a second?" I asked not knowing what else to say as I saw Miley rolling her eyes, well she is right, I'm acting a little stupid

"Yeah, sure" Selena said as we went out in the garden "What happened?"

"Well, I don't know, her reaction was weird, when I told her that I want to ask you out, I think she was happy for me, and now I asked her how should I ask you, she seemed angry, and when I asked her why is she angry she told me that my question was stupid, she's confusing"

"So, you're supposed to be asking me out now?" she asked

"Yeah"

"Ok, about Miley maybe she is confused, I think she's jealous but didn't admit it to herself yet" she said and when I didn't reply she continued "Let's just enter there and tell them that I said yes, maybe you should tell her first, you know she supposed to be your best friend" she said as I nodded and we went there smiles on our faces

"Miley" I said as I went to her and took her to the kitchen, and put a huge grin on my face "She said yes" I said pretending to be happy, but actually focusing on her face reaction, and It wasn't feel comfortable when I saw a smile starting to appear on her face

"That's… that's great" she said as she hugged me "I'm happy for you" she said pulling away

"Thank you" I replied as we went to the living room again as we saw them hugging Selena then Miley joined them, as Joe gave me a confused look, and went upstairs wanting me to follow him, we entered our room

"What's wrong with you?" he asked as soon as we closed the door

"What?" I asked innocently

"What? Didn't you say that you like Miley?" he asked trying not to yell

"Yes, Joe, ok, I'll tell you, Selena figured out that I like Miley and she told me that she like me too, but Miley didn't tell her anything about that, and she said that she knows Miley and that Miley take some time to know that she likes someone, and that I must make her know that she like me, and I asked how, she told me that maybe if I went out with other girls, she'll be jealous, so I made her agree to be my fake date" I explained as fast as I could to avoid any interrupts from Joe

"Whoa, you're evil" he said as I smiled "So, this is all a game to make Miley realize that she likes you?" he asked as I nodded "But what if she already knows that she likes you?"

"Well, anyway, that plan is good, because that will show me if she likes me or not. Right?" I said as he nodded

When we went back down stairs, I went and sat next to Selena, as we all watched the movie which was on the T.V., I looked at Miley to see her staring at the T.V., I sighed and put my attention back on the T.V.

**Miley's P.O.V. **

He doesn't like me as I do, I knew that he sees me as his sister, not more, and what hurt more that since that he consider me as his best friend, then he'll tell me everything about their dates, and I won't be a good friend if I didn't hear him too, I need to tell someone about that, or I'll explode, where're you dad when I need you, I felt tears trying to appear in my corner of eyes, so I excused them saying that I have a headache and went to my room, as soon as I closed the door my tears started to run down my cheek, I cried for everything, I cried for my dad, for my mom, for Nick, for myself, I sat on my bed, and tried to calm myself down, when I heard a knock on the door

"Who is there?" I asked trying not to crack my voice

"It's me Demi" I heard her saying

"Come in" I said as the door opened and Demi entered and looked at me shocked

"Oh my gosh, Miley what's wrong?" she asked as she closed the door behind her and ran to me and hugged me, and I cried harder "Shh, calm down, everything is gonna be okay" she rubbing my back before pulling away and set on the bed looking at me waiting for me to tell her

"Demi, everything in my life is wrong" I said after I calmed down a little bit

"You like him, don't you?" she asked sympathetically, as I nodded slowly

"Yeah, but that's not the only reason for my crying" I said as paused and took a deep breath, before continuing "Well, it's the main reason, but I miss my dad very much, I miss his advices, I need him now, I need him to tell me what to do, he always knew how to fix my problems" I said sighing

"Yeah, but Miley, we are all here for you, me, Jackson, Emiley, Joe, Selena, Kevin and… Nick" she said as I smiled and rolled my eyes

"Yeah, but I can't tell them how I feel, maybe Emiley and Selena will think that I'm trying to steal him from her or something, besides I'll be a bad friend for both of them" I said as the tears started to form again in my eyes

"Yes, but Miley we all knew that he likes you, maybe he's like you, I mean take some time to notice that he likes someone"

"But he noticed that he like Selena" I said

"Maybe he'll notice later, but I'm sure that he like you" she said "And I'm sure that if your dad was here, he would say that you should move on and see another guy" she said as I raised an eyebrow "Well, he won't say that you should see another guy" she chuckled as I smiled and hugged her

"Thanks Demi, you helped me a lot"

"Hey, that's what friends for" she smiled as we pulled away

"And you know what, I think you're right, I should move on" I smiled at her as she returned the smile

**So, Miley will move on, will that work? And will Nick's plan work to make her jealous? Or it just will make things worse that it already is? The next chapter there'll be a new character, do you know who will it be? And please tell me your opinion about that one, and the whole story :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews and sorry that I didn't update soon, I just wrote that chapter today, hope you like it :D**

**Chapter 9**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

**After a week**

We started making friendships in the school, the kids there are nice to us, but we never left each other, I mean me, Demi, Emiley, Selena, Joe and Nick, we are always together, which means my blood was boiling all the times inside my head, I know Selena is my friend and all, but I couldn't help but feel jealous from her, especially when Nick whisper anything to her making her giggle, but I never showed that I care, I know that I said to Demi that I'll move on, and I'm really trying, but it won't work while they're with me all the time

"Hey Miley, why aren't you eating?" Demi said as we were sitting in the cafeteria at the lunch time, and I just noticed that I was playing with my salad with my fork

"Huh?" I said absentmindedly and then I understood that I'm supposed to be eating "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking" I said as I took a bite of carrot with my fork

"About what?" she asked as all of them was staring at me now

"It's… nothing" I said looking at my plate again

"Okay as you like" Demi said and we all started eating again in silence

"Hey Miley" I heard someone saying nervously behind me as I turned to see a boy with sandy blond hair staring at me as I smiled and stood up

"Hi" was all I could say, I never spoke to him before, he only looks familiar to me, I saw him before but we never really spoke, I barely know his name

"Um, do you, um you know, do you have planes for tonight?" he asked nervously, I was shocked at the first, but then I smiled, and shocked my head

"No, actually, I don't" I said as I looked at Demi who smiled at me and I looked back at him

"So, do you want to go for dinner or something?" he asked me as my smile grew wider

"I think there's no problem with that"

"Cool, could you, you know give me your number? Just to describe for me your address" he said nervously again, I can describe the address now, but I gave him my phone as he handed me his, and we exchanged numbers

"Cool, I'll see you at 7?" he asked after handing me my phone back and I did the same

"I think it's great" I smiled

"Great, it's a date" he said as his nervousness disappeared

"Yes, it is" I said as he smiled and waved to me before walking away, and I turned to set back smiling at my plat, then I felt them all gazing at me, I looked up to all of them to see that they all looking at me smiling widely, except Nick who smiled a small smile

"Why are you looking at me?" I asked as I let out a laugh

"You just got a date Miley" Demi said happily in a duh voice

"I know" I said repeating her accent

"I'm happy for you" she said and hugged me

"Who was that anyway?" Joe asked smiling

"Oh, it's Jake from my English class, and my biology class, and my P.E. class and-" I said remembering before Nick cut me

"Yes, we got it, it's Jake" he said between his teeth, but he smiled, which made me smile too, then we heard the bell ringing, so we stood up and went to our classes, since we were five at the same grade, so it was hard to be in a class alone without at least one of them

"What's your next class?" Emiley asked me

"It's drama" I answered remembering my classes today

"Yeah me too" Selena said

"Looks like you'll never get rid of me" Nick said looking at her smiling as he intertwined his hand with her, and she looked at him and smiled back, I looked away and rolled my eyes, hopefully nobody saw me except Demi who smiled and rolled her eyes at me playfully, as we smiled

"When I entered the drama class with _Nick_ and _Selena_, I saw Jake sitting next to one of his friends chatting, when he saw me he smiled and waved, as I blushed and smiled and waved back, then I took a seat next to Selena

I was standing in my room, in front of my mirror, trying to put the perfect make up, I don't really like to put a lot of it, so I put some foundation, mascara and a shade pink lip gloss, I was wearing a pink dress, with a strip of darker degree of pink glitter on the top and in the end, it was above my knee by 2 inches, I wore my pink heels, and curled my hair, and put it in a side pony tail

"How do I look?" I turned and asked my friends, who was sitting on my bed

"Wow, Miles, you look gorgeous, Jake won't be able to take his eyes from you" Emiley said, as I smiled and looked at the other two

"Wow, I can't even describe that, but Emiley is right" Demi said, as I looked at Selena

"Yeah, they are right" she smiled but not as much as Demi and Emiley

"What's up Sel? Is there something happened between you and Nick?" I asked her as I went to set next to her

"No, No, we are good, just a headache" she smiled and I nodded "Let's go down stairs, and show the boys the gorgeous girl with us, who they call their step sister" she said standing up and she took my hand as I laughed and Demi nodded with Emiley, and we went down stairs to see Joe, Nick and Jackson sitting on the couch, Kevin didn't return home yet, the band he's working at has a record today

"Hey boys, do you know that girl?" Demi yelled at them as they all stood up and looked at me, their jaws dropped, and they didn't talk

"No we don't" they murmured shocking their heads slowly

"Wow, Miles, that Jake is lucky" Joe was the first to talk, as I blushed a little

"Maybe I must start to be jealous about you from boys, Miley" Jackson said as I smiled at him and he hugged me "I didn't know that you're so beautiful"

"Thank you" I smiled then looked at Nick who was just staring at us "What about you?" I asked him as he looked at me and smiled

"Well, I can't say anything, my girlfriend is here, and if I said anything we might breakup, or something" he said as we laughed

"Then you better shut up" Selena said, then we heard the doorbell ring, as Jackson went to open it to find Jake standing there with purple tulip flowers in his hands, wearing a black pants, with white shirt and black leather jacket

"Hi" he said shyly as Jackson opened the door wider so he can enter, then he entered and when he saw me he took some steps forward and handed me the flowers "I thought you might like those" he said as I blushed a little and took them

"And you were absolutely right" I said as I took them and put them in the nearest vase to me, then I went back to him

"Are you ready to go?" he asked as I nodded

"Have fun guys" Joe said as I smiled at him

"Hey Jake" Jackson said as we stopped and turned to him "Take care of hr, and bring her home by eleven, got it?" he said as I glared at him "What? I was trying to take dad's role" he said to me, as everyone laughed

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to her, I won't let anything happen to her" he said the last part looking at me as I blushed and smiled, why didn't I put foundation? I'm stupid, looks like I'll blush a lot tonight

We walked towards his car, and he opened the door for me, as I smiled at him and entered, then I saw him turning to the set in the driver seat

"So, where are we going?" I asked him

"Nah, it's a surprise" he replied as he started the engine and started driving

**Nick's P.O.V.**

When I saw Miley, I felt like I wanted to run to her and just kiss her, man she was… I can't even describe that, I'm just really mad right now, why has she agreed to go out with him in the first place? She doesn't even know him, but actually I think he's a nice guy, but still not Miley, why did he chose her out of all the girls at school? Why did he do that to me? Well, I know that I have no right to say that, but I like her, a lot, maybe in my way of loving her, I just can't stay in this room now, I need to be alone, all the girls talking about is where is he going to take her, and if he's going to kiss her or no, and I could say that it'll be the last kiss in his life if he did

"Excuse me, I have a song I need to finish" I said as I went to my and Joe's room and laid on my bed, actually there's no song, I just made an excuse to be alone, but actually there's no problem of writing a song, I only write when I'm very happy or sad, and now I'm sad, I took my songs note, and a pencil and started writing what comes to my mind, when I finished I took my guitar and started singing what I wrote:

_She's got a smile.  
That I'd die for.  
Everyone knows, that I'm  
A prisoner of war, for her.  
Yeah._

Sometimes I wish  
I had a kung fu grip  
Never let her slip,  
Away she'd be my girl.

I really wish she knew  
What I feel is true  
She'd be my darlin',  
I would be her hero too.

I'm so in love  
With her.  
Don't care who knows  
That I'm  
Ready to fight, ready to go.  
Just like a G.I. Joe

When I finished I put my guitar down and laid on my bed again, then I heard a knock on the door

"Come in" I said as I saw the door opened and Joe entering the room

"I thought the song thing was just a lie to not be with us, especially with all that talking about Miley's date, but obviously I was wrong" he said nodding to the guitar next to my bed

"It was, but it turned out true, I just felt the mood of writing" I sighed and looked at the ceiling

"By the way, it's a great song" he smiled

"Thank you" I said not even looking at him

"Come on dude, it's just a date, she's not his girlfriend, maybe it will be a bad date and she won't want to go out with him again" he said trying to make me feel better

"And it might be good, and he'll ask her to be his girlfriend and she'll say yes" I said

"Don't be negative, and how do you know that? I don't think that he can do a good date" he said as I raised an eyebrow to him

"Joe, he brought her flowers, and the flowers that she likes too"

"How do you know that?"

"She told me"

"Oh, now to the main point, I think that she doesn't like him Nick"

"Joe, think a little, first she agreed to go on a date with him, second she was happy, third she brought her friends to help her get ready, fourth she dressed in a breathtaking dress, fifth she put a makeup which I didn't see her wear since the wedding, do you need more reasons?" I said angrily

"Did she say that she like him?" he asked

"Don't use that line in front of me again" I said as he looked at me confused

"Why?"

"Because the first time when you knew that I liked her, and that I know that she doesn't like me back, yu said 'did she tell you that?' and see what are we talking about now, her going out with another guy, and me sitting her all depressed and writing songs about her" I explained as he smiled

"Hey, I wasn't the one who made that guy ask her out before you, or the one who told you that you should fake date with Selena to make her jealous" he defended

"Just don't use it again" I smiled

"Anyway, I wanted to say that maybe she likes you and when she knew that you're dating Selena she really became jealous and wanted to move on or make you jealous too" he said

"How could she want me to be jealous if she doesn't even know that I like her?"

"Maybe she noticed"

"But she didn't seem to be disappointed or something when she see us together"

"Come on, don't you see her? And that day when you started dating Selena, did you really believe she's tired when she left us?"

"Do you think that?" I asked unsure

"Positive"

"Ok, we will see when she comes back"

**Miley's P.O.V.**

When we reached the place that Jake wanted to take me, and never told me where are we going to, he parked the car and got out and ran to open my door, and he offered me a hand and I gladly took it and he put a black blindfold on my eyes

"What are you doing?" I asked laughing

"It's a surprise and I don't want to ruin it" he answered taking my hands

"Just don't leave me" I said

"Don't worry" he said as we started walking slowly and I heard waves, so we're at the beach "You can open your eyes now" he said as I opened my eyes to see a blanket at the shore with candles, and basket with food in it and two glasses with mango juice in it, I looked at him and smiled "Did you like it?" he asked me

"No, I love it" I smiled as he smiled back, and took my hand and we sat on the blanket next to each other, as he wrapped an arm around me making me closer to him

"Miley" he said as I looked at him "I think I like you" he said as I felt my heart stopped beating for a moment then I smiled

"I think you're cute too" I said, my thoughts went for Nick for a while then I remembered Selena so I pushed him in the Back of my mind and looked at the boy next to me to find his face away from mine about an inch, at first I was shocked but then a picture of nick and Selena flashed in my mind so I inched closer before feeling his lips on mine, and I kissed back, as I tried to push memories of me and Nick smiling and having fun together out of my mind, finally when we pulled away I looked away blushing

"Miley?" he asked making me turning to face him "Would you be my girlfriend?"

**What would Miley's answer be? You know what to do to know :) **

**I used the words of Kung Fu Grip lyric for the Jo Bros, I thought that it's kinda suit the situation**

**Anyways, what do you think about that chapter? I think that it's the longest chapter in this story till now**

**And I wanted to say to **LetItRainx3** that I think she might be reading my mind or something, 'cause whenever I ask about something she say what I write or already wrote, seriously what's your constellation ? (is that the right word?) Mine is Aries **

**The 15****th**** chapter of **We're Not Enemies** is up from a few days but no one put a review, is it bad or something?**

** Please review **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you very much for the reviews, and I'm really happy to know that you like the story, and I hope you like the other stories too :D**

**Chapter 10**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I was speechless, I didn't know what to say, my mind was working so fast, I saw some sights of Nick and me and some of him with Selena and some for Jake when he was asking me to that date, and I just don't know what to say, I told Demi that I'll move on, but I couldn't, and I'll not move on, with them in front of me all the time, so this is my chance, suddenly I noticed that I was staring at him with my mouth opened and no words coming so I closed my mouth until I'm able to speak again

"I really understand if you don't want to, it's all up to you" I heard him saying before looking away

"No, no, I was just surprised" I found some words finally

"So? Is that a yes?" he asked hopefully looking at me again, as I nodded and he smiled, then we started chatting about ourselves while eating, and really it was the best date I have ever went to.

**Nick's P.O.V. **

"What time is it now?" I asked Joe for what seems like the tenth time in half an hour

"Nick, it's still 10:52, you asked 2 minutes ago" he rolled his eyes at me

"Sorry, I'm just worried about what's going to happen" I said as he came and sat next to me

"Calm down, everything is gonna be okay" he said and I nodded, then we heard the doorbell from down stairs, I quickly stood up and ran to the stairs, then I walked normally, so they won't notice, when I walked in the living room, Jackson was opening the door, I saw Miley entering and Jake in the car waving for her as she waved back , then he started the car and drove away and she closed the door and turned to us smiling, a wide smile

"So?" Demi said to her excited

"So what?" she smiled at her

"Oh, you know what, what happened? Don't miss a single detail, girl" she said as Miley laughed and I began to worry even more

"Demi, not now, I'm tired, but I want you to know that I'm happy" she said as she sat on the couch next to Demi and Emiley and Selena, and I went with Joe to set on the two remained chairs, Jackson went to sleep after he knew that his sister was home safe and Kevin was already asleep since he came home

"Miley, we all know that you want to tell us" Emiley said as they all laughed and I smiled, just to act normal

"Ok, first he took me to the beach and-" she said before Demi cut her

"Awe, so sweat" Demi said

"Do you want to her the rest or not?" Miley said as she nodded "Then shut up" she nodded again "So I was saying that he took me to the beach and he didn't tell me where we were going and when we reached there, he folded my eyes, and he took my hand and led me to the place that he set up for the date, then he told me to open my eyes, and I can't describe how I felt when I did" she said as I felt like I was going to sick or something but I ignored that feeling till I hear what is she going to say next

"Continue, what did you say?" Demi asked excited

"It was for the dramatic effect, okay I saw I blanket and some candles and two glasses of mango juice and a basket with sandwiches, and guess what he told me that he likes me" she said the last part excited and I saw her eyes lightning with happiness, so I looked down to hide the disappointed

"Didn't he kiss you?" I heard Emiley said as my eyes winded and I looked up at her to see her response, she didn't reply she only looked at her and smiled widely "Oh, my gosh he did kiss you" Emiley yelled in happiness as she hugged her as Miley giggled, soon Demi and Selena shared the hug with them and I looked down again

"Looks like our little Miley is moving on" Demi said in a low voice but we all heard her and I looked at them to see that Miley's eyes winded at her in shocked "I mean you were miserable since the accident" she corrected quickly and Miley relaxed and smiled a little and looked at me for a moment before looking at her friends again, and that made me have a little hope

"And the big surprise is that he asked me to be his girlfriend" she said as they all gasped in excitement

"What did you say?" Selena asked her in excitement, she's her friend after all, even though she know how I feel about her

"Well, that's a silly question she's happy Sel, of course she said yes" Demi said as Miley nodded and the all hugged her again, and that killed the little hope which I had before, then I tried to act normal and I put a huge FAKE smile on my face but they didn't notice that it's fake, and I went over to her and hugged her

"Congrats Miles" I said and pulled away from her

"Um, thank you" she said

"Excuse me I need to catch some sleep for school tomorrow, I'm really exhausted" I smiled at her and she nodded smiling and mumbled a little sure, my smile faded as soon as I turned to the stairs.

I went to our room and laid in my bed and stared at the notes that I left earlier while I was writing the song, I took my songs note and red the song I just wrote "Looks like it'll never happen" I sighed to myself when I reached the line _'__she'd be my girl' _

I threw the note next to me on the bed again and covered my face with my hand, and tried to calm myself down, but it was just too hard, when I heard a knock on the door I quickly put all my notes in the night table and pretended to be asleep, then I heard the knock again

"Come in" I said in a sleepy voice, then I heard the door opened, of course if it was Joe he would enter without a knock so I turned to see who it was and I saw Miley, but she changed her clothes, now she's wearing short shorts and a half sleeved T-shirt "Hey, what's up?" I asked as I sat down on the bed

"I just thought that there's something wrong with you so I wanted to check on you" she said as she came and sat on the edge of the bed smiling

"Nothing I'm just exhausted, today was a long day" I said smiling back

"You know Nick, the first person I thought about when he asked me to be his girlfriend is you" she said as I felt the little hope returning back

"Really? Um why?" I asked unsure about what to say as she laughed a little

"You know you're my best friend, I mean beside Demi, and I thought of you when I was happy" she said and once again that hope disappeared

"Yeah, right" I said trying to hide the disappointment

"You know I have an idea, what about if went on a double date, it's gonna be great, I mean if you don't mind of course" she said in a little excitement

"Yeah, um sure, there's no problem, at all" I said as she smiled at me

"Okay, I'll let you sleep, now" she said as she stood up and went to the door she opened it and turned to me again "'Night" she smiled

"Good night" I replied as I watched her exiting the door and closing it behind her

I sighed and laid on my bed again, that's just even greater, it's not just she has a boyfriend; no we're going on a double date too. Great. Why did I agree on this in the first place? Oh yeah because I adore her smile, stupid me, it'll be nothing more than a torture to me, but the thing that Demi said and the fact that I was the first person she thought of when she was happy, that give me a little hope, and what Joe told me earlier, he's right, I couldn't help standing in the same room with her when I knew that she's dating him now, so maybe the same happened when she knew about me and Selena, was it wrong? Was going out with Selena wrong? I know we're just pretending, but maybe it just made things worse, maybe there was a chance before, but now there's no chance. But happened has already happened, and I can't change it

**Miley's P.O.V.**

That's right, I can move on now, especially with that double date, at least I'll try, that double date could make things better, or worth, maybe I'll know that I'm already with someone else, just like him, and maybe I'll realize more that I need him, let's just wish that it'll be the first choice, and knowing my luck and that I never get what I want, I'll just like him even more, and that's too hard, especially that I have a boyfriend, why did I even offered that? I should have thought about it more

"Hey babe" I heard someone saying behind me and I felt strong arms around my waist, as I turned to see Jake looking at me smiling, as I smiled back then turned again to shut mu locker

"Hey, what's up?" I said as we started walking towards the cafeteria

"Nothing, I was just wondering if we can catch the dinner tonight or something" he said with the hope full his eyes

"Um, yeah sure" I answered

"And you can make that double date that you told me about before, you know with Nick and Selena" he said as I wished that I didn't tell him that, now I'm regretting tell him and Nick about it, I'm afraid of what will happen

"Um, yeah, the double date, they're gonna be happy, we can tell them when we reach the cafeteria" I said as he nodded

When we reached the cafeteria I saw them all sitting at our usual table, and I headed towards them with Jake who grabbed a chair for himself and sat next to me

"Hey, guys, Miley and I was wondering if you can catch the dinner with us tonight, you know as a double date" He spoke looking at Nick and Selena who looked at each other trying to discuss what to say

"Um, yeah why not" Nick smiled so did Selena and us

"Cool" Jake said "So, I'll come to your house at 7:30?" he asked as we nodded

"You know Sel, you can come with us after school to the home" I offered as she shook her head

"No, first I need to change my outfit, second I have a lot of things to do at my home today, I think I'll come at 7 or something" she said

"You know your house is away from mine about two blocks or something, I can pick you up" Jake offered to her as she looked at Nick and me and I nodded to her, so did Nick

"Okay, I guess it's alright" she replied smiling

**What do you think about it? I know that things just turned out worse, but hey nothing comes easy, right? Anyways things will turn out the way you like, maybe one more chapter or something, the next chapter I'll put the double date, I'm not sure if I'll write something else or not**

**Please, please, please, please, please, please REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter, it's only about the double date, but I think it's a funny double date **

**Chapter 11**

**Miley's P.O.V. **

I dressed in a black dress and curled my hair, then put the regular make up, and then put on my black heels then went down stairs to see that Nick was already their waiting for me and them to arrive, I looked at the clock as it which reads 6:57, so there still be 33 minutes left till Jake and Selena come, I saw Joe sitting next to Nick on the couch watching T.V., Nick was just staring at the screen not really watching, I doubt that he even knows what is on

"Hey Nick" I said as he looked at me "Um, thanks for coming with us at this date" I said

"It's nothing Miles, and if you didn't notice I have a date too, so you made me a favor, which means I must be the one thanking you" he said as I smiled, but when he said that he has a date too he made me feel uncomfortable, like I wasn't admitting it before, but now I had to

We started watching T.V. until I heard the door bell then I went to open the door, to find a smiling Selena behind her also smiling Jake, allowed them to enter and I saw Selena went to set next to Nick and soon they started a quit conversation, I turned to face Jake who kissed my cheek

"Okay are you ready to go?" Jake asked them as they looked at us then stood up and nodded smiling, when we went outside Jake led us to his car, and when he opened the door for me I saw another hand closing it immediately as I turned to see Nick

"I think we should go in_ my_ car" he said

"Nick, I didn't know that you even had your license" Selena said

"Yeah, actually I had it yesterday only" he said looking at his shoes nervously

"Congratulates" she said hugging him "But why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise"

"Yeah, that's cool man, but what's the difference between your car and mine?" Jake said

"Nothing but I want to go in my car" Nick replied

"Nick you didn't tell me you have your car either" Selena said again

"Um, actually, it's mine and Joe's, but he doesn't need it for the current time, so now it's mine" he smiled and I rolled my eyes

"Miley you don't seem to be surprised about all of that" Selena said to me, and I tried my hard not to yell at her

"Yeah, if you didn't notice, I live at the same house with them, and we're best friends, so he tell me everything" I said smiling a fake smile, because they really got me nerve with their childish conversation, and she smiled a small smile back surprised by my sudden attitude then I started to hear what Nick and Jake were saying as they continued their conversation when Selena talked to me

"But It's the same" Jake said

"No" Nick replied

"Why?" Jake asked as I rolled my eyes

"Guys, I'll go with Jake, and Selena will go with Nick, it's so simple" I said impatiently as I saw Jake nodding and Nick shocking his head

"And why not?" I looked at Nick

"We are together, and we'll stay together, in my car" he said taking a step towards me

"If you weren't fighting this stupid fight, then maybe I didn't have to suggest that, and what is the problem with me going with him?" I said taking a step closer too and now I'm starting to be really angry

"I'm your brother and you're supposed to obey me" he said taking another step angry too

"No, you're not" I said with another step and now we're face to face

"I'm your step brother" he said

"That don't give you the right to tell me what to do" I said and he opened his mouth to speak but didn't when Jake did

"Guys stop it, okay we'll go in Nick's car" he said going between us

"No we're not" I said

"No Miley it's okay, and he's right, you should obey him" he said and I was about to complain but I chose not to, I don't want to make things worse, so I put a fake smile to Jake and when we started walking I glared at Nick a death glare as he smirked at me

Nick opened his car door for Selena and I sat at the back with Jake, then Nick started driving

"So, where are we exactly going?" he asked and I rolled my eyes, but no one saw me

"What about KFC?" Jake suggested, and I heard them replying in agreement as I looked out throw the window "What about you Miles?"

"Whatever" I said still looking throw the window

**Nick's P.O.V.**

I saw Jake trying to cheer Miley up from the front mirror in my car, but he feel miserably, I really didn't want to have this fight with her, and I know that I was acting really childish, and I don't know why, but I felt suddenly that I must go in my car, and I know that there's no difference too, but something inside me told me that it would be better if we went in my car

When we reached the restaurant I parked in the parking lot, and as she was waiting for this moment for a life, Miley suddenly got out of the car and waited for the rest of us out, I went to open Selena's door, as Jake tried to calm her down again, and failed again, when me and Selena reached them she turned and started walking towards the restaurant when I grabbed her hand and she turned to me and I felt Jake and Selena kept walking towards the restaurant leaving us to sort things out

"What do you want?" she asked coldly

"Miley, I'm sorry" I said as she softened a little

"But what was all that about?" she said softly and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath then opened my eyes

"You'll think that I'm crazy or something, but I really don't know" I said as she finally smiled "I just felt that it'll be better if we went in my car, and I know I was acting childish with you and Jake, so I'm sorry" I said as her smile grew wider

"Apology accepted" she said as she gave me a friendly hug, making me feel warm and all comfortable "Now, let's go in, or they will think that we're killing each other or something" she laughed pulling away and we went to the restaurant and I saw Selena and Jake setting on a table for four waiting for us as I sat next to Selena and Miley next to Jake

"I see you smiling now, I guess you're cool again?" Jake asked Miley as she smiled at me before nodding "Great, now you two pick what you want to eat, me and Selena already ordered" he said handing us the menus

"I think I'll take stick" Miley said putting her menu down

"Yeah me too, I'll go to order" I said as I stood up and went to order, and when I came back I saw Jake talking to Miley and then lend down to kiss her, and that made me nervous, I saw as he lend more and more slowly and she didn't push him away, why would she do that anyway? He's her damn boyfriend, but I can't handle seeing that "Hey Jake" I said when their lips were about to touch, I don't even know what to say, or why did I called Jake and not Miley, anyway he looked at me a little annoyed and I felt proud of my self then tried to think of something to say

"Yeah?" he said waiting for the important thing that interrupted his moment

"Um, do you, um do you think that I have a chance to enter the basketball team? Since you know you're in the team?" hehe smooth one Nick

"Um, sure I'll talk to the captain about that" he faked a smile and I returned it with a one more fake than his making Miley narrowing her eyes at me wondering what am I doing and Selena smiling knowing exactly what I am doing

When our food came we began to eat and I saw Jake whispering something to her making her laugh loudly, oh no, I can't handle that all the night, we're just at the begging of the night and he's already making me annoyed

After about an annoying half an hour of his whispers and her giggles and me watching them angrily he lend again to kiss her, and do you think I'll let him?

"So, Jake tell me about the basketball" I said as Selena started laughing quietly trying to hide her laughs from them

"What about it?" he asked really nervous and I tried not to smile as I took a quick look at Miley who started eating her dinner again, looking at her plat so I couldn't see her expiration

"Um, you know, like um how many goals did you score?" I asked as I saw Miley looking at me raising an eyebrow at me, I know that it's not the best question, but it will make him angry

"Dude, I played a lot of games, how can I remember all the goals that I scored?" he asked starting to get really annoyed

"Oh my god, are you kidding me? How could you not count your goals? I mean what if you made a record or something? You won't even know that" I said in a fake disbelief accent

"Yeah, my bad" he said trying to be nice

"Hey, Miley, are you enjoying your meal?" I asked her ignoring Jake

"Of course" she fake smiled, as I knew that I'm annoying her too

"So what are we going to do now?" Selena asked after we finished the dinner

"Going home" Miley said crossing her arms over her chest

"Oh come on Miles, it's 8:30, you don't sleep so early, and you finished your homework, so why go home? Or did Jake do something to you? I think you should forgive him, he's really nice" I said with an innocent smile on my face

"I know that Jake is nice, but someone isn't" she said glaring at me

"Oh, Selena, what did you do to her?" I asked turning to Selena as I heard a small "Ugh" coming from Miley and I looked at her to see her rolling her eyes, and I smiled deep inside

"Um, what about going to the park?" Jake suggested "I heard there's a party there today" he said as we nodded except for Miley, and when we all looked at her she nodded nervously

When we reached the park, we heard loud music, we knew that it's the party that Jake was talking about, so we followed the sound and the crowd till we reached it, we took round small table and sat, Jake with Miley on his right, and I sat between Miley and Selena, after while the people started dancing on the songs

"Oh, I love that song let's go dance" Selena told me

"Um, Sel, I hate that song" I said and looked at her an apologetic look and she sighed and nodded

"Um, Jake you love it right?" Miley said and Jake nodded "So why don't you dance with her? I know I'm not a fan of it too" she said and he nodded and offered a hand to Selena who looked at me and I nodded and she took his hand and they disappeared in the sea of people going to the dance spot

"Miles, are you mad at me or something?" I asked her

"No, why would I be mad at you? Did you do anything wrong?" she said in a sarcasm

"Um, so why are you mad?" I asked feeling uncomfortable

"Nick, why was you acting so weird?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, I know that you_ hate_ basketball" she said and I smiled

"Well, the people change"

"So, you suddenly found yourself madly in love with the basketball?"

"Um, yeah"

"And you didn't find any other time to talk about joining the team except when he was about to kiss me?"

"He was about to kiss you?" I asked innocently and she raised her eyebrow at me when Jake and Selena came from the dancing laughing

"We'll talk about it later" she murmured to me

**After half an hour**

"Miley, are you okay?" Selena asked Miley who nodded

"No, you seem like you didn't sleep from a week or something" I said putting my hand on her shoulder

"I just want to go home" she said as we all nodded and we stood up and went to my car and I drove us home, we were silent all the way, when we reached home I offered a ride home to Selena, but Jake said that he'll take her on his way

"We need to talk" Miley whispered to me as she passed next to me in her way to her room with me following her

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked as we sat on her bed

"About your attitude tonight, Nick" she replied annoyed

"What about my attitude?"

"You know what I mean, so please tell me what's wrong, your whole attitude today was weird from the car argue to the restaurant" she said and I sighed

"Look Miley, I don't know why but I don't like that Jake" I lied about the 'I don't know why' part "I just don't think he's the right one for you"

"But I like him" and that hit me hard

"You do?" I whispered

"Yes Nick, and he's a good guy, and you're my best friend, and I don't want to lose you, especially for a stupid thing" she said and I smiled

"I'm sorry Miles, but I can't promise you that I'll like him" I said as she smiled a little

"At least don't bother him"

"I'll try" I murmured looking at the floor as she laughed then hugged me

"Thank you Nick"

"I want you to be happy, that's all" I said as she pulled away smiling "Now, I'll let you have some sleep" I said standing up

"Okay, see you tomorrow" she said standing up as well, and I exited her room to mine and changed to a t-shirt and a short then went to sleep

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I don't really know how I feel right now, should I be mad at Nick? Or should I be happy that he cares about who I am dating? But for some reason I forgave him, oh wait that reason is that I still like him, and now I'm more confused than before the double date, I don't know who I like more Jake or Nick? Or if I even like Jake, but I'm sure that I like Nick, and that's wrong, because he's with Selena, and both of them are my friends, and I don't know if I agreed to date Jake just to get over Nick or because I like him, oh, why is my heart so hard to read?

And now, why did Nick act like he did today? Is it really because he doesn't like Jake? But he was fine with him before, what changed now?

_What changed that you're dating Jake now_

SO?

_So, he doesn't want you to date anybody, maybe he likes you_

No, of course he's not, he's dating Selena

_And you're dating Jake, but you think about him_

Yes, but I only think about what he did today. Okay, maybe I think about him in other ways too, and I'm not happy with that, because I shouldn't be, first he's dating Selena, second I'm dating Jake, so it's impossible

_No it's not, and it's not your choice to think about him that way, it's your heart_

Oh, shut up. Wait, oh no, I'm talking to myself, he's making me crazy, and I won't think about him, I won't think about him, I won't think about him, I'm gonna sleep a peaceful sleep without him in my mind, oh already in my mind, get out from my mind, oh no, he's really making me crazy

**So what do you think about it? It's not my favorite but I wanted to add some comedy in the story, I hope I did, do you think it's funny, or silly? And Miley didn't get over Nick yet, why do you think she dated Jake, because she like him or to get over Nick?**

**And what do you think will happen next?**

**Please please please please please please please please REVIEW**

**Oh, and did you guys give up on We're not enemies? Because I didn't get any review on the last chapter, I thought you liked it, is it getting bad? If it is getting bad just tell me what do you want it to be and I'll change it, even though it's completed on my computer, and there's just two more chapters but if you want any other thing then I'll change it, just please tell me what do you think or want about it**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you guys, for reading my story, and the reviews, I'm really happy that you like my story**

**Enjoy reading**

**Chapter 12**

**Nick's P.O.V.**

It was a long day at school, I hate most of the classes we had today, except for the music, but that doesn't count, because Jake ruined it by his presence with us in it, I didn't say anything to him, cause I know if I talked to him it'll end up having a fight, and I promised Miley to be nice with him, and I'm trying but it's hard, knowing that he can say to her whatever he want, and I can't, that he can tell her how much she's beautiful without blushing, and I can't, that he can kiss her, and I can't, they're dating for 2 weeks now, and we never repeated that double date

Selena and Joe kept saying to me that she like me, but I don't agree with them, and when I asked them how could she be liking me while she's dating him and obviously they're having fun together, Selena replied that she thinks that Miley is trying to get over me, and she couldn't, but I'm not sure if they're right or not, I mean she's always happy when she has a date with _him._

_Ding dong_

I heard the door bell as I was a sitting on the couch, I was home with Miley and Joe only as usual, Miley was changing and Joe was searching for something to eat in the kitchen, so I went to open the door

When I opened the door, I found nobody, when I was about to close the door, I looked down to see a white envelope on the floor, I picked it up and closed the door, then I went to set on the couch again opening the envelope which read

_Dear Stewart (Yeah very dear)_

_You think that by moving to another house you'll get rid of us? Nah you're wrong man, _

_Here I am I looked for you for about two months, and now that I found you, you're not gonna live your happy life again, not anymore_

_If you didn't change what you said about my brother in the court next month, you'll never gonna see your little daughter again, and I said your daughter because I know she looks like her mom, which you miss of course, and I know that she's very valuable and important to you, and so is my brother to me_

_So you better say that you're not sure about what you saw or you say your goodbyes to your daughter_

_I'm giving you time till tomorrow, you know my number, when you decide to what to do call me, if you didn't call me in 24 hours, then leave the house, because you don't want to see what will I do_

_P.S. your daughter is very hot, oh and yeah, don't you dare call the police, cause the same thing will happen to your entire family_

_Your dearest enemy _

Now I'm very confused and scared, what's that supposed to mean? Who's that? And what does he mean by his words? Only one thing that I know, Miley's is in danger

"Nick who was it?" Joe asked as he came with a sandwich in his hand, I couldn't speak, my mind was working so fast, lots of question in my mind, which I can't find answers to, I just handed him the letter as he looked at me confused but took it and started reading, his eyes winded with confusion when he read more

Miley came when Joe was still reading, and she looked at our faces and sensed that something was wrong

"What's wrong?" she asked me as Joe was still reading "What's that Joe is reading?"

"It's Um, a letter" I was wondering if we should tell her, I don't want to freak her out, but we should tell her for two reasons, one she may know the story and who is that man and what does he want, two to be careful, even though we won't let her alone

"What letter?" she asked confused as Joe finished and handed it to her, his expression just like mine when I first read it

"Oh, no, not again?" she said when she finished reading

"Do you know who is that?" I asked as we all sat on the couch and Miley put her head between her hands and nodded

"I don't exactly remember his name, but his brother was a friend of my father, they weren't very close they were just friends at the work, all I know that this man hasn't have a good relationship with their manager and one day the manager wanted to talk to him and my father, it was too late and all the employee went home, and he had a fight with the manager, and it ended up that he took a heavy chair and threw it on the poor manager who was so week and died as soon as the metal hit his body" she said and paused to take a glimpse of what happened in her mind "When my dad saw that he went to bring the first aid box or something like that, since the nearest hospital will take half an hour at least by the car, he searched for something that could help for about ten minutes when he came back he didn't find any of them when he looked from the window he saw him driving away in his car, so he went after him but he lost him, a week later they found the body of the manager in a lake, they weren't sure if it was him or not, but his clothes was the same, anyway the man didn't confess what he did, and dad was the only witness, so they took him, after my dad said what happened" she explained as we just listened shocked

"Wow, I didn't expect that" Joe said "But what's that man want anyway?"

"Obviously Joe, he doesn't know about the accident, so he's threatening Mr. Stewart, as he want him to change what he said in front of the court, or he'll… he'll hurt, Miley" I said whispering the last part, as I realized that Miley is in a great danger

"Not just hurt me, he threatened to kill me" she said as we all froze at the thought

"Miley that's not gonna happen" I said as I sat next to her wrapping my arm around her, as she rested her head on my shoulder

"When Jackson and Kevin come home we'll discuss on what to do" Joe said as she nodded and I saw a single tear on her cheek, as I removed it and looked at her a comfortable look which made her relax a little

When Kevin and Jackson came and knew all about the letter, and Jackson retold the story again for Kevin, we were all thinking about what to do

"His name is Kenny, and his brother who's properly in the jail now named Petter" Jackson informed us

"Guys, we should tell the cops" Kevin said

"No way Kevin, didn't you read what he said?" I yelled

"Yes, but he's saying that to Mr. Stewart, he doesn't know us, at least for now, because he didn't mention anything about us, so if I informed the cops tomorrow in my way back home, he won't notice" Kevin said as I thought about it for a while and found that he has a point, as Jackson nodded in agreement followed by Joe

"What do you think Miley?" Joe asked her

"I don't know, do whatever you want" she said

"Miley, it's your life we're talking about here" Jackson said

"Yes, but I trust all of you" she smiled

"Ok, I'm going to the police tomorrow in my way back here, don't worry about anything" Kevin said

"Miley you shouldn't go to school tomorrow" Jackson said as she shook her head

"No I'm going" she said simply as there was nothing out of the normal

"Are you kidding? What if he hurt you?" I said

"He won't, I have you and Joe all the way, and my friends at the school, so I'm not gonna be alone never" she said and we knowing Miley didn't say anything cause we know by the way she said it there's no way to change her mind

**Miley's P.O.V.**

At the next day, I went to school with Nick and Joe, Nick by my right and Joe by my left, afraid if they left my side something will happen to me, and when we reached the school, Nick took my hand saying that maybe he'll lost me in the crowed, when we found my friends, Joe told them what happened yesterday, and they were even more worried about me than Nick and Joe which I thought is impossible

"Miley, what are you gonna do?" Demi said

"Guys, I'm fine" I said

"You're now, who knows what will happen after five minutes" Selena said

"Kevin said that he'll tell the police about that" I said

"Yes, but what if that crazy man got you before the police does anything" Demi said worried as I rolled my eyes bored from this conversation

"You'll be with me, protecting me, or you will leave me facing my destiny alone?" I joked as they smiled a little before returning to their serious expressions

"Of course we won't leave you Miles" Nick said smiling

"Yeah, we are coming to your home tonight after having lunch at our homes" Emiley said as the other two nodded

"You're welcome any time" Joe said as I saw Demi trying to hide her smile but felt which made look at Nick who noticed too, and we smiled

"Miley" I heard someone saying behind me as I turned to see Jake and I saw Nick rolling his eyes and I smiled wider

"Hi Jake" I said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek, but I felt uncomfortable when he did

"Hi what's up? Why are you guys seem uncomfortable or worried?" he asked

"Nothing, just someone threatened us to kill your girlfriend" Nick said as I smiled

"What? Are you kidding?" Jake asked him

"Does that face look like kidding to you?" Nick said

"Oh my gosh, Miley what is he talking about?" Jake asked me

'Nothing Jake, it's just someone who hated my father, it's really a long story, and it's not important" I said

"Are you sure?" he asked and I nodded "Ok, as you like, see you at lunch"

**Nick's P.O.V.**

Finally the day ended, and no one attacked Miley till now, I'm really worried about her, and that Jake doesn't seem very worried as I'm, he only like her, but I... I think I love her, Ugh, I wish that I didn't do that thing with Selena, I think it's just complicated things than it already was, now I'm more confused does she like me or not, because I didn't see that look of happiness when Jake was around today, she ignored him a little and was talking to me instead, and the fact that she smiled when I spoke rude to Jake is surprising me, I thought that she'd be mad at me

When me and Joe drove Miley home safely I excused them to go on a walk to clear my mind, I needed to have some fresh air, there's a lot of thing that bothering me, and they all about Miley, I'm worried about that letter, and if she'll be okay, I'm worried about that Jake, because I don't think that he really like her, and because he's dating her instead of me, and I'm worried about if she like me or not, and what does she think about me and Selena

The only one who could help me in this thing is Demi, Demi is the nearest person to Miley, and they tell each other everything, but will she tell me Miley's secret? Of course not, but I can make Joe talk to her about it, and it'll be a chance for him to be with her alone

I need to go home now, to be near to her, and make sure she's okay, when I reached home, I took my key and pressed the door open, then I took a step inside, when I left my head up I saw something which I didn't expect, something that made the blood boil inside of my head, something that I couldn't handle, something that I was avoiding to see, something that I should stop

**Oh, no, what did Nick see? What could make him that angry? I bet you know, and I bet that you didn't expect that letter thing, did you? what do you think will happen next?**

**And please please please tell me what do you want me what do you want me to do with **"we're not enemies"** and **"You'll be mine"** cause I thought that you liked them especially **"we're not enemies"** and especially **LetItRainx3**cause she was the only one who reviewed in **"You'll be mine"** please guys try and read it I think it's my best story, and my best friend told me so, and I really trust her, so try and if you didn't like tell me and I'll delete it**

**And thank you all for reading my story and review **

**But please give me more reviews, cause it's making my day :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the chapter, and there's a surprise at the end, and thank you for reading and reviewing :), please read the important A/N at the end**

**Chapter 13**

**Nick's P.O.V.**

I stood their speechless don't know what to do at the scene in front of me on the couch, that guy crossed all the lines, and she seemed uncomfortable

"What the hell is going here?" I heard myself yelling as he was about to lay her down on the couch as he jumped and turned to face me

"I… uh… I gotta go" Jake said as he looked at the ground and walked as fast as he could towards the front door as I glared at him a death glare, but I didn't do anything to him

"Yeah, you better do, you coward" I yelled after him when he exited the door, then I turned to Miley who was looking at me a death glare just like the one I gave her and Jake, I was glaring too, but not a death glare

"What's wrong with you?" she yelled at me

"I should ask you the same question" I shot back

"Well, if you didn't notice, HE'S my BOYFRIEND" she yelled back

"Well, if you didn't notice, YOU were making out with him on the couch of OUR house, besides, did you forget about the threatening letter?" I yelled back

"And what the hell the _threatening letter_ has to do with that?" she asked

"Well, you're in danger and you can't trust anybody now" I yelled

"Nick he's my boyfriend, I can trust him, it's you who doesn't trust him" she shot

"Yeah, your boyfriend was about to steel something important from you now" I shot back looking away at the stairs, as I but my hands in my pockets

"What are you talking abo-? Oh, No, Don't you dare say that about me Nick" she yelled now very angry, just like me

"NO, what I saw was just like that, besides I didn't say that about you, I said that he was the one doing that, but you didn't stop him anyway" I shot back and looked at her again

"Are you sure that you know me? Cause I don't think that, if you did you'd know that I'm not that kind of girl" she said as I saw tears started to form in her eyes "And if you think that I shouldn't trust anybody, then I shouldn't trust you too"

"No, it's different, you know me from a long time, unlike him"

"That long time is about three months or something, besides, why can I trust you if you broke your promise to me?"

"What promise?"

"That you're going to be kind to him"

"Miley, you didn't see yourself, I couldn't see him doing that to you"

"Doing what? He was just kissing me" she yelled again after she had calmed down for a moment

"No, it didn't look like that"

"It's none of your business anyway"

"None of my business? Really? Ok, if you think so Miley" I said as I went to my and Joe's room and slammed the door hardly which made the sleepy Joe jump from his bed, how didn't he wake up after all that yelling?

"What happened? What was all that yelling about? And why are you look very angry?" he asked me rubbing his eyes

"Leave me alone now Joe" I said as I laid on my bed and put my hands on my head wanting to clear it from all the thoughts

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I ran to my room and slammed the door hardly behind me as I jumped on my bed and started crying me eyes out, and after about half an hour full of tears I calmed down a little and started thinking, why does I care so much? Why did that argue affect me hard? It's not the big deal, right? No, but Nick is my step brother, and my best friend, and the guy I… oh man

I need to figure out who I like, and now, well let's compare between them. Ok Jake has beautiful sandy blond hair, and Nick has adorable curly brown hair, Jake is nice to me, and Nick care a lot about me, well, Jake like me, and I don't know about Nick at this point, sometimes it seems like he likes me, and sometimes he seems like he see me as his sister, just like now, he said that he was protecting me, but nothing happened for all that yelling and… exactly nothing happened and of course he know that, because I know him very well and I know how does his brain works, so he wasn't being protective as much as he was being… jealous

As much as I'm not sure about that, as much as I hope it's true, why? Oh, yeah because I like him, a lot, I like him? Yes I do, stop ignoring that fact

Ok, I know exactly what to do now, I reached my cell phone in my pocket and dialed the familiar number then waited for someone to answer…

After I finished the call I went down stairs to find Jackson and Joe and _him_ sitting watching T.V. on the couch, I took a seat away from them and stared at the screen, trying to figure out what was on, but it was too hard

"Hey, Miles what's wrong? Is there something bother you?" Joe asked me, apparently Nick didn't tell him

"Yeah, it's really something and something not important" I said as I glared at Nick my death glare as he rolled his eyes

"Awkward" Joe whispered to Nick, who looked at him the 'shut up' look from the corner of his eyes

"And what about you Nick? You didn't talk since I came home" Jackson asked him

"Trust me, it's something stupid and not important" he said looking at me the same look that I gave him a few seconds before

"Oh, that's your biggest and best come back?" I whispered but loud enough from him to hear

"It wasn't come back, it was the truth" he said in the same way and volume of mine

"The truth that you're a jerk" I said as I stood up

"And you're stupid" he said as he copied my move

"Oh, you said that a few moments ago, or can't you find something bad to say about me?" I asked with a very fake smile

"No, the list is long"

"Not as long as yours"

"Oh, really? You're the only one who said that to me, oh, wait yeah because you can't find something to say"

"Do I seem stupid to you?"

"That question prove it more for me, cause I said it twice before, and now I know that you are very slow in understanding"

"No, you're the one who can't say things right"

"Oh really? Because the entire world knows that the meaning of 'stupid', what to say right about it?"

"Guys, calm down, what's wrong with you? You were good at the morning, what happened?" Jackson said as he stood between us, that when I realized that we were very close now

"Yeah, and when I went to sleep too" Joe added on Jackson's words

"Oh, do you want me to tell them what happened Miley?" Nick asked me

"I don't care, because I didn't do something wrong, it's all your fault" I said

"My fault? He wa-"

"You know what, save it for someone who cares" I cut him off, as I went to my room and slammed the door, again but this time I didn't cry I just stood at the window angrily, when I heard the door open and shut behind me, and footsteps coming towards me

"You know it's better if you knocked before going in, and I'm not talking about it" I said without looking at whoever it was Jackson or Joe

"Yeah, but we need to stop that, and I didn't knock because I know that you won't let me in" I heard Nick's voice for my surprise as I turned to him angrily

"What do you want?" I asked him coldly as I sat on my bed and hugged my knees with my hands

"I want to solve this" he said calmly as he sat next to me looking at me, but I didn't look at him

"You were the one who started it"

"Miley, I couldn't see him doing that to you"

"He wasn't doing anything"

"He was about to lay you on the couch, who knows what would have happened if I didn't stop him?"

"I wouldn't have let him do anything Nick"

"What if he was strong and you couldn't stop him"

"Nick, he's not that kind of a guy"

"How do you know that? And besides you didn't even care about who can see you, you were at the couch, you don't see me and Selena do that, do you?"

"Well, it's your relationship, and you can do whatever you want in it, and why should I care?" I yelled even though I know why should I care, because I like him, but he doesn't know that, right?

"You don't care?" he asked, I think with disappointment? Maybe

"Why should I? If you like to take things slow, then do that, it's your life not mine" I yelled while he stayed calm

"Yes, but Miley that boy, who you call your boyfriend, doesn't care about you, when you told him about that threatening thing, he didn't seem to care, not as much as we did anyway"  
"Why are trying to make me hate him?" and again he stayed calm

"I don't" now he's yelling a little

"Yes you do, and no need to do that anymore, because I broke up with him, and it's all because of you" oh, no I can't believe that I said that loudly

"You broke up with him? And what did I do to be the reason of that?" he asked the first part trying to hide a smile and the second part confused

"You don't need to know that, you're just the reason, okay? Go call your girlfriend or something and leave me alone" I said bitterly which made him angry

"Miley I want to sort this arguing not to make it worse" he yelled

"Then go ask her for her advice and make out with her or something, so I can come and interrupt you" I don't know exactly what am I saying that, I just do

"I don't like her to make out with her" he said and I was shocked but I didn't show it

"What? Are you playing with her emotions Nick?" I yelled

"No, she knows that I don't like her?" he yelled defensively

"Then why are you two dating?" I yelled in confusion

"We're not, we made this up" he yelled again

"Why?" and now he's nervous

"Because I like you, okay?" he yelled nervously

"What do you mean, I can't understand you and-" I couldn't complete when I felt his lips on mine, his sweet tender lips kissing me passionately, I was shocked, very shocked, I couldn't believe that this is happening, I softened after a few seconds, and started kissing back

"Do you understand now?" he whispered between the kisses, as I smiled and nodded wrapping my arms around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around my waist making me closer to him

That when we heard the door opened hardly, making us jump away from each other

**A/N I'm sorry that I made my reply as I review, the last chapter, I was just doing a lot of things at the same time, and I wasn't looking at what I was doing, and I didn't mean to be rude or something, if you see, I was so I'm very sorry, I really am, please forgive me, and I wasn't trying to push you to read my story or something, we can say that I was just upset that you abandoned those two stories, any way please forgive me, if you think I was rude or something **

**So what do you think about that chapter, I hope you liked it, and who opened the door, and what do you think he or she wants? It was totally Niley right? :) **

**Please review, and tell me if you like it or not, because your opinion is so important to me**

**If you have an account on facebook, then search for me and add me my name is Hagar Hashem maybe it's weird to you, but what can I do, it's my name :) and my profile picture is for Nick Jonas from his album (Nick Jonas and the administrations 2010)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I looked at the person who opened the door to see no one but Jackson, he closed the door behind him quickly, and he seemed nervous which made me exchange a confused look with Nick, Jackson came and stood right in front of us

"I'm not talking about what I just saw, there's something more important for the now, Miles you need to run away as soon as possible"

"What?" I asked him more confused now

"That man Kenny is outside trying to enter the house, Kevin didn't come back yet, so we don't know if he called the cops or not, and Joe is trying to keep him from entering, so you better hurry" Jackson explained as fast as he could, and I barely understood what he's saying

"But, how can I run away if he's in the front?" I asked

"From the window, they're at the back door too" Jackson said

"Hey Miley, it's better from our window, because it's far away from the doors of the house" Nick said as Jackson nodded

We reached Nick and Joe's room and Jackson gave me a robe leader and when I was about to start going, I felt a hand on me I looked to see Nick looking at me

"I'm going with you" he said

"What? No" it's dangerous" I said

"Isn't it dangerous for you to be in the streets by yourself? What if they followed you? you think that you can beat them?" he asked angrily

"But-"

"No buts, we don't even know how long would you have to stay outside, you need someone to protect you" he cut me off, and when I was about to argue him we heard the front door of the house opened and Joe screaming at someone

"Hurry up Miley, he entered" Jackson said as I started climbing down, with Nick after me and Jackson gave him some money to survive

When we reached the ground we tried to run as fast as we could without making a sound, we ran to the gates hand in hand

"There she is" I heard someone yelling behind us as we turned to see one of the men who came along with Kenny yelling as he started running towards us, soon followed by his friends

"RUN" Nick yelled at me as he grabbed my hand and we started running

We ran as fast as we could, I don't even know how far did we go, but they are still behind us, I can't feel my feet anymore, but I know that I can't stop now, they are right behind us

I looked behind us while running, as I saw one of the men raised his speed and about to catch us, I screamed and tried to run faster but couldn't, I saw the man jumping over Nick, making him fell on the ground with that man above him

"Miley run, I'll find you, I promise" Nick said to me as he was fighting the man to get away from him, but that man was very strong, I saw the other men became closer to us, but I can't leave Nick with them, they would kill him or something trying to find my place

I went to the man above Nick, and kicked his face as strong as I could with my leg, as he fell on his back, and I grabbed Nick's hand helping him to stand up, as I saw the other men very close to us now, while I was grabbing Nick from the ground the other man stood up and his head hit with mine, it was too hard but I didn't care for the moment, we started running again, Nick grabbed me to a dark alley, as they were right behind us, the alley was crowded with wired people, so we just entered the sea of people

Finally the darkness and the crowed made them lose us, we went to a normal street again, I don't even know where we are right now, I didn't see those places before, I sighed and sat on the platform, and rested my back on the wall, as Nick sat next to me

"We can rest for a while then we can go search for a place to hide in and sleep" he said

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at him

"You didn't expect we're gonna live in the street, did you?" he asked as I smiled

"No, but we don't have so much money"

"I have my credit card, besides the money that Jackson gave me, we can do it" he shrugged

"Thank you Nick" I said as I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me pulling me tightly

"I did nothing Miles, I just can't let you like that"

After about 15 minutes we started walking again searching for somewhere to hide in, somewhere that they won't expect us to be in, until the cobs catch them and arrest them

"So, where are we gonna go?" I asked him as he smiled

"There's some place I used to see while walking to my old school, it's not very good, but they won't search for us there, especially it's not very far, they would expect us to go as far as we could" he said and I nodded

"And what is that place?" I asked

"Well, there was an old man, living alone, and he died, and he had no heirs, so his flat is empty for about 12 years now, and I used to go there when I wanted to be alone, it's very small, and no one care about it, they even thought about turning it into something useful, but it was too small to be useful"

"You go there for 12 years?"

"Not actually 12 I started going there when I figured it out, which was from 2 years"

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Don't worry, I'm with you" he said taking my hand

"Here we are" he said after 10 minutes walking, it's dark now, and I could see the stars shining at the sky, I looked at the place and found a small house with a dirty garden, which probably was pretty 15 years ago, and the gate was rusted, I couldn't even know what was its color, and the door of the house made of wood, it was brown colored but full of dust and spider houses, which made it seems to be black or grey, Nick pushed the door by his leg as we entered and he closed the door behind us

When I stepped into the house I saw a couch and two chairs around a coffee table, a blue big carpet under them, and a small kitchen with a fridge and small stove, there was a staircase too, when I climbed to the second floor, I saw three rooms, two tiny bedrooms and a bathroom

"You know it's not very small, but it's full of dust" I said as he chuckled

"Well, I never tried to clean it, but I wasn't stay at the dust too" he said as I looked at him confused as he chuckled again and led me to the first bedroom, where was a bed with night stand next to it and cupboard and a window, Nick opened the cupboard and took out a big blanket "I slept here a few times" he explained

He put the blanket on the floor and grabbed another one from the shelf of the cupboard "This is for the winter" he said as I smiled, and he grabbed a pillow from the lower shelf and closed the door of the cupboard, he really thought about a lot of things here, he must have spend a lot of time here

"Are we gonna sleep now?" I asked as I sat on the dirty bed

"As you want" he shrugged

"Well, I don't fell so sleepy now" I said as he sat next to me

"Ok, we can just talk, since there's no T.V. here, or do you want me to go buy something to eat?"

"No, I'm not hungry, but if you are then okay, but I'll go with you"

"No, I'm not hungry either"

"Are you gonna miss Selena?" I asked him throw my teeth skipping the fact that he kissed me

"What? I told you that I don't like her, we're just friends" he said and I wanted to know exactly what was going on

"But, I don't understand, why did you date her then?" I asked as he sighed

"Well, do you promise to not yell at me or be mad at her?" he asked as I nodded slowly "Well, then she found out that I like you a lot, and she said that you like me too, but you never said that, and she also told me that you take some time to know that you like someone, and all I need to do is making you figure that out, so the idea just popped in my head, that we can make you… um…" he stuttered

"Jealous?" I asked now getting what they did, as he nodded "And she agreed? She knew that could hurt me and she agreed?"

"Well, I kind of made her" he said as I looked at him confused "I told her that by doing that she's helping us, especially you, her best friend, and you know that I'm very convincing and irresistible" he said the last part cockily

"And you know what this genius plan did? That's why I dated Jake, to get over you silly" I said as he raised an eyebrow

"I thought you really like him, Miley" he said as I smiled

"Me too, remember when I told you that you were the reason that I broke up with him?" he nodded "Yeah, that when I realized that I don't like him not as much as I like you at least, and that I just dated him to get over you, and it didn't work, and I can't stay with him while I like someone else, it's like cheating to me, so I called him and told him the truth and he understood me" I explained

"So, it looks like my plan worked at the end, of course it didn't go just like I thought it would, but it worked" he said and I smiled

"Yeah, it worked" I said as I rested my head on his chest hugging him as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him if it is possible

"Hey Miley, I know it's not the right time and you have another problems to deal with right now, but… you know since we confessed to each other about our feelings, and we both are single, do you mind to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course no" I said as he looked at me shocked and I laughed "I mean I don't mind" I said as he relaxed and hugged me again

**So what do you think about it? Do you like it? Or do you hate it? And what do you think will happen next? Are they in safe in that old dirty house? Or is there a danger waiting for them? Well, everything is possible in this story**

**So please review, and tell me what do you think about and if you have any idea which you think will be good for this story just send me a message :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry if I'm late on the update, but my school started so I'll just try to find the time for writing, I had this chapter half written before along with a chapter of "Still in love with you" so I'll update the two now hope you like them both :)**

**Chapter 15**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning to find myself in the dirty room on the floor, I looked beside me expecting to find Nick, but he wasn't there, I stood up and went downstairs

"Nick" I called and my voice echoed throw the house, as no reply came, I went and sat on the couch wondering about where he could be, of course he won't let me here alone

I heard the front door open slowly as I stood up horrified what if it was the crazy gang? I took a vase which I found on the small table and went behind the door raising it, as the door opened wider and I curly head appeared, I was about to hit him with the vase when he turned to face me and I realized it was no one but Nick, I relaxed and put the vase down

"Whoa, what was that for?" he asked

"You left me alone, and I was afraid it would be some crazy murderer or something" I said as he smiled and closed the door

"Did you think that I really left you?"

"I wasn't sure"

"Well, to just let you know, I'll never leave you" he said as he moved closer to me

"So, where were you Nicholas?"

"I was searching for something for breakfast"

"What did you bring?"

"Someone's hungry"

"What do you expect from a teenager girl ran around the town yesterday"

"Okay, okay, I brought some chips, and coke, and some snacks, since we can't cook here" he explained, I know that there's a stove here but it looks like no one used it for centuries

We went to the bedroom and started eating on the floor, sitting on the blankets, because for now it was the only thing which is not covered by dust

"Nick"

"Huh?"

"How long do you think we will stay here?"

"I don't know Miles, but don't worry, I'm with you" he squeezed my hand as I nodded

"Why did you come with me?"

"Well, to make sure that this gang got you, why the hell do you think Miley?" he said jokingly

"Maybe to yell at me, since I'd be alone" he smiled "No seriously why?"

"First you can't live in the streets alone"

"We're not in the street" I argued

"Who brought you here?"

"Yeah right, go on" I said as he shook his head chuckling

"Second, I'd be very worried if you were alone" he smiled

"Awww, thank you Nicky" I hugged him

"Now complete your chips" he said as I pulled away and started eating again

"Nick, do you think they'll be okay? I mean if they didn't found me there, they could've hurt them instead" I said worried

"Maybe you're right, but they'll figure out that your father isn't there anymore, sooner and later"

"Yeah, but what if they found that after hurting them?"

"Let's just don't think about it" he said as he wrapped his arms around me comforting me as I smiled

That's what I love about him, even though we are together now, he doesn't act all lovey dovey all the time, well, we barely act like that in fact, he just wants to be there for me, he really care about me, he's not that type of guy who date a girl only to taste her sweet lips, no that's not Nick.

When we finished the 'breakfast' we sat there in silence, it's really boring her, there's nothing to do

"What are we gonna do now?" I asked him

"What do you want?"

"I don't know, it's boring here"

"Do you wanna have a walk?"

"Can we?" I asked in excitement

"No" my excited face fell

"Come on, they're not gonna catch us, I mean they're not ghosts, how could they know our place?"

"What if they were following us?"

"Nick we walked for about twenty minutes after they dropped us" I said giving him my puppy face

"Miley stop that, you know it always work with me"

"That's what I want" I said in a baby voice as he looked away "Fine, but don't talk to me" I said crossing my arms and looking in the other direction

"Miley, you know I don't want you to go out for your own good" he said putting a hand on my shoulder

"I said don't talk to me"

"Are we going on a fight?" he asked starting to be angry, I turned to him and smiled

"Do you have something else to do?" I asked as he smiled

"God, Miley, I thought you were serious"

"Well, obviously I wasn't, now answer my question"

"Um, what about hide and seek?"

"Seriously? In here?" I asked as he nodded "Where the hell could we hide here, you're losing your mind Nick, there's barely furniture here, or are we going to close our eyes like small children and think that the other can't see them" I said sarcastically

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy woman, it was just a word"

We stayed there talking about random stuff then we became tired and took a nap

When we woke up we stayed there playing random games, then he went to bring the dinner, and when he came back we started eating

"This thing have a strange taste" I sad tasting the thing which is supposed to be a bag of chips

"For me, it's good" he said as I looked at him unsure "What? Don't you like it?" he asked and I shook my head

"So, give it to me" he said as he grabbed it from my hand

"No, give it back to me, I'm hungry"

"But you don't like it" he said standing up

"But, I'm hungry" I said as I started chasing after him around the house and finally he gave it to me

**No one's POV **

The man was watching the teenage girl chasing after the teenage boy around all the house while laughs and giggles came out from both of them, he was watching them with his spyglass, he was standing about 10 meters away from the old house which they were currently having fun in, he smirked and looked at the bay next to him who was looking at him waiting for what he was about to say

"They look happy" the man said

**I know it sucks, but I wanted something to fill the chapter with, to end it where I ended it, I mean you don't know who was watching them, and that what I wanted, maybe it's the police, and maybe their family, or the gang, we'll find out :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry about the long waiting but I was trying to collect my ideas together, and finally I did :)**

**Hope you like that one :)**

**Chapter 16**

"_They look happy" the man said_

The boy next to him smiled and nodded, knowing what his poss wants to do

"We should move fast" the man said again and the boy nodded

Inside the old house the two teenageres were laying on the floor out of breath, they looked at each other and started laughing about their childish actions.

"What was all that about? You said that you don't like it" he said looking at her

"I'm hungry" she answered simply while eating.

"Eat slow, it's not like someone will take it from you" he said making her laugh

"Tell me about it" she said as she continued eating.

After about half an hour they heard some noise at the front door, starnge noise, then a loud bang on the door, Miley jumped of the floor terrified as Nick brought her into a comforting hug.

They went downstairs, Nick was walking in front of her they went to the kitchen and the took a ban and he took a knife, she gasped when she saw him holding it, but he sent her the I-know-what-I'm-doing look.

They heard the loud bang again but this time the door opened showing two figures, the two teenageres held their defensive weapons in front of them, the taller figure took a step forward, so he was under the ligt and they can see his features, he was a black haired tall man, his eyeborrows were stick, and he looks harsh, when he saw what they're holding he bursted into loud laughs.

"You… really think that you… beat me… with…. These things?" he said trying to control his laughs.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Nick yelled at him, the man finally stopped laughing.

"Who I am is none of your buisness, but what I want is you" he said looking at Miley, as soon as he said that Nick put a protictive arm around her and held the knife with the other hand tightly.

"Don't you dare touch her, or I'll kill you" he threathend him, making the man laugh again.

"Kill me, huh?" he laughed, then suddenly he stopped and went serious "Your father has to feel my pain"

"God, you're crazy, my dad died" she yelled at him

"Keep telling me that you and your fucking brother, and I'll keep pretend that I can't hear you" he said as he mentioned to the boy behind him to give him something, the boy took a step forward but kept his face looking at the ground, then he gave him a… gun.

He held the gun in front of him and smiled an evil smile

"Say goodbye to your love boy" he said.

"Wait, how did you know our place?" Nick asked him tryimg to waste some time so he can do something to stop him.

"When you two thought that we lost you, me and that faithfull boy were behind you, but we were quite, and you were stupid enoug to not look behind you all the time"

"But why do you want to kill her?" he asked again.

"Because I hate her father"

"And what I have to do with that? And why do you even hate him? Because he told the truth? Because he said what he saw? Because he didn't lie?" she yelled at him

"Shut up you bustared" he yelled at her "He could've said that he didn't see anything"

"And what about his conscience? Do you even know what that word mean? I bet that" she yelled

"Lestin girl, I don't care about anythimg you say, I'm not even tring to listen to you, you're just wasting your time and mine by trying to soften me with that bullshit you're saying, and to just let you know, it's not making any diffrence"

"I'm telling the truth, just like my dad"

"And that's why I hate you too, because you're like him"

"But it's not her fault, or her dad's, it's just your stupid brother" Nick yelled

"Don't make me hurt you too boy" he yelled "And my brother didn't do anything wrong, that stupid man deserved to die"

"He didn't do anything to him" he yelled

"You two are giving me a headache, nad you're wasting my time too and-" he stoped when he heard something coming from a distance, it was the sound of the police car. "Oh shit, how did they know?" he mumbeled and when he looked back at the two teenagaers he found Nick standing in front of Miley covering her. "Back off boy, I don't care if I hurt you too"

"No, I won't, and if you did anything I'll stab you"

"I said back off, I don't care about your life"

"And I said No" and with that, Nick felt like this man is going to shoot now, so he ran towards him and three things happened at the same time:

First the door opened showing the policemen.

Second Nick ran and stabbed the man with the knife.

Third the man send a bullet by his gun…

All those three things happened at the same time!

At the home Joe, Kevin and Jackson were setting along with Miley's friends, every one has his own thougt.

Demi was crying silently, she was worreid about her best friend, the bys said that they heard one of the gang saying that their poss and one of his boys followed them, what if the couldn't skip from him? What if he hurt them?

The gang was around the house all the time, they don't allow anybody to enter or go out the house, and if the girls didn't came to the house just before the gang come, they'd have been more worreid, they are now inside the circumstances, and they called their parents and told them not to worry.

It was very stupid from that gang to keep them the phone, but iy was for their luck, Kevin called the police and told them everything that happened, Joe and Jackson and Demi told the police the places they think Nick and Miley could go to, since they were the closest persons to them, and they told them that they will find them, and that they don't have to be worried, but how the hell could they be not worried?

Demi felt an arm around her shoulder she looke up to see a smiling Joe, he had that smile that can comfort anybody, no matter how badly he hurts.

"They'll be fine" he whispered to her.

"I don't know Joe, I'm very worried about them, I mean what if that man decided to hurt them before the police even find them, that if they were at any of the places we could think about" she said between her tears.

"Demi, their photos are with every single policeman, they should see them, even if they were at Hawaii" that was right, When Kevin told the police at the first time before Miley and Nick run away they asked him for all of theur photos just in cas something happened, and after what happened when the called the police again from behind the gang's back, the police copied their photos, but they didn't give it to the media, because of the gang, and they didn't catch the gang around their house because their poss could hear about it and hurt the other two before they could find them, they wanted to surprise them, so they must catch the poss first then the rest of the gang.

"They should be ok" Selena whispered to herself, Emiley wenrt and wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder.

"They will be, they will be" she whispered

Then they heard the house phone ringing, they all looked at it afraid to pick up, but the have to, so Joe went and picked it up

"Hello…."

**Cliff hang :) I'm evil aren't I? :D so what do you think had happened did the bullet hit someone or it didn't? and if it did is it Nick or Miley? **

**Please the people who read and don't review, it will just take a few seconds from you time to review , so please review, you don't know how I feel when I get reviews :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The group of teenagers were sitting in the car, Kevin was driving, each one of them had his own thoughts, but they were all about there other two friends, are they gonna be okay? What happened to them?

Joe was the most worried one, since he was the one who answered the phone, the police man, told him that they caught the boss and his assistant, and are coming to catch the whole gang around their house, when they arrived, and arristed the whole gang, they asked them about Nick and Miley, but they told them that they don't know any thing, then the police man reacived a call from his boss and when he finished he told them to follow them by their car, but he didn't give them any informations.

Though Joe wasn't comfortable about the call, the police man seemed to be in rush, but then again he may was in hurry to catch the rest of them.

He felt Demi's hand on him in worry cutting his thoughts, when he began to realize where they're going he started to worry too, they were going towards a hospital.

When the police car stopped, Kevin parked and they all looked at each other in worry, with asking eyes, but none of them knew any answer! The police man told them that his boss is waiting for them inside, so they walked in in hestatien, but they knew they have to.

"Who are you?" the police man asked them.

"We're their family." Jackson answered nervously, who the hell would they be? Another memberes of the gang?

"All of you?"

"Yeah, what happened?" Kevin asked in the same tone as Jackson.

"Well, according to the doctors, they're going to be okay, just go and ask for Dr. Steven and I'm waiting for you here." He said as he sat down on a chair.

They went to the nurse and asked for , and the nurse asked them who they wanted to visit.

"Nick and Miley." Joe answered.

"Oh, yeah, the two who just came?" he nodded "Well, is at a surgrey now, I don't know for who, but I think it's one of them."

"What? Why? What happened to them?" he asked her terrified.

"They just came, so I don't really know, all you can do is to go and wait at the waiting room for now, I'm sorry, but as soon as finish I'll send a nurse to you."

They went to the waiting room and sat there waiting for any one to show up and tell them any news about their friends…

One hour has passed untill finally a nurse came into the waiting room.

"You were looking for Dr. Steven right?" they all nodded "Ok, who exactly do you want?"

"Nick and Miley." Selena said.

"Oh, the new two, well the girl is going to be okay, but I don't know about the boy, Dr. Steven will explain everything to you, just follow me." They all exchanged worried looks but they followed her to the doctor's office.

"Hello, are you Nick Grey and Miley Stewart's family?" Dr. Steven asked them.

"Yeah, we are, are they okay? What happened to them?" Joe said.

"Well, the man was threatining to kill Miley when the police arrived."

"Oh my god." Demi gasped as she put a hand on her mouth.

"Well, he was carrying a gun, and Nick was defending her with a knife, so when the police arrived the man shoot the gun at the same time that Nick was running towards him to stab him, so it hit him instead of Miley, and it was really in a dangerous place."

"Oh no, is he okay?" Kevin asked the worry covering his voice.

"We took the bullet out of his chest, but he lost a lot of blood, we only hope that it didn't affect him badly, but we did all we can do, we just have to wait till he wake up, then we can tell exactly how his condition is, but he didn't open his eyes since I saw him even before we start the surgrey."

"So, you're saying that he's in coma?" Joe asked wishing to hear 'No' .

"Umm, kinda, but we can't say that now."

"But till now there's nothing bad right?" Jackson asked and the doctor nodded "So what about Miley? What happened to her?"

"When the man shoot Nick she ran to him, but the man wasn't really hurting bad by the knife so he grabbed it from his abdomen and stabbed it at her, but it wasn't that bad, the cut was in her abdomen and according to the rush she was in when she was running to Nick, she cut herself on the hand, but it's nothing really, she's asleep now, but she's okay."

"Can we see them?" Kevin asked.

"Miley yes, but Nick you have to wait an hour to see him."

"Why?"

"He just got out of surgrey and we don't want anything to happen now, his body is still weak." They all nodded sadly "So wanna see Miley?" the nodded again. "Follow me."

They followed him to Miley's room, and since she's not in a bad condition he let then all in, they saw her laying asleep on the hospital bed, she looked tired, very tired, and there was light scars on her hand and small ones on her face, probably from the last events.

They sat around her bad, Demi and Jackson each on one of her sides holding her hand, they all looked at her waiting for her to wake up, but she didn't.

It was now near to midnight, and most of them fell asleep on their chairs, they allowed them to see Nick, he was surrounded by machines, which they didn't understand it's important, but his sight was scaring, so they went back to Miley's room after the nurse came to check on him.

Miley didn't wake up yet, Joe looked around him and saw that the only one still awake is Demi.

"They should go sleep at home." Joe said making her leaving her staring case at Miley and look at him "You too."

"No, I'm not leaving untill she wakes up." She said.

"Then we should tell them to go home." She nodded then they began waking the rest of them, Demi told them that there's no need for all of them and if something happened they're gonna tell them, so they went back to the house leaving Joe and Demi at the hospital.

"I'm gonna go see Nick." Joe said as Demi nodded at him, then he left the room.

Demi looked over at Miley, and took a deep breath, she let a tear roll down her cheek "Every thing is gonna be okay Miles, just please wake up, don't make me more worried than I already is." She said tears rolling down her cheek. She took her best friend's hand and squeezed it with her thumb, finally she fell asleep, still holding her hand.

Demi woke up the next day as she felt Miley's hand move, when she realized what woke her up, she looked up at her but her eyes were still closed, then she felt her hand move again, she looked over at her again waiting for her eyes to open at any moment.

Miley was feeling that there were someone next to her holding her hand, she wanted to open her eyes, but it was harder than she expected, but she kept fighing, finally her eyes opened a little, but she couldn't tell where she was or who was aroung her for a few seconds, then she recognized Demi's smiling face, then she opened her eyes more and saw that she wasn't in her room, she slowly started to remember what happened.

Demi looked at her friend opening her eyes, her smile was very big that it was hurting her cheeks, she hugged her tightly "Oh, Miley I was so worried about you, thank god. Are you okay?" she pulled out from the hug and looked at her as Miley nodded weekly.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She whispered, then she finally remembered all what happened "Demi how's Nick?" she asked worried.

Demi's smile began to fade and Miley started to panic "Demi is something wrong? Please tell me how is he?" she asked again.

"Well, I don't exactly know, you two just got here yesterday, and I fell asleep next to you the last night while Joe was seeing him." She didn't want to tell her that he was in a coma, she just woke up, and may be that will only hurt her, so she chose to tell her later. "Um, I'll go call a doctor to check on you." And with that she walked out of the room before Miley could ask her another question.

She went to search for a nurse till she found one and she told her that she'll tell the doctor and they'll go see her, while she was in her way back to Miley's room, she saw Joe walking in the hallway, he looked like he's lost.

"Hey, Joe." When he looked at her he smiled and went to her "What were you doing here?" she asked him.

"I was just thinking, Nick didn't wake up yet, I'm so worried." He said as she took his hand and squeezed it, and he felt better. "Sorry, I fell asleep in Nick's room yesterday, so how's Miley?"

"Oh, she just woke up now and I went to call a doctor for her, but I was just trying to avoid her questions."

"What questions?"

"She was asking about Nick, and I didn't want to tell her, you know how she feel about him." She said and Joe just nodded.

"So let's go see her." He said and they went to her room and they found the doctor checking her up, but he was about to leave , and he told them that she's okay, she just has to wait untill her injures gets better.

"Miles, how are you? Are you okay?" Joe said as he went to hug her, and she nodded.

"Joe, how's Nick?" she asked again making Joe and Demi exchange a look, as if they were discussing what to say. "What happened is he okay?" she asked when she senced that there was something wrong with them.

"No, he's okay." Joe replied.

"Then why didn't he come to see me?"

"He can't."

"Why?"

"He didn't wake up yet." Joe mumbled, but she heard him. She felt like her heart stopped beating.

"But, he is going to, right? He is going to be okay, isn't he?"

"For now we don't know anything. The doctor said that he can't say if he is okay or not untill he wake up."

"And why doesn't he wake up?"

"I don't know, but the doctor said that he lost a lot of blood, and that the bullet was in a dangerous place." Miley felt the tears running down all over her face as she heard Joe's words, she got up and started running towards the door when Joe and Demi stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Demi asked her trying to control her body, but it was hard.

"I have to see him."

"But you just woke up and your cut is still fresh, we don't know if you're allowed to leave the room." She said still trying to control her, for someone who just woke up after being stabbed, she was very strong.

"I don't care, I have to see him. He needs me, and I need him." She said as she finally went out of Joe and Demi's grip and ran towards the door, when she was at the hallway, she realized that she doesn't know where to go, so she went back to her room and asked Joe to show her his room.

Joe sighed knowing that there's no way to fight with her, so he just took her hand leading her towards Nick's room.

When Miley saw Nick's sight, she gasped and ran to him crying, she hugged him tightly, making sure not to touch any of the machines around him "This is all my fault, I'm sorry Nick, I'm so sorry, I made this to you." She said between her sobs.

"No, it's not your fault Miles, you didn't tell that man to shoot him." Joe said putting his hand on her back rupping it.

"No, it was supposed to be me getting shot, not him. I'm the one who must be laying here, not him. He doesn't deserve that, he didn't do anything wrong." She said still hugging him.

"Miley what happened is in the past you can't change it, and nither you or him deserve what happened to you, it's just the fate and the disteny."

"But I should've stopped him, I should've pulled him when he ran towards that man, I should've took that bullet instead of him like he did to me."

"Miles it all happened too fast, you couldn't do anything, he chose that, he wanted to defend you." Joe said trying to pull her away from Nick, but she just hugged him tighter. Demi was standing at the door crying silently. Watching her best friend like that was hurting her so much, but there's nothing she can do.

"Miley you'll hurt yourself, stop. Remember that your cut is not okay yet. It may open again and we don't want that, you just woke up and we don't want you to get hurt again." Joe said still trying to pull her away from his brother.

"I'm already hurting Joe, as long as he's suffering, I'm too." She said sobing.

"Miley please, Joe's right, your cut may get worse." Demi said as she went to help Joe, finally they pulled her away from him, but that was because she got weak. Demi gasped when she realizad that her sudden weakness was because of her opened cut, the blood was covering her hospital clothes.

"See Miley? That what we were talking about." Joe said as he and Demi was trying to hold her and walk her to her room, so the doctor could see her, and fix the damage, but she fell on the floor unconsciousness.

"Miley." Demi yelled as she fell next to her trying to wake her up.

"I'll get the doctor." Joe said as he rushed out of the room searching for someone to help them.

**So what do you think ? so I added some drama, I just like the drama :), do you Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**plesae review it means a lot to me :) :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

After Joe found a nurse he told her what happened, then she rushed to get the doctor, and they left her to her room and fixed her injuer once again, then they came out from th room and faced Joe and Demi who were waiting outside her room, and told them that she'll be okay when she wake up, and to tell him when she do.

They called the rest of them to tell them what happened but they told them that she'll be okay though, all of them were still tired from the last circumstances, so they convinced them that there's no need for them to come.

Demi went to Miley's room and sat next to her, Joe went to bring them some food, so she was there by herself. She looked at her sleeping best friend and sighed, she saw the pain on her face, but it wasn't the physical pain, it was emotional one, Demi thought that she must really like him, if not love him, and that she's not over him yet, maybe the few hours they spend together changed things, she never saw Miley in that case, yes she was really really upset when her mother died, and then when her dad and Denise died, but she didn't see them in the case that Nick is in now, yes her mother was in the hospital when she died but Miley was still young, she understood the situation and all, but she didn't have that amount of emotins back then.

Joe arrived at Miley's room and saw Demi sitting on the bed next to her "Hey I brought the food." He said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, good, I'm starving." She smiled, and took the food from him, then they started eating.

"You know, I think Miley really care about Nick." Joe said looking at the sleeping girl.

"Umm yeah." She hesitated but he didn't notice.

"Want to know a secert?"

"What secert?"

"Nick care about her a lot too." He said after he realized that telling her that Nick likes her best friend could make Nick made at him.

"Of course, he's her step brother. Or do you meen…?" she said as she began to understand it, when he didn't answer she knew that she's right "Oh my gosh, he likes her, doesn't he? She'll be happy when she know that." She said to herself more than to him.

"Wait do you mean that she likes him too?" Joe asked her and she nodded "Then why did she date Jake?"

"And why did he date Selena?"

"He didn't, it was a stupid game to make her realize that she likes him, when she feels jealous." He explained.

"Do you mean that they never dated?" he nodded "And do you know what that leaded to? She dated Jake to get over him."

"Wow, that's complicated. I told him that she likes him, but he never listened to me, he was doubting it."

They stayed silence thinking about that for a while when Joe broke it "Don't tell her, he must do it by himself." She nodded in agreement. "So what's about go check on him?"

"Yeah, let's go." She said as both of them stood up and left the room.

Miley felt like she isn't on the floor, nor in the water, she felt like she was between the clouds, they were really comfortable, but she wasn't feeling comfortable at all, she has something to worry about, she looked around her, but saw nothing but the darkness, soon the darkness began to broke by a light coming from a distance, she watched it and she realized that there were someone holding the source of light, which wasn't a tourch, it was like a star or a light ball.

When that person was nearer to her she looked at his face and immediatley recognized him, she smiled widely and tried to get up and run towards him, but she couldn't she tried again, but once agin failed, it was like she's tied to where she was sitting, but when she looked at her hands and body, she found no ropes. She tried again, but no luck.

She felt him get closer to her, when she looked up, there he was standing in front of her smiling. He offered her his hand, she looked at it and then took it, surprisingly she stood up this time.

Once she was on her feet, she out her hands around him hugging him tightly like there's no tomorrow. "I'm sorry." She whispered at him.

"For what?" he asked her calmly.

"For what happened to you, it's all my fault, it should be me who is in bed now not you." She said crying, as she felt him rubbing her back.

"Miley, I'm not here to talk about me." He said as she pulled away from him and looked at his brown eyes throw her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm here to talk about you, you must be okay, you must take care of yourself, you must be okay."

"How can I be okay when you're not?"

"I'm okay, and besides I need you next to me, not in that stupid bed."

"I'm with you now."

"No, I mean in reality, I need you with me, I can't make it without you Miles." She didn't respond "Please promise me that you'll take care of yourself." Still no response "Please promise me Mi."

"I… I promise." And as soon as she said that she felt his grip losen from her waist, she looked at him and saw that he started walking away smiling at her, she started calling his name over and over, but he just kept smiling and the last thing he said before disappearing was "Remember. You promised me."

"Nick, please don't leave." She whispered crying, she collapsed on the floor and shut her eyes.

"Please don't go." She said as she opened her eyes only to find herself in her hospital room once again, but no one was there, she felt the sweat covering her face, then she smiled when she remebered her dream, she saw him and he talked to her. She thought about how happy was she in the dream, how right it felt to be in his arms, how comforting his smile was, and how that was untrue.

She knew that didn't happen, but for her it was very important. It's her only hope in life now, that this dream will come true and she'll be able to talk to him again, she'll be able to hear him saying her name again. In her dream he told her that he needs her next to him, so she will go to his room. But she also promised him that she'll take care of herself, so she musn't react like she did the last time. She must be calm.

She stood up and felt a light pain in her abdomen where the cut was, she mdified her body position so that hse wasn't hurting anymore, then she started walking slowly towards the door, then to Nick's room.

She saw Demi and Joe sitting there talking from the room's window, but they ddin't see her, so she just went and opened the door making them look at her surprised "Miley, what are you doing? Are you crazy?" Demi yelled at her and went by her side holding her hand.

"Relax, I'm okay now, I won't do like I did the last time." She said as she let go of her hand and went to Nick's bed sitting next to him. She took his hand in hers and stared at him.

Demi and Joe were staring at her not knowing what to do, they were afraid about her, what if she hurt herself again, they know that Miley can't control her feelings for long time.

"Miley I think you should go back to your room, your cut isn't okay yet." Joe said walking up to her.

She looked at him calmly and smiled "I'm okay Joe, as long as I'm here I'm okay." She said as she turned to her staring staet at Nick.

Joe looked at Demi confused, Miley normally won't act like that, she'll become more defensively, and start yelling that it's not his business.

"Are you okay Miley?" Demi asked her "I mean the last time you were not like that at all, you were crying hardly, and now you're calmer that I ever saw you."

Miley looked at her and smiled "And did that help me or him? No. so no point."

Now Joe and Demi were more confused, when Miley became so deep and wise? Did she hit her head when she colapsed? No they were there, so what happened? Miley was never like that, Was that the affect of Nick on her? Maybe.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked them when she noticed their confused faces.

"Nothing, nothing. I'll just go get the doctor he told us to let him know when you wake up." Joe said and left the room.

After two minutes he came back with the doctor who was a little angry from her "Why did you leave your bed? Didn't you feel any pain in your cut?" he asked her once he entered the room.

She looked at him calmly and shook her head "No, I'm okay. If I did feel any pain, I would've stayed in bed, I promised him." She said.

"Promised who by what?" Joe asked confused.

"Nick." She replied simply.

"What are you talking about?" the doctor asked her, apperantly he thought that she hit her head hard or something.

"Nothing, just to make you calm down, I'll never break my promise to him." She replied.

"Okay." He said unsure what to think about her "Are you sure that your cut isn't hyrting you?" she nodded. "Please don't lie, it's for your own good."

"I'm not lying. I told you that I won't break my promise to him."

"Yes, but I don't know what exactly did you promise him."

She sighed impatiently "That I will take care of myself."

"Okay, if anything happened to her just let me know immediatley. As long as it's not hurting her, there's no harm, it wasn't that bad anyway." He told Joe and Demi then left the room.

Miley turned her attention back to Nick, watching him sleeping, she was still holding his hand, seeing him like that brought the tears in her eyes, she cried silently but she didn't hurt herself, just like she promised him. She brought her other hand and started playing with his curls, she didn't move her gaze away from him at all. The presence of Joe and Demi didn't stop her, she didn't care if the whole world saw her, she just cared about him and her being next to him.

"Miley, do you need anything to eat?" Demi asked her.

Finally Miley looked at her and thought about it for a second before shooking her head "I'm not hungrey."

"You didn't eat since you wake up the first time." Joe said.

"Not now."

"Wow, Miley I know you like him, but don't make him prevent you from eating, that maybe hurt you." Joe said.

When he said that this msybe hurt her, she changed her mind "Okay, but not so much." She said as Joe smiled and went to bring her some food.

When he returned back, he handed her the food and she started eating "Why didn't Jake try to call you?" Joe asked her.

"Didn't I tell you that I broke up with him? Oh wait, that was at the day we ran away." She replied.

"You broke up with him? Why?" Demi asked.

"Umm, because I realized that I don't really like him." She said as she put the empty plate she just finished on the nightstand next to Nick's bed.

"How did he take it?"

"He understood me."

"Did you tell Nick?" Joe asked and she nodded "How did he react?" Miley smiled when she remembered what happened just before Jackson came and told the that they need to run away. "Well?" he asked again.

"Nothing he just told me the whole plan with Selena, and you can say we're together."

"Oh my gosh Miley, are you serious? I'm happy for you." Demi said and went to hug her.

After talking for a while about what happened for them and the few hours they spend away from them, Demi and Joe fell a sleep and Miley looked at Nick planting a kiss on his forhead before sleeping holding his hand.

**So what do you think? Is it bad? Or good? Please let me know what you think about, which means please review :) seriously it means a lot to me :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Miley woke up when she heard her anme being called, at the first she thought that it was Joe or Demi, but it wasn't their sound, so she opened her eyes and heard the voice saying her name faintly, when she realized that she was at Nick's room she looked at him, and saw him saying her name slowly, she felt a smile grow big on her face. She saw him trying to open his eyes, finally he did, and she looked at him happily, but he just smiled weakly.

"Oh my gosh, you're awake, you're actually awake." She said huuging him tightly.

"Yeah, I'm." he said faintly.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to get a doctor?" she asked him conserned.

"No no, I'm good as long as you're here." She nodded smiling.

"I missed you so much." She said looking at his brown chocolate eyes.

"Me too baby, me too." He said faintly, then his smile began to fade, and his face turned from happy to be in pain.

"Are you okay? Is it your cut hurting you?" she asked him worried.

"A little bit, but before you go anywhere, I need to tell you that I love you, we may didn't have a long time together, but I really mean it, I've always loved you, Mi." he said before closing his eyes again, and didn't open them.

"Nick, Nick." She panicked. "Oh my gosh." She said as she ran out of the room trying to find a doctor, when she found the one who was checking on her earlier, she told him what happened and he ran to Nick's room and told her to wait outside.

While she ws waiting she saw Demi, Joe, Jackson, Selena and Emiley coming towards her, when the last three saw her standing there they ran towards her hugging her happily, but then they senced that there were something wrong, so she re-told them the story, when the door opened and the doctor came out.

"Is he okay? What happened to him?" she asked him.

"I'm afraid to say that he went back to the coma, his body couldn't take it, a few words made him so weak."

"Are you saying that he went to the starting point again?" Joe asked.

"Sadly yes, but I beileve that he can make it again, just give him some time." When he said the first two words Miley broke into tears, with Demi trying to comfort her, soon joined by the others.

"It's going to be okay Miles." Demi said.

"The last thing he told me before he closed his eyes was that he loved me, but I didn't get the chance to reply Demi, I didn't get the chance to tell him that I loved him too." She sobbed hardly.

"You will Miley, just don't cry, and give him some time." Demi said feeling her own tears on her cheeks.

"I just got the chance to see his eyes for a few seconds, and I can't tell you how much I _missed_ them, how much do I_ love_ them, I got a few seconds to hear his voice, and one time to hear him saying my name, I don't know how can I handle that anymore." She said ignorng Demi's last sentence.

After a while of remembering her good momtes with him, she remembered her dream about him , and the promise she gave him. Even though she know it was just a dream, it meant a lot to her. So, she tried to stop crying, and be positive.

When she calmed down she entered his room, nad sat next to him. Her friends wanted to go with her but she stopped them, she wante to be alone with took his hand in hers and stroked it lightly, a single tear rolled own as she looked at his pale face, she heard the beeping sound which represent his heart beats, she felt better just to her it beeping constantly.

After a while she herad the door opened, but she didn't bother to look and see who entered. She felt the person grabbing chair and setting next to her silently. She still didn't look.

"You know, he always loved you, I saw it in his eyes, while talking about you." Selena said after a while.

Finally Miley looked at her, a weak smile appeared on her face, "That's what he told me before he closed his eyes again." She whispered.

"Miley, are you mad at me?" she asked her after another silence took place between them.

"Why would I be?"

"You know, because the whole fake dating thing," she said looking down not wanting to meet her eyes "Demi told me what happened with you."

"No, I'm not, I know that you thought it'll make things better." She said turning her attention back to him.

"You know, I'm happy for you." She smiled "I never saw a guy talk about a girl like he talked about you, he was totally into you."

"And I'm totally into him. I just need him to wake up."

"He will, Miles, he will. Just like the doctor said, give him some time. She said hugging her.

"I hope so, Sel."

They all spend the next few days between, setting next to Nick, and trying to convence Miley toleave him for a while, as she spend the whole time next to him, staring at him, and every time they bring it up, they receive the same answer: "What if he wake up, while I'm not here?"

Finally they stopped teelingher to leave him, and they just bring her her food, which she doesn't eat the half of it, abd she just eat that half because of her promise to him, and that's another thing which they didn't understand about her actions.

The doctors said that her cut is good now, and that she can leave the hospital, so she doesn't even have to leave to go to her hospital room, because there's no longer a hospital room for her.

It has been now three days since he went on coma again, and according to the doctors, he's doing good. She kept talking to him all the time, she didn't know if he could hear her or not, and when thay asked her about why is she talking to him, her answer was : "What if he can hear us? He'd be bored if we didn't talk to him, right?". They thought that she must be really love him if she was doing all these strange things. They thought that his absence is affecting her so much, that's why she's acting strange.

While she was setting on Nick's bed as usual, the door opened and Jackson entered, he looked like he was angry and not comfortable "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"There's someone wants to see you." He said throw his teeth.

"Someone? Who?" she asked conufsed.

"Me, darling!" came a familiar voice from the door, a very familiar, but not wanting, she felt the anger rise inside her, she was about to explode, but she calmed herself for Nick, only one question was repeating inside her head 'Why was _she_ here, after all this time?'

**What do you think about this chapter? Please tell me, I don't get enough review guys :( but I'm still updating, aren't I? so as I'm being nice, please be nice too, I mean don't you like making someone happy? :) so please please please review**

**Who do you think came to see them? It's a new character, do you think it will be a good thing or will it bring another drama? We'll see :)**

**And as I said please review, thank you.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Thank you guys for the reviews, thanks to everyone who read and everyone who review in this story and any story of mine**

**Here's a kinda long chapter **

**Enjoy :)**

"What do you want?" Miley asked harshly.

"Sweetie, calm down, what? can't an anunt come to visit her neice after she hear about her little accident?" her aunt Mary said sounding very inocent.

"Ha, Like you care."

"Miley what are you saying! Of corse I care darling." She said trying to sound hurt.

"Yeah of corse you do, that's why I didn't see you since I was 7, god you didn't even came to comfort us after mom's death." She replied rolling her eyes, her hands still linked with Nick's.

"Miley, you know I love you. I couldn't see you crying." She replied lamely.

"Oh, really? Should I consider that an excuse?" she said her voice started to raise as she felt Demi's hand on her shoulder calming her down. When her aunt didn't reply she changed the subject "Anyway, what do you want from me now?" she said bitterly.

"Miley, I heard about what ahppened to you, and I came to make sure you're okay." She said as Miley just looked at her disgusted "And you should come to live with me, you and your brother. You know after you lost your father too" She completed. Miley felt the anger rise inside her, it was like a monster was born inside her body and want to kill anybody stands on it's way.

"What?" Miley screamed, that's when the doctor entered the room and told them to leave it, because they may make the patient worst. After they left the room, Miley galred at her and continued, "Now, you come and tell me that you care about us, I didn't even hera your voice in a single call, all these years, you didn't call my father, who happened to be your brother as well, you didn't come to see us after mom's death, you didn't come at his and Denise's wedding, you didn't come whenhe died. Do you want me to continue the happy and sad events that we went throw?" she yelled.

"You know, me and your father weren't at good terms."

"Oh, and whose to blame at that? Oh, it's you. It was you who stopped talking to him when he told you that he don't think that marrying that guy you wanted to marry, won't be the best idea, but you still did, and he was okay with that, but you didn't answer any of his calls." She said as Mary just froze in her place "Oh, unlike you, I was close to him."

"Look Miley, I know I was wrong, but can't we just forget the past?"

"Forget? Do you want me to forget 9 whole years full of events that I expected you to be there for me, and I didn't even hear your voice? Oh I don't think so."

"God, you're just like yur father, he was fucking stubborn. He didn't agree with any thing I did, he made my life like hell." She finally took off her inocent mask, and showed the real her.

"Don't you dare talk about him like that." She yelled again. Mary's face softened as she tried to wear the lovely mask again.

"I'm sorry Miley, it's just that I can't take it, I can't imagine that he died without forgiving me, and I'm really sorry, I didn't came these years because I was ashamed of him, he was right about everything he said to me, and I- I couldn't face him." She said as she started crying, but Miley didn't seem to buy it, as the same hatred was still on her face.

"Come on, Miley just forgive her, she seems sorry, don't you see how hard is she crying?" Demi whispered to her, as Miley glared at her.

"Forgive her? Ha, keep dreaming my friend." She spatted.

"Miley, give her a chance, you didn't see her since you were seven, maybe she did change, you'll never know unless you gave her a chance." Selena stated wisely. Miley just huffed and entered Nick's room again.

"I- I pro-probably should g-go." Mary said between sobs.

"No, she's really kind, she's just angry right now, I'm sure she'll come out at any time and tell you that she forgives you." Joe said speeking for the first time.

"Ok." Mary said finally calming down "Thank you Jackson for believing and forgiving me." She smiled at him.

"No problem aunty." He said hugging her.

Miley sat on her usual spot on Nick's bed, she looked at him and suddenly calmed down just for seeing his peacfull face, she felt a tear slid own her cheeks "Aren't you gonna give me my perfect life again and wake up Nick?" she whispered stroking his hair "I wish you were here with me rigt now to tell me what can I do." She said as she put her head next to his and held his with both her hands and she fell asleep like that.

Miley felt herself flying, again. Like the last time when she actually talked to Nick, when he forced her to promise to take care of her health. When she opened her eyes, she felt she's on the ground again, she was at the shore, and he was next to her.

"Nick." She threw her arms around him happily. "OMG, I'm happy to see you again, let alone talk to you."

"You always talk to me Miles." He said "I hear you when you talk to me, it's just I can't answer you." he smiled making her smile as well. "And actually that's why I'm here now."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"You told me that you need me, and since I can't be with you in person, I decided to be with you as a ghost."

"No, Nick, don't say this word again, it's freaking me out." She said hugging him tightly.

"Ok, um I decided to be with you in your brain, is that okay?"

"At least better than the other." She smiled.

"So, back to the main point, I know what happened I heard you yelling before that doctor kicked you out." he said as she blushed.

"Sorry about that." She said.

"Don't worry." He smiled, "So, I think you should give her a chance Miles."

"What? You too, Nick? Do you know what did she do?" she said softly.

"I know, Miles. But you're the type of person who always forgive and forget. So please keep your amazing personality and your little clear white heart for me." He said making her smile widely.

"Ok, I'll forgive her Nick, but just for you." She sighed.

"Promise?" he asked smirking.

"Oh, no. Not again, you know that I have to do it if I promised _you_." She fake frowned.

"That's why I want you to promise me." He smiled.

"Ok, I promise." She gave up under the magice his smile have on her.

"That's my girl." He said wrapping her arms around her shoulder. The heard the sound of waves while looking at each other's eyes. Suddenly after about a minute he looked away and sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I have to go." He looked at her apologitacly.

"No, please, stay a while longer." She begged.

"I can't, but I promise I'll come any time soon." He said sincerely.

"In reality or in my mind?" she smiled a sad smile as he chuckled

"I'm not sure about that, but I'll." He said hugging her one last hug before he started walking away, into a dark way she didn't notice before, the same scene from his last visit repeated, she called him and he didn't answer, untill he disappeared, and she waked up.

Her aunt Mary was setting outside the room, waiting for her to wake up, Jackson entered to check on her a few minutes ago, and he told them that she's asleep. While she was waiting her, she started talking with all her friends and Jackson. Finally she gained their trust, and took them at her side, they said that if Miley didn't decide to forgive her, they will convince her to.

Finally, the door opened, relieving an un-smiley Miley. She walked towards them and sat next to Demi and put her head on her shoulder, hugging her, gazing at the wall in front of her.

"Are you okay, Miley?" Demi asked hugging her back.

"Yeah." She whispered

"Umm, Miles, what did you say about aunt Mary?" Jackson asked her.

"What about her?" she whispered not removing her head or gaze.

"I mean, did you decide to forgive her?" he asked again.

"Yeah, I did." She sighed finally lifting her head and setting back in her seat, but her gaze still faixed on the wall.

"Wow, thank you Miley, I really apretciate it." Mary said happily as she hugged her, but she didn't hug back.

"Um, I think I have to go now, it's getting late." Mary said awkwardly pulling away.

"Do you want me to give you a drive?" Kevin offered gently.

"No, you don't have to." She replied.

"Oh, no, it's okay." Kevin said standing up.

"I'll come with you, Joe can take care of them." Jackson said, as they all nodded, except for Miley, whose eyes was still fixed on the wall. She didn't move her eyes except when she looked at the three figures that just left them.

"What made you change your mind, Miles?" Joe asked casually after a while.

"Him." She answered simply, she smiled when she remembered her dream, she knew that it was all her imagenation, but it meant a lot to her.

"Huh?" they all asked not understanding. She smiled and rolled her eyes playfully at them.

"I mean Nick."

"Did he wake up?" Joe asked hopefully.

"No." she shook her head sadly.

"Then how di-" Emiley started confused before she cut her off.

"Nothing. He just wanted me to promise him that I'll forgive her, just like when I promised him that I'll take care of my health." She smiled, before she stood up and entered Nick's room again, leaving all the group looking at each other confused, then they looked at the door she just disappeared behind, with dropped jaws.

"Is it only me, or there's something un-understandable?" Joe asked.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure that I didn't understand either." Selena said shaking her head.

The next day Miley woke up next to Nick, as usual. And as usual, he didn't wake up yet. She sighed as she looked at his pale face, of course he's brighter than before, but still it wasn't as bright as before. She missed his brown eyes, she missed hearing him calling her name, she missed him and her making tricks on their brothers, she missed him.

"I'm keeping all my promises till now, Nick. Please keep yours too, and come back to me." She said taking his hand in hers, and bringing it to her lips, kissing it softly. "I miss you. You told me that you hear me, so If you really hear me, I'm begging you to wake up soon, I need you, I love you." She said feeling the hot tears racing down her cheeks.

She heard the door behind her opened and someon enetered. She quickley wiped away her tears, she didn't want to look weak in front of anyone.

"Oh, you woke up, good morning Miles." Emiley said as she walked to her side and sat on the seat next to the bed where Miley was setting close to Nick. Miley looked at her and smiled replying with a quick good morning Ems. Emiley looked at her and sighed when she saw that she was crying before she entered.

"Mi, everything is gonna be okay, _he_'s gonna be okay." She said as she put her hand on Miley's comfortingly.

"I know, why are you saying that now?" she smiled.

"Miley, don't pretend, I know you better than that." She said as Miley sighed.

"Okay, I miss him, Emy. I miss him like crazy."

"I know Miles, but you have to hold on and be strong. You know he'd be saying the same words if he were here." She smiled. "And you know what? When I knew about his plan with Selena I respected him, do you know why?" Miley shook her head, "Cause I never saw that kind of love from a guy to a girl, only in the movies." She smiled amking Miley smile from ear to ear.

"Thanks Emy, you made me feel better." She said hugging her.

"That's why friends for, right?" Emiley said hugging her back as she felt Miley nodded on her shoulder.

**So what do you think about where the story goes? What do you think about Mary's attitude? Is she really sorry or fake aplolgizing? Please tell me what you think abiyt the circumstances in the story rigt now, and REVIEW**

**You know you'll all know the answers of these question if you reviewed, I have this week off from school, so I'm free :) expect an update anytime at any story (I won't focus on one story only) so please REVIEW and make me happy. :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Well, here's the new chapter, even though I only got one review in the last chapter, but I love writing this story, but please review :D**

"_That's why friends for, right?" Emily said hugging her back as she felt Miley nodded on her shoulder._

" Awwww. What a cute little friendly moment!" they heard someone saying behind them. They pulled away to see that it was Demi smiling at them.

"Hey Demi." They said in unison.

"Hey, how are you now, Miles?" Demi asked her.

"I'm fine." Miley smiled at her.

"Miley, we all want to know something," Demi said and Emily understood what she was about to ask her.

"What?"

"What did you mean by your words yesterday?" She asked her as both of her friends looked at her as if studying her.

"You'll make fun of me." She said smiling at the thought.

"No, I promise we won't, and if you want we won't tell anybody too." Emily said.

"Ok, do you remember when I first woke up and went crying to his room and then ended up collapsing and stuff?" they nodded "Well, while I was sleeping, I dreamt about him, he was telling me that he needs me, and that I should take care of my health more than that. And he made me promise him. I know it was just a dream, but it didn't seem like one and it meant a lot to me. So I knew I should keep that promise." She said remembering her first dream about him. "Then yesterday, when I came here and slept after Mary showed up, he visited my dreams again. This time he convinced me by making me promise him again that I should forgive her and give her another chance. When I did he hugged me, then he said that he have to go, and that he'll come back later." By the time she finished her story she found a huge grins on her and her friends faces.

"Oh, that's so sweet Miles, how could you think that we'll make fun of that?" Demi awed.

"Yeah, I totally agree with her." Emily said.

"He also said that he could here me, I don't know if that's only my imagination or that he was actually with me, it's confusing." Miley completed ignoring their previous sentences.

"I don't know, I think he hear us." Demi said.

"Hey Nick, I hope you wake up soon, this girl over here loves you to grave." Emily said making her other friends laugh.

"You can tell them, its okay, I don't care if they found it ridicules, because it's my own ridiculous thing." Miley said when she calmed down from her laughs.

"You mean _our_ own ridiculous thing." A faint new voice said from behind them. They all turned around to see Nick looking at them smiling.

"Nick." Miley squealed happily as she ran towards him and hugged him softly, making sure that she didn't put her weight on him.

"I'll go get the doctor." Emily said.

"And I'm coming with you, to tell the others." Demi said.

"Nick, you finally woke up. Please don't talk now, the last time you talked your body couldn't take it, stay silent for now." Miley said.

"Miley it's-"

"Shhh, didn't you hear what I just said? Of coarse I wanna hear you, but forever, not for just five minutes and then I have to wait till you wake up again." She said softly making him smile hugely. Then the doctor entered the room.

"Wow, finally you woke up little man. Please miss leave us now." Dr. Steven said. Miley flashed Nick a smile before exiting the room with a HUGE smile on her face.

"Miley, is that true? Did he wake up?" Joe asked excitedly and Miley looked at him smiling and she nodded, then he took her hand and they started jumping happily.

"YAY . YAY . YAY. HE JUST WOKE UP. YAY . YAY . YAY." They sang together making the others laugh hysterically.

Then the doctor came out of the room smiling, apparently he heard them too "I didn't know that he's so important to you." The doctor said as both of them blushed "Well, he perfectly fine now, but please don't make him talk too much for today, he still exhausted." He said and they all nodded. "You can go see him now."

When he walked away they all rushed to Nick's room, the first two who reached his bed was the happy dancers from outside, Joe and Miley!

"You two should make a duet; your voices are amazing together." Nick said when the two of them sat beside him, Miley on the right, and Joe on the left, and the others were around them.

"How did you hear?" Joe groaned.

"Joe, the whole hospital heard you." Selena said between her laughs.

"Oh, yeah? Did you knock on every door in the hospital and made sure that they heard?" he complained making all of them laugh.

"I'm extremely happy that you woke up." Miley said looking at him, one hand of hers were holding his, and the other was playing with his hair.

"Yeah, Nick, you should have seen her when she first woke up, she was all like 'oh it's my fault, it should be me' she even opened her cut again and collapsed." Joe said making Miley's cheeks red, and it didn't help that Nick was looking at her while hearing Joe speaking.

"I know. And I know that she forgave her aunt too." He said.

"What? How did you know that?" Joe asked as all of them dropped their jaws except for Miley, Demi and Emily.

"So, you were really hearing us?" she asked him ignoring the rest group of confused faces.

"Not really. I didn't hear you all, I think I was just feeling what you feel. But I felt you around me, I also heard your argument with your aunt, but that's it. I didn't hear any other thing."

"You mean you just felt like me? But how did I dreamt about you? And I know what you said was what you wanted me to, right?" she asked as he nodded. "But how? How did you enter my dreams?"

"You might have felt him like he did Miles. He felt what you feel because you were so close to him physically and emotionally, and that's exactly what happened with you." Demi said.

"Anybody care to explain what is happening here?" Kevin said.

Miley smiled and told them her dreams about him. While hearing, Nick smiled knowingly. When she finished they all had grins on their faces.

"So what you mean is that you and he felt each other without even talking?" Selena asked trying to get all of that in her head. Miley smiled and nodded in response.

"Wow, I can't believe that." Joe said "Aha, then that what you meant by saying that you promised him yesterday." He finally found out and she nodded again.

"And when you woke up and you were so quit all of sudden." Jackson said and she nodded again.

"Wow, you haven't even been together that long, how could that be happening?" Kevin asked.

"I think it's the power of love, yes they haven't been together for so long, but they loved each other for enough time." Emily said. They all nodded understandingly. Then they heard a knock on the door, they looked at the door as it opened relieving Aunt Mary. Nick felt Miley's hand tense in frustration around his own hand, so he squeezed her hand soothing her.

"Oh, thanks god you woke up." She said as she went to hug him surprising all of them.

"You don't even know him." Miley said trying to push her away from him.

"Yes my dear, but if you and your brother care about someone, then I do too." She said to her "I'm sorry, I was happy that I forgot to introduce myself." She told Nick "I'm Mary Miley's aunt, we weren't on good terms for a long time but I think we're okay now, right baby doll?" she said introducing herself as Miley rolled her eyes and didn't respond.

"I know." Nick smiled "I know more than you imagine." He said as Miley laughed along with the others. Mary stood there awkwardly having no clue why were they laughing, but she smiled an awkward smile because she didn't want to look stupid!

"So, Nick, how are you now?" Mary asked him.

"I'm good." He answered.

"So, Miley seemed very worried about you, you two are dating, right?" she asked and he nodded smiling at uncomfortable Miley but she smiled back. "Aww, so sweat. Tell me how did you know each other." She said playing the roll of an excited teenager.

He opened his mouth to answer but Miley interrupted "Aunt Mary, the doctor said that he need to rest and that he shouldn't talk a lot."

"It's okay, Mi." he said.

"No, it's not, you need to rest Nick. We need you with us." She argued.

"Are you sure it's _we_ not _I_?" he smirked.

"Anyway Nick, stop talking now, follow the doctor rules." She said trying not smile, but failed.

"Aww, you're so cute." Mary said.

As usual Jackson and Kevin fell asleep, probably because they're exhausted fro their works. Emily fell asleep too, but she's a heavy sleeper anyway. Anyway it was now 9 o'clock they have to leave along with _Mary._

"Guys, you have to leave now it's late." Miley said waking them up.

"We can sleep here." Kevin said after he woke up.

"Why would you sleep here when you have a comfy bed back at home?" she said.

"Yeah, you're right." Jackson said "Emily wake up, we're leaving." He said waking her up.

"I'm staying." Miley said.

"Me too." Demi agreed.

"Why? He's okay now, and you two didn't walk out throw the hospital's door since you first entered it." Kevin said.

"And I'm not leaving without him, as I entered with him." Miley said.

"No, Miley go home, I'm okay." Nick said.

"I'm staying and it's final." She said as they all sighed knowing that there's no way she's gonna change her mind, and she liked it!

"So am I, then." Joe said.

"Face it guys, me, Joe and Miley loved the place here, that we can't leave and go home, not without each other anyway." She laughed earning light chuckles from the others.

"Okay, let's go now, I'll sleep again if I stayed any longer, do you want a left Aunt Mary?" Jackson offered.

"That will be so sweat from you." She answered.

"Ok, come on let's go." And with that they all left waving at the four that stayed.

"I'll sleep on the couch tonight." Joe said to Demi.

"Hey. I'm the girl here." She complained.

"Hey, doesn't that cute girl next to me count?" Nick said as he received a quick thank you from her.

"No. Because she always sleep next to you." Demi said and continued her argue with Joe.

They ended up that Demi slept on the couch and Joe slept on two chairs after he put them together, and they fell asleep before the other two.

"Does the hospital allow more than visitor to sleep with the patient?" Nick asked Miley.

"No, but we made a good friendship with the nurse and the doctor." She said and he chuckled.

"It still amazes me how we felt each other while I was in come and you sleeping." He said looking her straight in the eyes.

"Yeah, that doesn't happen a lot." She said looking at his beautiful brown eyes that she missed "Do you remember what you said before you pass out again?" she asked.

"No, not really." He pretended to be thinking."

"Nick." She whined playfully.

"Ok, ok, I remember." He laughed "I said that I love you."

"And I wanted to respond but you didn't give me the chance."

"What was you respond?"

"The same that I want to say now."

"Which is?"

"I love you too." She smiled and he leaned up to capture her lips in a small quick kiss.

"Good night Nick." She smiled.

"Good night Mi."

Demi and Joe woke up first as they slept first; they saw Nick and Miley sleeping holding hands. They looked at them and smiled.

Demi's smile grew wide when she remembered her dream last night, she dreamed about Joe, she know that she likes him, but she never had the courage to tell him. They were great friends and she didn't want to lose him!

"Do you think we should wake them up?" Joe asked her snapping her out of her thoughts.

"No, Joe let them sleep." She said but it was like talking to herself, he didn't listen.

Poor Nick and Miley woke up on the sound of Joe's screaming in Miley's ea. Miley jumped and found her way to the ground where she hit hardly. She laid on her stomach there for a moment until she finally figured out what happened and stood up. While Nick just shoot his eyes open, apparently he used to wake up like that, well it's an experience of 16 years living with Joe.

When he noticed Miley on the ground he tried to have a good look of her but it was hard with the medical instruments next to him. They all started laughing when they saw the look on Miley's face towards to Joe. Then she stood up and with a quick move she kicked him on his leg hardly making him fall on the ground. She tried to jump on him but Demi stopped her.

"No, Miley, that's enough." She said trying to stop laughing.

"Didn't you see what he's done to me?"

"Relax Miley I woke up like that everyday in my life, you'll use to it. I promise." Nick said after finally controlling his laughs.

"Yeah, and he was just kidding." Demi said.

"I'm not mad, it's cool and- wait, why are you taking his side? You're my best friend not his." Miley said smirking as Demi tried her hard not to blush.

"Well, a lot can change honey." Joe said proudly wrapping his arms around Demi's shoulder. Finally she couldn't prevent the blood to rise to her cheeks anymore.

"Umm, Demi why don't you go bring the doctor to check on Nick." Miley said trying to change the subject after she sensed her friend's shyness.

"Uh, yeah sure." She said as she looked at her a grateful look and walked out of the room. When she disappeared Nick and Miley looked at Joe.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked them.

"Ok, don't pretend, it's too obvious." Nick said.

"What's obvious?"

"Your feelings towards her." Miley said.

"Towards who?" he asked playing the roll of the dumb.

"Didn't I just say don't pretend." Nick said.

"Ok, ok, I admit it. I like her." He gave up.

"Then, why don't you tell her?" Miley questioned him.

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Are you an idiot?" Nick said.

"Why?"

"Cause only idiots can't see that she's totally into you." He replied.

"And how do you know?"

"Cause I'm not an idiot." Nick smirked.

"Ok, enough with that idiotic talk. Joe, I agree with Nick, I'm her best friend, and I know that she likes you." Miley said sincerely.

"Really?" he asked, and Miley opened her mouth to speak, but the door opened revealing Demi with Dr. Steven behind her, and Miley smiled at Joe and nodded.

The doctor made all the needed checks on Nick, and smiled, he told them that he's okay, but he has to stay a little bit longer, his cut isn't really good yet, but there's an improvement at least, a great improvement.

"How long exactly do I have to stay here?" he asked

"Well…"

**Wow, this chapter took me TEN pages, I think it's the longest chapter in the story :D**

**Anyway, what do you think? Nick finally woke up, it's not finished yet, don't forget that there's still Mary's sudden appearance, and it's not for nothing, that will bring another circumstances :)**

**Please don't forget to drop a review, it means A LOT really.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Sorry, if it was late, but here it is now, it contains more Niley moments, I thought that I didn't do a lot her, so I decided to put it here**

**Enjoy**

"Well, about a week, if your cut didn't open again." The doctor said.

"Well, it's not so long." Nick said.

"Yeah, not so long, but I need you not to move so much." He said. And Nick nodded, when the doctor exited the room, Miley went and sat next to him, and hugged him.

"What was that for?" he asked when she pulled away.

"Because I missed this feeling." She smiled.

"You were hugging him all the night." Joe said.

"It's none of your business; it's me and my girlfriend talking." Nick said putting his tongue out at him, shutting him up.

After a while they heard a knock on the door, Joe opened it expecting the others, but instead it was Aunt Mary!

"Hey guys, how are you doing, baby girl?" she said looking at Miley.

"Fine." She answered looking away.

"Ok, how's our boy today?" she asked Nick.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine." He said "As long as you're next to me." He whispered to Miley making her smile.

"Where's the rest of you guys?"

"They didn't come yet." Demi said.

"Oh, well. Um, Miley I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What?" Miley asked confused.

"Um, maybe somewhere more private." Mary said looking worried.

"Why? It's my boyfriend, and my two best friends, I don't hide anything from them." Miley said moving closer to Nick.

"Okay, as you like. Well, I was thinking that now your dad, um you know dead, that I can take you and your brother to live with me." She said with some hesitation.

"Oh, how lovely. I'd totally prefer leaving the people who was with me throw my highs and my lows, and they're not even relative to me, and go to live with my aunt who I didn't even hear her voice for years. That actually makes sense." Miley said sarcastically.

"Ok, you're right about that. Anyway I was just suggesting." She said sadly. Miley felt a little guilty about the way she talked to her.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I can't leave them." Miley said as her aunt smiled at her.

"It's okay, sweetie." She said but she still looked sad.

"Um, how about you, come to live with us?" Joe suggested.

"Well, I don't think it's a good idea, you don't know me and-" she said before Nick interrupted her.

"But you're their aunt, and that's the least we can do to you." Nick said smiling, as Mary looked at Miley as if asking for her permission.

"Yeah, that'll be… okay." Miley said slowly, as Mary smiled widely and got up to hug her.

"Thank you Miley, you're really like your father, really kind girl." She said then she pulled away, and Miley smiled a weak smile at her. Maybe she should try and give her a chance.

Days passed and Miley refused to leave the hospital without Nick, no matter how they tried to make her leave, she shook her head or just ignored them! Even Joe and Demi went home after two days since Nick woke up. But Miley refused to move from there.

It has been a week now, and the doctor told Nick that he could leave the next day, and he was so happy about that, he was getting bored from the white bed and the same room, he didn't go out of that room since he woke up.

Miley was setting on his bed next to him, the others weren't there yet, she was trying to let him eat, but he was refusing. "Just eat it Nick." She said.

"No, Miley I ate enough."

"Well, when I promised you to take care of myself I did." She said pouting.

"But, I didn't promise you anything."

"Nick, that's for you."

"You said that for the past four apples, Miley I'm a human not a pig." He said making her laugh.

"Ok, I'm giving up." She said putting the plat of fruits away.

"Is there a big difference between today and tomorrow?" he asked bored.

"You waited for the past whole week, and you can't wait for 24 more hours?" she said.

"Yes, but I'm fine now, why can't I just go out now?" he said.

"You was saying this for the past five days." She rolled her eyes.

"You know what, as much as you're annoying, but I love it." He smiled as she fake gasping putting her hand on her chest.

"I'm annoying? And I refused to go home for you? Thanks a lot?" she said sarcastically.

"Are you sure you and the sarcasm aren't twins?" he said.

"You know you love it." She said.

"I can't say no." he said "But I love that too." He said as he pulled her for a passionate kiss, he felt her smile before kissing back.

"I knew we shouldn't leave them alone." Joe said as he entered the room hand in hand with Demi, making them jump pulling away from each other.

"Yes, who knew what did they do?" Demi said smirking t them.

"Why are you two holding hands?" Miley said trying to ignore her burning blushing cheeks.

"Why were you kissing?" Joe said back.

"Uh, because we're dating?" Nick said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, she asked, and you answered." Demi said smiling.

"Oh my gosh, you finally got together?" Miley asked and they nodded, so Miley got up and pulled Demi for a tight hug. "I'm happy for you."

"So, you decided to stop being an idiot." Nick smirked at his brother.

"Shut up." Joe said and Nick laughed.

"So, tell me what happened." Miley said to Demi.

"Well, yesterday while we were at your house-"

"You're living there now, don't you?" Miley said jokingly.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that me and the girls were having a hangover it yours yesterday."

"Why? I wasn't even there." Miley said confused.

"Well, you aunt didn't let us go." She said and Miley just nodded rolling her eyes at her aunt's childish actions. "Back to the story, so he just came and was like 'hey I can't take it anymore, I have something to tell you.' And I was like 'what do you want Joe?' and he was like 'Demi, I really like you, and I heard that you like me back, is it true or just rumors?'" she said as Nick and Miley started laughing.

"True or rumors? Really Joe?" Nick laughed.

"What? I was nervous." Joe complained.

"Well, I was shocked, but then I smiled and told him that I like him too, so he began to be closer and closer, then he pulled me into a hug." Demi continued.

"A hug? That's it?" Miley laughed again, while Nick couldn't speak from the laughs.

"Well, at least we're together." Joe groaned.

"What happened to my brother, who was flirting with every girl he sees?" Nick said after his laughs died down.

"Well, that brother now saw Demi and really liked her." Joe said.

"But my brother, wasn't the shy or the nervous person I just heard about now." Nick said.

"Oh, when did you two have your first kiss?" he asked.

"Before we even started dating, didn't I tell you the story?" Miley smirked.

"Oh, I forgot that." Joe blushed. "Back to what we saw when we entered, are you sure there isn't something more?" he smirked changing the subject, as the other two blushed.

"OMG, you didn't." Demi said.

"NO." Miley screamed. "We're just kissing, that's it."

"And by kissing you mean making out." Joe said smirking at them.

"Ok, enough, about that gross subject." Nick said trying to change the subject.

"Ha, that's why you know w caught you." Joe said again.

"Joe, don't embarrass them more than that, that's enough for now." Demi said.

"Oh, thanks, my _best_ friend." Miley said rolling her eyes playfully.

They sat there talking for a while until the others came, Miley and Nick were surprised that they didn't know about Joe and Demi, even though they were at the same house as them that night!

At the night, when they all left, and as usual Miley stayed no matter how many times they told her to go home, she sat with Nick and chatted for a while before falling asleep.

The next day Nick woke up at the sound of his girlfriend _singing_ his name, when she was tired of it, she finally screamed his name, making him jump from the bed!

"What?" he complained to a smiley Miley!

"Aren't you exited for going out today?" she said happily, ignoring the fact that she just screamed at him to wake up.

"Really? Couldn't you say that quitter?" he said.

"Nope, and besides, I tried to wake you quietly, and you didn't wake up, what was I supposed to do?" she said smirking.

"You're annoying."

"But you love it." She said as he leaned in to kiss her, but she moved away smirking.

"What?"

"You have no time here, don't you want to go home?" she said as he nodded "Well, I'll go get the doctor to check on you first." She said as she exited the room.

When the doctor said that it's okay if he left, Miley grabbed a bag that contains Nick's clothes, and handed it to him.

"Help me picking up an outfit, you have a great sense of fashion!" he said as she smiled and nodded before she went to search for a good outfit in the bag. Finally she picked out a simple blue jeans and a black shirt that show his muscles.

"Here, that'll look amazing on you." She said handing him the outfit.

"Oh, Miley, you know how much I'm tired and that cut, it still hurt a little bit an-"

"What do you want?" she cut him off.

"Your help."

"In what?"

"Um, changing."

"No way. You're a big boy and you can do it yourself."

"What kind of a girlfriend you are?" he said pretending to be hurt.

"The kind that you like."

"If you helped me, I'll give you a kiss."

"You'll do anyway."

"Why you're so sure?"

"Because you can't stand not to." She stuck her tongue out to him.

"Right, now a little help please." He pouted making her smile.

"Alright."

After he changed they, exited the room hand in hand, and walked out of the hospital to Joe's car, where him and Demi were waiting.

"I bet that Miley chose that outfit." Demi said as soon as they reached the car.

"First, nice to meet you too," Miley said making Demi roll her eyes "Second, why are you so sure?"

"Because that one perfectly shows his muscles, and I know you love that." Demi answered.

"Nick has muscles? I didn't know that, congratulations bro." Joe said.

"Hey, he has muscles, especially his abs." Miley defended him.

"How did you know? Did you helped him changing or something?" Demi said sarcastically, as Nick and Miley looked at each other and smiled. "Oh, then you did." Demi said making her blush.

"Leave her alone you two." Nick said as he and Miley entered the back seat and Joe laughed before starting driving. The whole trip back home they were hand in hand.

**So what do you think? I hope it has the right amount of Niley fluff, not over and not a small amount! **

**And I hope it's not so short too, I couldn't think of another way to end this chapter, the next one will be at home, and her aunt will be there, it will have something to do later! I'm not gonna put so much information. So please, please, please, please REVIEW**

**It really, really means a lot to me.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

It has been 2 weeks since Nick got home from school, since they were still in the middle of the school year, and he and Miley missed a lot days from the school, they had been swimming in a sea of books and homework, with Demi who missed days less than them! Joe was in a different year, so he was studying alone.

"Oh, I can't stand this anymore." Demi said closing the history book. "Why do we need to know about the past when we have the future?"

"Ugh, just to torture us." Miley said closing the algebra book her and Nick had been studying in the last two hours. "I finished 20 equations, what about you?" she asked Nick.

"Just 15." He said, "Let's have a break."

"Oh, I need that one." Demi said as they all went out of Miley's room and headed towards the one which Joe was in.

In the room Joe was laying on his bed chewing a gum, and humming to the song he was hearing on his IPod. He heard a knock on the door. He quickly paused the song and opened the first book next to him.

"Come in." he said trying to figure out what was the lesson talking about, with no point.

"Uh, hey Joe. Are you studying?" Nick asked him as the three of them entered the room.

"What do you think? I'm holding the book." Joe said.

"Oh, good, what's the title of that lesson?" Miley asked him trying to hide a smirk. Joe looked at the book and saw a picture of a something looks like a colored circle.

"It's about circles." He answered.

"Joe, it's a geography book." Nick said as they all laughed and Joe frowned. Joe looked at the shape again and figured out it was the earth.

"I knew that." He muttered before joining their laughs. "How did you know I wasn't studying?" he asked after the stopped laughing.

"Your music was loud Mr." Demi answered him.

"I studied a lot today, I'm just exhausted." Joe said.

"Oh yeah, that's why we are here. Do you want to hang with us?" Nick asked him.

"I can't believe you're even asking me." He said standing up. "Let's go." He said.

"Ok, you go, I'll follow soon, I just have to change." Nick said. When he finished he walked out of the room and was about to go downstairs when he heard something brought his attention.

"I don't know yet… I'll try… okay… I just need them to full-trust me first… No, I don't think it's here… Okay, okay. Don't worry… bye." That was Miley's aunt Mary, he didn't know what did she mean by those words, but it didn't look something innocent, she was whispering, and she sounded annoyed. His head filled with a lot of thoughts, he wanted to know if there was something wrong.

"Hey, Nick what's taking you so long?" Joe yelled from the front door.

"Coming." He yelled back and started walking again, he tried to push the thought of the words he just heard, at least for now.

"Let's go." Demi said when he approached them. "Where are we going to go?"

"Uhm, may be some restaurant or café," Joe suggested.

"I prefer a restaurant." Miley said and Demi shrugged, "What do you think, Nick?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, anything." He replied.

"Are you okay?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." He smiled. 'why am I giving it that attention? It may be nothing at all, I'm just giving it too much thinking.' He thought to himself.

When they came back home, Jackson and Kevin have been already came and had dinner with Mary. "Hi guys. Did you have fun?" she asked them.

"Oh, yeah, we did." Joe replied. When Nick saw her he remembered what he heard but he shrugged it off.

"Where's Demi?" she asked Miley.

"Umm, you know that she has a home, right? She can't sleep here every night." Miley replied as Mary chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I know that." She said. "Hey Jackson, I need to talk to you and Miley about something."

"What thing?" Miley asked.

"Uh, I prefer it if we were alone." She said as the three brothers started walking out.

"No, they're my family too, I'll tell them anyway." Miley said stopping them, as Mary sighed and nodded.

"Ok, umm, do you know that case which your father was a witness in?" she started and the nodded, "Well, I heard that he have some papers that prove the crime on the man even more." She said.

"Didn't that case finished and the man is in the jail now?" Jackson asked.

"Oh, yeah, but those papers are proving more crimes on him and some other people."

"And your point is..?" Miley asked.

"I wanted to know, if you know where he kept those papers."

"No, it's the first time I hear abo- wait, how did you know about those papers?" Miley asked.

"He told me." She shrugged.

"Told you? You weren't even talking to him." Miley said.

"Miley, he told me, drop it here." She said obviously annoyed.

"Sorry, aunt Mary, but she has a point." Jackson said as Mary sighed.

"Ok, I once talked to him to apologize and he didn't accept it, but I told him that I miss you guys, so he accepted it and told me that if anything happened to him I must take those papers to the court."

"Oh yeah, and he didn't tell you where are the papers, how genius!" Miley said sarcastically.

"Yes, that's when he was at Hawaii, and the line was breaking up." Mary replied.

"Oh, and why didn't he tell us? Dad was trusting us at everything." Miley said.

"May be he was trying to protect you." She replied.

"From what? He knew that this gang may do anything to reach their aim." Miley challenged.

"I don't know. I don't know why didn't he tell you. He just didn't, okay?" Mary said annoyed.

"Anyway, like Miley said we don't know where those papers are." Jackson said stopping their soon to be fight.

"Ok, do you think you can help me searching about it?" she asked as Jackson nodded.

"Yeah, sure me and _Miley_ will help you."

"Thanks guys, well, I'm going to sleep now." She said and stod up and headed to the stairs.

"Whoa, Miley there was no need to be rude to her, she didn't do anything now." Joe said as soon as she was out of hearing zone.

"Joe, dad never hid anything from us, he told us everything." She said.

"I don't know Miles, but why would she be lying?" he asked.

"I don't know, she's evil enough. And besides, if she really called dad he would have told us about that, because he was always telling us stories about her when they were young, he was missing her.

"May be he didn't have enough time Miles, you don't know when exactly she called him!" Kevin said.

"And besides, if you know that your dad was missing her, don't you think that you should be nice to her for your dad?" Joe said and she sighed.

"Alright, you're right about that one." She looked at Nick to see that he was thinking deeply.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" she asked him.

"About what she just said." He said still gazing at nowhere, then he looked at them. "I have to tell you that."

"Tell us what?" Jackson asked confused.

Nick looked at the stairs to make sure that she wasn't there, then he turned to them and started "I heard her talking to someone on the phone today. She was whispering annoyed. She said something about gaining your trust and that it's not here. I wasn't comfortable with it at first, but then I thought that I was over thinking about it, and now I'm confused." He explained.

"Aha, I told you there was something wrong." Miley said.

"No, I'm not sure who she was talking to, I just thought that I should tell you." Nick said.

"No, I know that she's planning something." Miley argued.

"No, Miley. What I'm saying that if I understood the conversation right, then there's someone else know about those papers." Nick said. "But then again, maybe I got it all wrong." He added quickly.

"You're right, Nick." Jackson said. "You heard her wrong." He finished. "And Miley, why can't you understand that she's sorry, don't you see how is she treating us even though you're mean to her?" he said.

"Ok, Jackson. I said that I will treat her well, but we should take care from her. I'm not comfortable with the idea that she loves us and missed us. I think that there's something wrong, but I just can't figure it out."

"Whatever, Miley." Jackson rolled his eyes. 'I can't understand why he believes her. He's always on her side.' She thought to herself.

"I'm going to sleep." She said as she stood up.

"Me too. We have another day full of studying tomorrow." Nick said standing up as well.

They headed upstairs and when they were half away from their rooms they noticed that Mary's room light just turned off. They looked at each other a knowing look. The same thought in their minds _'Why did she just went to bed? It's a long time since she went to her room.'_

**Sorry if it's short, but I wrote it half asleep, actually I'm the one who swimming in the studying sea :D but I make my best to update the FIVE stories, and I'll try my hard to update this and the others soon, you can expect an update for any of the stories on Thursday or Friday but please review**

**Thanks:D**

**I'll go to sleep now ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The next few days Miley has been so careful while treating her aunt. She didn't know if she the reason that she came back to them is that she missed them, but she doubted that highly. Though, Jackson just said that she was being stupid, and that after all blood is thicker than water, and that she's their aunt. She stopped talking about her doubts against her aunt, but only in front of her brother. When she was with any of the others, she talked freely.

Nick was the closet one to believe her, because he heard her call, and he didn't feel like it was an innocent one. It was about the way she was talking. How she was whispering, and that she didn't seem to be comfortable, and somehow annoyed!

The others just said that they don't know, but their behavior with Mary changed a bit. They were a little bit more careful from what they say to her, but when the conversation gets deeper, they return back to their regular behavior and forget it all! And Miley didn't like that.

"Hey, it's an exhausting day, isn't it?" Demi said as they all sat in the cafeteria during lunch time.

"Since when it wasn't?" Selena said.

"Good point." Demi said. "Hey, Miles. Where's Nick?" he was the only one missing!

"I don't know, he's probably at his locker or something." She shrugged.

"What? You don't know? He's your boyfriend." Emily said dramatically as it was the biggest mistake of her life. Miley rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yeah, my bad." She said as they continued eating, and finally Nick showed up. He looked nervous about something! He reached them and sat in silence between Miley and Joe.

"Hey, where were you?" Joe asked him.

"Um, just at my locker, I was looking for a book." He answered slowly, and Joe just shrugged.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Miley whispered sensing his nervousness.

"Oh, yeah. Why won't they be?" he smiled then began to eat his own lunch. Miley felt that something was wrong, but she just let it go now.

Miley was setting at her room doing her Algebra homework and listening to some music while doing it. When she finished she laid on her bed, she was about to think about her aunt's behaviors but she decided that she won't dedicate all her thinking for her, so she called her friends to see if they want to come over since she didn't feel like going out that night. And they told her that they'll make it after they finish their homework, which will take about fifteen minutes. So, she decided to spend them with Joe and Nick.

She walked towards their room, which was opposite hers, and she was about to knock, when she heard them talking.

"… She's really freaking me out." She heard Nick say, then she realized that she mustn't be listening, but she didn't knock either, she just entered, smiling.

"Hey, what's up?" she said casually as she entered and sat on the desk chair. "So, who's freaking you out?" she asked trying to start a conversation.

"Um, no one, just, just your aunt, you know?" he answered.

"Oh, what did she do this time?" she asked.

"Nothing new, just her regular freaky conversations." He chuckled a little, as Miley smiled.

"Well, what are you up to?" she asked them changing the topic.

"Nothing, we were just talking." Joe answered.

"Oh, well, the _girls_ are coming in about ten minutes or something." She said smirking at Joe.

"Sh-should I care?" he shrugged trying to hide his excitement that he'll see his girlfriend.

"I don't know." She said smiling and he rolled his eyes, she looked at Nick and he seemed to be in a deep thinking state. A lot of expressions on his face, like confuse, anger, and maybe some guilt!

"Hey, Nick what's wrong?" she asked as she stood up and sat next to him on his bed.

"Huh? Nothing, just thinking." He smiled a weak smile at her.

"About what?" she asked softly.

"Nothing, don't worry." He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, she didn't know if he was ok, but id he wasn't, he didn't seem to want to talk about it now, she knew that if there was something bothering him, he'd tell her, so she just smiled at him.

"Well, if you say so." She smiled and he kissed her cheek.

"Ok, you two get a room." Joe said, as Miley looked at him like he's crazy.

"Is it a line that you are practicing on or something? He just kissed my cheek." She said.

"But, I know, that it'll need to more than just the cheek." Joe said, and they smirked at him. "What?" he asked.

"So, that's what you and Demi do, huh?" Nick said still smirking and Joe rolled his eyes.

"Can't you leave me alone?" he complained and they shook their heads. Then the doorbell rang, and Joe's face lit up a little, "I'll go get it, and leave you to do whatever you wanted to do." He rambled going out of the door.

"So, how was your day?" Nick asked her as she shrugged.

"Nothing important, and it was boring, the only good thing, that you were with me." She smiled making him smile as well and he lent in to kiss her.

"Did I mention before that I adore the taste of your lips under mine?" he said as she pretended to be thinking.

"Hmm, maybe once or twice." She smiled.

"So, won't you make me taste it again?" he asked and lent in to pull her in another passionate kiss.

"See? I told you." Joe said entering the room.

"Ok, I believe you." Emily said as Selena and Demi chuckled at their childish.

"When will you stop interrupting us?" Nick said to Joe.

"Maybe never." He answered smiling evilly.

"You do realize that you have a girlfriend too, right?" Nick smirked and Joe frowned at him.

"Ok, I'll try, but it's just funny." He said as they rolled their eyes at him.

"Well, let's go watch some movies, we won't stay arguing all the night." Selena said and they nodded and went downstairs, Mary wasn't there, she was probably taking her nap in her room.

"Let's watch, a walk to remember." Emily exclaimed clapping her hand excitedly, earning a 'Nooo' from Joe and Nick!

The next day, Miley was setting with Selena at the French class which they had together, without the others. They were bored, the teacher was explaining the lesson for the third time, it wasn't even that hard.

Finally the bell rang, and soon they stood up and were out of class, it was lunch time.

"Hey, let's go to the cafeteria, I'm starving." Emily said as she met them in front of their class.

"You two go, I'll go put my books in my locker and go see Nick, and then I'll come." She said as they nodded.

"Ok, we'll bring you some food with us." Selena said while Emily grabbed her and Miley chuckled and turned to walk to her locker.

She put her books in her locker and turned to go to Nick's one to meet him, when she turned she saw Joe and Demi walking towards her.

"Hey, Miley, are you going to the cafeteria?" Demi asked her and she shook her head.

"No, I'm going to go find Nick first, I wanna show him something." She smiled and Demi nodded knowing what she wanted to show him.

"What is it?" Joe asked.

"None of your business." Demi said and grabbed him walking towards the cafeteria.

When Miley turned to the corner which leads to Nick's locker, the first thing she noticed that it was quite except for two persons whispering. When she looked up the whispers were stopped, but she didn't expect what she saw.

When she looked up she saw Nick standing his back to his locker and a girl's kissing him! She looked at them in disbelief, she couldn't find the courage to speak, she just felt the hot tears on her cheeks.

She watched throw her blurred vision from the tears, as the girl pulled away after about ten seconds, and he looked at her, she couldn't see his expression well because of the tears, but she could see that he noticed her, and quickly pushed the girl away and ran towards her.

"Miley, it's not what you think." He said and she just stared at him still can't talk, she didn't know how to react or what to think. She felt him trying to pull her in his arms, where she always felt safe, but when he did, she didn't want to be there, she finally found the courage to do something and she pushed him away.

"Miley please listen to me it's-" she didn't want to hear him, she felt her hand rise in the air like there was an invisible force pulling it, and she felt it making contact with his cheek. Then she ran away. She didn't know where she was going, she just ran, sobbing. She heard someone calling her but she didn't stop, nor bother to see who it was. She didn't even realize that she was sobbing that hard until she stopped at the gardens of the school and it was silent, s she heard her voice clearly.

She sat under a tree and hugged her knees burying her face between them crying. She couldn't understand why he did that. The day before they were happy, and cuddling on the couch, while watching the movies. He even told her that he is happy with her, and that he never felt that way to a girl before. Was he lying? But why? Why did he defend her before and even ran away with her to protect her? Was he doing it because he saw her as his sister and felt that he must do it? But why did he kiss her before it? Maybe he was comforting her after her break up with Jake. But why was the whole fake dating Selena at the first place? She was just really confused and hurt.

She felt an arm around her shoulder and looked up to see Demi's face looking at her worried. She was still crying, so Demi hugged her tightly, comforting her until she calmed down a little.

"What happened, Mi?" she asked her.

"H-he was k-kissing another gir-girl." She said still sobbing. Demi looked at her shocked.

"What?" she said not believing what she just heard, they looked so in love!

"I saw it." Miley said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Miles." she hugged her again. After Miley calmed down again she started telling her what happened.

"But, why didn't you hear him?" Demi asked her softly.

"Hear what, Demi? I saw it happen in front of me." She said tears still running down her face.

"Maybe she was the one who kissed him."

"And he didn't pull away." Miley said.

"Ok, as you like, but I think that you should hear him first."

"No, not now anyway." She said.

"Miley." She heard her name being called, she turned around to see that it was him running towards her with red eyes, "Miley, please, let me explain, please, Mi." he said begging.

"There's nothing to explain." She said looking past him tears coming back to her eyes.

"Please, Miley, it wasn't me, it was her, I swear." He said tears running down his face.

"And wh-why didn't you p-pull back?" she said crying again.

"Miley, I was shocked." He said.

"It's not a good excuse, if it was her, then she must be flirting with you first, and yet you kept talking to her."

"I was trying to stop her and walk away."

"But you kissed her back, didn't you?" she said her voice starting to rise.

"Wh-what?" he said shocked.

**Now that's a problem, did he kiss her back? Or he was shocked by the question? How is this argument going to end? You'll find out the next chapter. And for the next chapter u need reviews ;)**

**So please make me happy and review to make you know the end of that argument **

**And by the way it's about to end a few more chapters only when we will figure out about Mary, and what's going on :D**

**Thanks for reading**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"_Miley." She heard her name being called, she turned around to see that it was him running towards her with red eyes, "Miley, please, let me explain, please, Mi." he said begging._

"_There's nothing to explain." She said looking past him tears coming back to her eyes._

"_Please, Miley, it wasn't me, it was her, I swear." He said tears running down his face._

"_And wh-why didn't you p-pull back?" she said crying again._

"_Miley, I was shocked." He said._

"_It's not a good excuse, if it was her, then she must be flirting with you first, and yet you kept talking to her."_

"_I was trying to stop her and walk away."_

"_But you kissed her back, didn't you?" she said her voice starting to rise._

"_Wh-what?" he said shocked. _

"That what I expected." She said bitterly as she walked past him.

"No, Miley please, I swear I didn't." he pleaded as he ran after her.

"Just, leave ne now." She said not bothering to look at him. When he didn't reply, she walked away to her next class, even though it didn't start yet, she just sat there crying. She didn't concentrate in any of her classes after that. She was grateful when the day ended, she was the first one who walked out of the school gate, she didn't even bother wait her friends so they can walk together like every day, she took her way to home alone.

When she reached home, she rang the doorbell, and her aunt opened with a smile which turned into a frown when she saw Miley alone and with a miserable expression on her face.

"Oh, honey, what happened?" she asked her as she pulled her into a warm hug. Miley was surprised when she felt comfortable in that hug; she then thought that she needed any comfort even if it was from Mary.

"Nothing, I just need to be alone." She said quietly as she pulled away and went to her room. Mary stood in her place watching where Miley had disappeared in the staircase, she actually was worried about what happened, and why she came alone, she was about to call one of her friends when she saw the regular group minus Miley show up a few houses away. She waited until they reached home, they weren't laughing as usual, they were hardly smiling, but Nick was the expressionless one.

"What happened? Why did Miley come alone?" she asked as soon as they reached the house, when she spoke those words any smile on their faces vanished away.

Nick walked past her to his room, and she looked at the others waiting for an explanation, they entered the house and sat in the living room in silence. "Planning to explain any time soon?" Mary said impatiently as Demi sighed and told her what happened.

"So, he was cheating on her?" Mary asked surprised.

"No, he swore million times that she saw the one who kissed him." Joe said defending his brother.

Miley sat hugging her knees on her bed, she cried her eyes out, she couldn't believe he was kissing another girl, and mostly she didn't want to believe it too.

She looked at the piece of paper the was going to show him, when she saw him with _that_ girl, the song, the song she wrote about him, she didn't write songs from a long time, and when she found her inspiration in him, she wrote that song, because for her he was one in a million, that why she named the song 'One in a million'.

She cried harder when she read the lines she wrote herself. She didn't bother answering the door when someone knocked, hoping that they'll leave her alone, but the door opened and the person entered in silence, setting o the edge of her bed as they closed the door. Miley didn't even look to see who was there, in a try to make them understand she wanted to be alone.

"I know you won't believe me, but ho looks a lot more miserable than you." Miley heard her Aunt Mary saying! "I just came from his room."

Miley turned her head slowly at her, surprised that out of all her friends Mary came to see her, she knew that they'll tell her what happened, but still. "He was the one who caused this." She said bitterly turning her head straight again.

"No," again Miley looked at her surprised, "He didn't," Mary sighed, "Miley, he didn't kiss her, she did. He told me that she was trying to get him from a long time, I know it's not my place to tell you what really happened, but I have to tell you that he didn't want to annoy you by telling you about it, knowing that you have a lot on your mind." And once again, Miley was surprised that _Nick_ told _Mary_ what happened! She didn't reply and turned her gaze away again.

Mary sighed and didn't give up as she continued, "Do you know that you parents were in that situation before?" she said and for the third time Miley looked at her surprised, "It was before me and your father stopped talking, they weren't married yet, they were engaged. One day, they were going to meet at a restaurant, your father was there first, an old friend of his saw him and went directly to hug him a tight hug, just when your mother entered the restaurant, the woman sat and talked to him, and I have to tell you, they were really close, they were great friends, and haven't seen each other for years. Anyway, your mother stood at her place and watched as the woman stood up and kissed him on the cheek, but from the position your mom was standing it looked like it was on the lips. Your mother went and grabbed a hot chocolate cup from a waiter and slipped it all on the poor woman who stood their confused." Mary told her as Miley smiled as she imagined her mother doing that.

"When, she calmed down, I got your father to talk to her, when he explained, she was embarrassed. What I want to tell you here is that you can't judge until you hear the whole story, honey. You two love each other, so why lose your relationship over something that you misunderstand?" she said wisely smiling warm smile at Miley, it looked real, Miley felt that her aunt really care for her, not faking, was it possible that she misunderstood her from the start? She was so sure about her aunt being a bad woman, but then again, her words made sense, and she tried to comfort Miley.

Miley didn't feel close to her aunt before, but right now, she felt she know her for her whole life, so she did the first thing that came to her mind…

She reached out for her and hugged her! Mary smiled at her niece's reaction, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for that little move from you." Mary said when they pulled away.

"I'm sorry." Miley said with tears forming again in her eyes.

"For what, dear?"

"For treating you bad, I was horrible to you. But now, I think you really care about me." Miley said sincerely.

"It's okay, honey. I was horrible too, when I didn't show up in your life all these years. But I want to make up for that, you have no idea how much I love you and your brother, and how much I miss your father."

"I believe you, Aunt Mary." Miley said and hugged her again, "What should I do?" she asked when she pulled away from the hug.

"Go and talk to him, he really needs you to listen." She smiled and lead Miley to Nick and Joe's room, then left her. Miley took a deep breath then knocked on the door before opening it to see Joe setting next to Nick on Nick's bed, he was talking to him, but Nick wasn't replying.

When he heard the door open, Joe turned and smiled when he saw Miley, "Ok, Nick, I don't think I can do anything to make you even look at me." Joe said as he stood up and smiled at Miley before exiting the room closing the door behind him.

Nick's back was facing Miley, so he didn't know _she_ was there, but he knew that someone else was there, "Whoever you're, I'm not talking about anything." Nick said without turning.

"What? I give you a chance and you turn me down like this?" Miley said as he turned around and jumped off the bed as soon as he heard her voice.

"Miley, I didn't know it was you, please let explain, it wasn't me, I promise, it was her who did that, you just understood it all wrong…" he started rambling.

"Hey, Hey, Take it easy." She cut him off as he smiled returning her own smile as he started to tell her everything.

"She was trying to get me from a while, she kept flirting with me when I was alone, and I kept telling her that I wasn't interested, and that I have a girlfriend who I love." He started slowly, "She just kept ignoring what I say, and kept flirting more and more."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Miley asked him calmly.

"I just know that you have a lot on your mind, about your aunt and stuff." He said, "I didn't want you to worry about this one too, when there's not really something happening." He finished making her smile.

"So, how did she end up kissing you, if there was something really happening?" she asked using his own words.

"I was putting my books in my locker to go and meet you guys, then I heard someone coming behind me, I turned to see her dangerously close to me. Actually, I was surprised, and freaked out, I didn't know what to do, I didn't even hear what she said, suddenly, she was kissing me, and still I didn't know what to do from the shock, I then heard your sob, so I finally found the courage to push her, and ran after you." He explained and she nodded.

"I believe you." She smiled, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For not believing you at first." She said.

"It's okay, you shouldn't be the one apologizing." He smiled warmly.

"Just promise me that you'll never hide something like that again, I don't know how many fans you have." She said as he smiled wider.

"I promise." He said, "So are we okay now?" he asked as she lend up meeting his lips in a long kiss.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Defiantly." He smiled as she hugged him and they sat down on his bed. "You know what, I think your aunt is not that bad, we may got the wrong idea of her, she seemed so caring when she came to talk to me." He said, "You should give her another chance."

"Already did, babe." She smiled and told him what happened between her and Mary, "I think she's really sorry about her past with us." She told him.

"Yeah, I think so." He smiled and pecked her lips once again, "Come on, let's go down stairs." He said and they left the room to go see what their friends doing.

"So, you okay again?" Selena said as soon as they joined them.

"Yup." Nick answered as he sat on the couch with Miley next to him, "What were you doing?"

"Just playing truth or dare." Jackson said, they didn't notice that Jackson and Kevin came back from their jobs.

"Wanna join?" Joe asked as they nodded.

Miley noticed her aunt setting in a chair watching them with a smile, "Why don't you play with us aunt Mary?" she asked her, as they all looked at her confused except for her aunt and Nick who smiled.

"Thanks, dear, I better go prepare dinner." She said standing up and headed to the kitchen.

"What was that?" Demi asked her.

"Nothing, let's play." Miley shrugged.

**I know it's not long, but I just needed to stop it here, sorry.**

**I also know that it took me forever to update this one, but it's just that I don't get enough reviews in it, so please don't be silent readers, it takes me a long time to write the chapter, and takes you a few seconds to review, just let me know that you like it or even hate it, I just need an opinion.**

**So tell me what you think about it, Mary is a good person, or is she? :P**

**This story is about to end, just two or three more chapters and that's it :D**

**REVIEW**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

It has been a month since Miley and her aunt became so close, so close that if you saw them you'd think that they were a mother and a daughter!

Miley and Nick were good now, like nothing had happened, whenever Miley see that girl at school she either stuck her tongue out at her or kiss Nick, making the other all laugh!

So was Joe and Demi, they were really good, nobody thought that they could be so great together.

This day the school let the students out early, because they were preparing at a party next week,

"What about going to have some ice cream?" Emily suggested.

"Um, no I want to go home." Miley said.

"Ok, now we'll all go except for two." Demi said as they looked at her confused. "It's Miley who said that, and Nick won't come without her of course." Demi explained making Nick and Miley blush and the others to laugh.

"Let's go, Nicky, they don't worth our precious time." Miley said as she stuck her tongue out at Demi.

"Yeah, she means 'let's go make out at home, Nicky without them bothering us' Right?" Joe said making them blush harder, and the others to laugh harder.

"Got a problem with that?" Nick said looking away trying to hide his blush.

"EWWW." Joe said.

"Like you don't do that, I saw you and Demi plenty of times, but I'm just so kind to interrupt you." Miley smirked, and it was Joe and Demi's turn to blush this time.

"Ok, ok, let's go the freaking ice cream. This conversation is getting worse." Selena said as they nodded.

"See you soon love birds." Joe yelled at Nick and Miley who took their way towards the home.

When they reached, they wanted to make a surprise for Mary by their sudden appearance. Nick opened the door slowly and quietly. They closed the door behind them and tip toed towards her room, they were about to open the door when they heard someone else in the room.

"What is the hell are you saying? You can't be serious." The harsh sound of a strong man filled their ears.

"I said I didn't find anything." Mary yelled angrily, Nick and Miley looked at each other confused, but the voice came again so they focused in hearing,

"You know how important is those papers to us. I doubt you even tried to really search!" the man snapped.

_Papers_. Miley's eyes widened as she looked at Nick, she knew that he was thinking about the same thing by the look on his face: Mary was asking them about some papers her dad left!

"I know, but I can't do it."

"So, you never tried to search."

"I did, but that was at first. But now, I can't do that for them, it's my niece and nephew we're talking about." By that time Mary was crying.

"So, why did you agree on that in the first place?"

"I was wrong. And I really hate myself about even thinking about hurting them."

"Well, you brought that on you, you'll regret what you just said." He said as they saw the door opened and a tall, dark haired, cruel looking man appeared in front of them.

The scene of the shocked teenagers made the man smile, "Look who's hear, Mary?" he said as she turned around with tears running down her face, as soon as she saw them her eyes widened in fear and guilt!

"I think your aunt is not who you think she's. What a shame!" the man said as he walked past Miley and Nick leaving the two teenagers staring at Mary.

"What was he talking about?" Miley asked her with tears forming in her eyes.

"Miley I-"

"ANSWER ME!" Miley yelled at her as Nick pulled her closer to him trying to calm her a little.

"Miley, I'm not going to do it, I was going to. But now I changed, I swear Miley, you changed me." She cried as she got closer to Miley and Nick.

"My question was so clear." Miley said.

"H-he wanted me to get him so paper about your father." Mary swallowed hard.

"What papers?"

"About the case, and… and…"

"And what?" Nick asked her getting angry as well.

"About his inheritance." She closed her eyes and gulped, swallowing back her tears.

Miley and Nick's faces filled with confusion and anger, "What inheritance?" Miley asked.

"Your father left you and your brother more than the money in the bank." Mary explained looking down.

"What do you mean?"

"He also owned a house at Tennessee with a huge farm, and…"

"What?" complete your sentence, woman." Miley yelled.

"There's some paper which prove that you have a great amount of money, and an uncompleted house." Mary said.

"What?" Miley said shocked with wide eyes.

"He was trying to guarantee that you and his brother will have something to hold on after his death, because he knew that this gang won't leave him alone." Mary explained further, "Do you think that the plan thing was an accident? This gang made it." Mary said.

"What? They killed the whole plan stuff and all the passengers, because they wanted just one man?" Nick yelled.

"No, not just him, they wanted your mother too." Mary said, by the look of fear in their eyes, she felt more tears run down her cheeks and continued, "Your mother knew everything, she was just not involved in the case,"

"What case? The man who killed his manager?" Miley asked.

"Not just that, your father had some papers which proved that those people broke the law a lot, like forgery money, bribe, and more. He was going to give them to the court after his honeymoon." She cried harder.

"H-he never told me about this!" Miley whispered with her own tears boiling on her cheeks.

"He was going to, and about the house and the money, he wanted it to be a surprise for you." Mary said looking at Miley's shocked face. "His marriage with Denise wasn't for just being in love with her, both of them wanted their kids to be together like one family. They knew that you can't live alone, you needed support, and you found it together."

"How- how did you know all of that if you weren't in speaking terms with him?" Nick asked her narrowing his eyes as she cried harder.

"I was- I was involved with the gang." She sobbed.

"WHAT? YOU BETRAYED HIM! YOUR OWN BROTHER. What kind of a sister you are." Miley screamed hurt and hatred dripping from her voice.

"I wasn't thinking right, Miley. I was wrong, and I really regret it. Y-you heard me, right? You heard me saying that I can't do it anymore. I've changed Miley. When I found the real meaning of family with all of you. I've changed." She cried pleading for forgiveness, as Miley and Nick just looked at her disgusted.

"I shouldn't have ever forgiven you." Miley spat.

"Miley please, I know I was wrong, but I really am sorry. I know I was terrible person, but I didn't betray you, I swear, I didn't give them any of the papers. I found them and I was going to the court today but he surprised me with his appearance." Mary said, as Miley just shook her head and turned around towards her room followed by Nick, leaving the woman crying hardly.

"I can't believe this." Miley started crying as soon as she heard the door close behind Nick.

"I know how you feel, Mi." he hugged her tightly as she buried her face in his chest crying, and he rubbed her back calming her down.

"What are we going to do?" she asked when she calmed down which took about forty five minutes.

"I don't know, we have to take this paper and make sure that the court have them." he answered her as he watched her getting up and walking out of the room quickly, he followed her confused as she went to Mary's room and opened the door without knocking.

"Give me those papers." Miley said stretching her hand out.

"Miley I-"

"Give me those papers." She repeated more firmly. Mary sighed and got up from her bed towards her nightstand, she opened it with a key and got some files filled with papers and handed them to Miley.

"Now, get out." Miley said.

"What? Miley I-" Mary looked at Miley with her blood shot eyes begging her.

"I gave you your chance and you ruined it. Not my fault." Miley said coldly, but Nick saw the hurt in her eyes as she said those words.

"Miley, let her explain, she may have a reason." Nick said calmly.

"Reason for what, Nick? There's no reason that makes a sister betray her brother like that! And she wanted to betray us too."

"But Miley she's-"

"No, Nick. She's right. I'm horrible and I can be so dangerous for you. I don't want you to get hurt because of me, I better get out of your life." Mary said.

"Right decision." Miley said and left the room. Nick looked at her with eyes full of emotions, hurt, anger, pity and slightly confused.

"Why?" he shook his head, "Why did you do that?" he said throwing his hands in the air as he shook his head disappointed and left her crying to pack her bag.

**I bet I tricked you all with that nice Mary last chapter :), but she **_**became**_** nice after all!**

**So it's just one more chapter and it's over :( I loved this story!**

**So please if you want to know the end review, I won't update it until I get the amount of reviews I want, trust me not so much, but I'm not getting the amount of reviews I want. This story is the most story in the favorite list I have, and almost the least one to get reviews! So please more than 3 reviews would be nice :)**

**Go check my other stories, I also have a new story called change me, I put the introduction, so go check it pleas, you might like it :)**


	27. Epilogue

**Chapter 27**

_**Epilogue **_

"I can't believe this!" Demi said smiling at Miley. Miley smiled weakly and nodded!

"Come on, what's wrong?" Demi narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing, Demi." Miley said.

"Come on, girl, it's your freaking wedding. Why aren't you so smiley?"

"I don't know, I just feel like there's something messing."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Don't get me wrong, I really love him and all, it's not even about him, but I feel like there's something wrong with that day, something that should be exists, and it's not."

"Is it about your parents?"

"I don't know, Demi. I honestly don't."

"Aw, look at her so gorgeous as ever in the white dress." Selena said as she entered the room with Emily and Joe.

"What are you doing here?" Demi asked Joe glaring at him.

"What? Can't I see my 'sister in law twice' before her wedding?"

"What do you mean by your 'sister in law twice'?" Demi asked him.

"My mom married her father, which makes us brother and sister in law, and now my brother is marrying her, so she's my sister in law again!" Joe said processing it in his head while talking.

"You're weird! Anyway, as long as you're not a spy from Nick it's okay." Demi said to her boyfriend for seven years and her fiancée for three weeks.

"No, I won't tell him, what? Can't a man see his sister in law in her last moments to be single?" He said smiling.

"And now that you saw me, how do I look?" Miley asked him.

"Gorgeous as ever."

"Hey, your fiancée is still her." Selena said.

"Yeah but his fiancée knows that he is faithful, right Joey?" Demi said looking at Joe who pretended to be nervous.

"Yeah, of course, honey." He smiled.

"You're ready, right? You won't be single after eleven minutes and twenty-four seconds." Selena smiled at her as she checked her mobile for the time.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Miley smiled, "Hey guys, can you leave me alone for a while?" she said as they nodded and left the room closing the door behind them.

"What's wrong with me?" she sighed at herself while she threw herself on the chair and starting thinking about what possible could be wrong with her in her own wedding!

She obviously waited for that day all along, and she was so excited about it, she loved him so much and she knew that he loved her too, so what's wrong?

She tried to go back in time, a rush of memories ran through her head, but none of them could make her feeling like that, she wasn't worried, she wasn't angry, she wasn't depressed, she couldn't even describe her feelings, but she knew it had nothing to do with her soon to be husband.

Her twenty three years old mind went back seven years ago, when her life changed, when her dad died! To be more exact, when she found what he left her and her brother, she found that he left them a lot of money, which she knew after that, that he got them from an old business with a friend, and he saved the money for them! Also that house he was building, it turned out to be that he left it to his children and Denise's too, because they both were working on it. When they handed the court all these papers the whole gang got arrested!

Finally they lived in peace happily without Mary who left them the day they knew about her plan. She told them that she changed at least a thousand times, but it was hard for them to believe her. She left them and they didn't hear about her till this day. They don't even know where she lives, or if she got married again and had children. They didn't know anything about her!

"Miley, it's time." Selena knocked on her door as Miley jumped excitedly all her worries got pushed away to the back of her mind. She went out of the room and saw her friends and her brother.

"Ready, Miles?" Jackson asked her as he put his hand out for her to take.

"I think so." She said taking his hand as they all walked towards the garden where they decided to say their vows. She saw Nick smiling widely as she walked towards him with her brother. She found herself facing all their friends and families beside him. She scanned the room with her eyes not hearing anything, but she knew that she have to talk now, she needed to talk now.

"I do." She smiled at him nervously. Then they shared a passionate kiss. When they pulled away she smiled at all the people who were clapping, but her eyes caught a figure at the door, someone who was looking at them smiling, her smile started to fade as she looked at Nick who's smile faded by the look on her face, she looked at the door again making him look there. They saw that the figure turning around and walking away. But it looked familiar to both of them.

Hand in hand, both of them went towards the door to see the old woman walking away; they looked at each other and knew what they have to do. They ran to catch up with her, when they did, they blocked her way and looked at her. They knew for sure who was it, they knew since they saw her standing at the door, but why did she come? They saw tears in her eyes. Miley didn't know how to act, but Nick knew what will happen he smiled at both of them as he saw the woman pulling Miley in a warm hug while tears ran down both of the ladies' face.

"I missed you so much, darling." Mary said to her niece.

"Me too, Aunt Mary, me too." Miley replied. When they pulled away, Mary looked at Nick and cupped his face between her hands smiling at him motherly.

"I'm happy for you two, take care of her, Nick. You too, he's a good guy take care of him." She said as they smiled and nodded, she smiled wider and pulled Nick too in a hug. "I better go, I didn't mean to ruin your moment." She said when she pulled away and started walking away.

"No." Miley yelled, "I knew that there was something missing, I needed to be like most of the girls, I needed my mom to be with me in that day to look at me proudly and tell me that she's happy for me, but she's not and she'll never be here with me. I needed my dad to be with me here and take me away and pull me in a hug telling me that the days passed so fast, but he isn't able to do this. I needed my mother in law to tell me that she loves her son and that I should take care of him, but she's not and I really miss her too, even though I didn't know her for a long time." Miley said while crying.

"I needed all these things, which every girl has at her wedding, yes I have a great husband now, and my friends were around me, but I needed to feel those things. But I didn't. I didn't feel them until you came, Aunt Mary. Please don't leave, yes you made a mistake and wasn't able to forgive you back then, but I believe you changed, don't go please." Miley said as Mary ran towards her and pulled her in a warm hug.

All the people who were inside the church came out watching that great scene, Mary pulled away smiling at her niece, "Thank you, Miley. Now go to your husband before he divorce you, you're not giving him attention in your wedding." She said as Miley chuckled and went to Nick's side as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'm proud of you, do you know that?" he said.

"You should be." She smiled jokingly.

"Now, that this problem sorted out why doesn't we go to the after party?" Demi said as the crowed started to cheer in agreement.

"Isabelle, come on now." Nick yelled from downstairs. Seconds later he saw his three years old daughter running downstairs, she ran towards him as he held her and walked towards the car where Miley was waiting for them.

"Where are we going, mommy? Isabelle asked from the back seat.

"Grandma Mary, honey." Miley answered.

"Will Mike be there?" she asked her parents hopefully.

"Yeah, and Rachel too." Nick answered her.

"Yay." The little girl clapped her hands happily making her parents to chuckle.

Mike was Jackson's five years old son, Jackson was married before Miley and Mike was born in the same year as Miley's wedding. While Rachel was Demi and Joe's daughter, even though Nick and Miley married before Joe and Demi but the last two had Rachel before the first two had Isabelle. But Rachel was older than Isabelle with only few months.

Ever since their wedding, Nick and Miley kept visiting Mary and Mary was happy to have her family back! Even Miley's friends visited her every now and then, she didn't get married after she left them, she worked in a restaurant just to pass her time and live. Miley knew later that Demi was the one who invited her but it was Nick's idea. They felt that Mary deserve to see her niece getting married and they felt that Miley may need to see her that day, which was totally right.

Mary apologized for her actions so many times, but Miley told her that she has to just forget about it. Mary is making a big dinner at her house for all of them every weekend, she lived with them before and she loved them all, so she decided to keep in touch with them. And now they all have their life and living happily.

_Forgiveness is a great thing, so whenever you able to do this, just forgive, it generates love between people and it destroys the hatred_. That was the most important lesson they learned from their life and their experiments.

**So that was it, this is the end, I know it's not so good, but that was the best I could come up with as the end, I know I only got three reviews in the previous chapter and that I wanted more than three, but I just wanted to put that out and finish the story and focus on my other ones, so please tell me what do you think about the whole story**

**Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed in the whole story :)**


End file.
